Naruto the Overlord by Drakan465
by PhazonLordKaito
Summary: An elf ascended to a god and a false Overlord, the massacre of two lines of pure evil. Both thought to have kill all the members of the lines but two survived and have rise to become the same thing as their ancestors... The Underlord and the Overlord. Because as a certain Minion said: "Evil Always Finds A Way" Author Note: Reviewing doesnt hurt
1. Chapter 1: Evil is in the Blood

This story isnt mine, the author is Drakan465 from wattpad, who has given me permission to publish this in Fanfiction

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

-some men aren't looking for anything logical like money they can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with some men just wanna watch the world burn-

Alfred The Dark Knight Movie

* * *

A form makes his way down a long dark corridor, body concealed by the shadows around him. The being passes by numerous portraits and paintings of beings clad in armor, eyes glowing ominously. Slowly coming to a door, the being pushes it open a to reavel a large room. Making his way into the room, the being comes to a table and chair. Sitting down, the being reaches a gnarled limb out to take hold of a quill pen. "Now, how does it go? Ah yes" The being whispered as he looked down at an old book and dipped the tip of the quill into an inkwell as he opened the book, then slowly wrote something into its confines

 _"Once upon a time, there was, a Beginning. Many, many years ago, longer now than I can hope to remember, there was a man with great and terrible power. He was an odd man, the black sheep of his family, and was known only as The Black Baron; the man eventually forged weapons and armor unlike any other. Forged a way for mere man to harness the powers of Mana and use them as spells. He alone gathered together numerous dying races and created a new one from their ashes, creating the race now known to all simply as Minions. And along with all this, The Black Baron also created a thing known as The Tower Heart, an artifact of great power that bound all he had made to him, and to his family while allowing his children to instantaneously travel across their lands. He was the first, but not the last, to carry the title, of The Overlord"_

The figure slowly reaches a clawed hand up and scratches his head, a single glowing eye looking down at the words as he rubs his chin for a moment. A sly grin slowly crossing his features as he remembers the many passed masters they'd had. However, shaking his head and returning to his writing, the being slowly starts to fall into his memories, wandering down them as he continues to write on about the past

 _"There were many Overlords after the Baron His young nephew, the Lord of Castle Gromgard, was the first to carry the title into the new age. And after him, five more Overlords came from the family to rule over the lands. I watched, I served, and I protected my masters, all for the sake of my true mission, handed to me by my master The Black Baron. All of our masters were descended from The Black Baron, all but one, who is now known only as, The Betrayer. Called as such because he tried to force the true power of the Overlord from our master and us at the time He'd been a mere substitute before, but when he returned he wished for the full power of the Overlord, and of course, neither our master nor we liked that idea"_

In a dark and evil place known as the Netherworld, a massive upside-down tower shakes and shutters. Within the tower a massive being with dark blue skin with glowing circular shapes rolled out of the way of a fireball. A red scarf with furred underlining is placed around his neck and shoulders with a matching red and furred loincloth hanging from his waist with armor covering his body, a yellow jewel glowing on his left arm brightly, a massive broadsword clutched in his right hand, as he narrows his glowing yellow eyes

Apposing him is a man wearing a black scarf and loincloth, his own armor was made of an odd material, a broach was positioned on his scarf with the face of a Minion on it, numerous curved spikes also jutted from the armor, some brown spikes also coming from underneath the armor as a part of his body, a similar yellow jewel forged into his own left gauntlet, clutched in his own right hand was a fierce looking battle ax, his helmet bearing three upward spikes like a crown of some form, his own glowing white eyes glaring out at the other armored man.

Holding a hand to the side, the sword wielding man called a batch of odd, tiny creatures forward before sweeping them towards his enemy. The gem on his gauntlet gave off a bright yellow glow as he did so, but his opponent merely did the same, both batches of the tiny creatures slamming into one another. The many swords and axes of the two forces clashed, daggers and fireballs rained down upon them as the two armored warriors watched on while catching their breath. Soon the forces of tiny creatures abated and the armored warrior slammed a hand into the ground.

A creature made of fire suddenly roared as it pulled itself from the earth, the sword wielder gritting his teeth as he called forth more tiny creatures to attack it. Narrowing his eyes, the sword wielder then quickly whipped his arm towards the other man, a bolt of lightning flowing from his fingertips as he did so and lashing out at all it touched. Rolling out of the way, the ax wielder threw a fireball at the sword wielder. Rolling out of the way of another fireball the younger of the two narrowed his eyes on the ax-wielding man. Lunging forward both warriors slammed their weapons into the other, sparks flying from the impact.

"Surrender! Your not worthy of this power." The man with the ax insisted while pushing down on it, forcing the one with the sword to one knee.

"You talk to me of worth when you're not even a true Overlord Hero?" The sword wielder commented, amusement in his eyes as the ax wielding man's white eyes flared dangerously.

"You will suffer for that worm!" He growled out furiously while lifting his ax and holding it overhead. Slamming the weapon downwards the man was knocked off his feet as the younger man rolled himself forward. Reaching out, the younger of the two took hold of the yellow gem in his opponent's gauntlet, and then roared out as he ripped it from his armor. Crying out the older of the two kicked the armored behemoth off of him and turned his furious eyes onto him.

"I swear to you now, that you will suffer in the infernal abyss just as I did!" He rumbled before lunging forward, the younger of the two throwing the yellow gem to the side before blocking the battle-ax.

"What's the matter old man?" He taunted while pushing his sword forward, causing the other warrior to take a step back. "Starting to feel your age catching up to you?" He questioned darkly before kicking the man, knocking him forward. Reaching to his left gauntlet, the younger warrior ripped the yellow gem from his own arm and tossed it towards the first. "No more minions, now it's just you and me" He uttered ominously, the ax wielder growling low in his throat as he slowly stood up.

"You would have been wise to keep that, you'll need the Minions help if you actually wish to stop me!" He roared out while lunging forward, sword and ax clashing as sparks flew off of each. In the shadows, a pair of clawed hands suddenly grasped the two yellow gems and then hobbled off. Rushing about the tower he saw Minions scrambling, a few brown ones quickly rushing to his side.

"What we do Gnarl?" One of them questioned and the old grey grunted.

"We need to find Mistress Kelda, the Master can't hold off that damn hero for very long." Gnarl replied while hobbling down a long hall, soon spotting the said woman carrying a bow. "Mistress!" Gnarl exclaimed while rushing to the woman, the Browns stopping her from going any further.

"Out of the way Gnarl, he needs our help!" She stated and Gnarl shook his head.

"No milady, the master is allowing his bloodline to survive. We must escape now while we still can!" Gnarl stated and the woman tried to run passed them, only for three browns to quickly jump her and start carrying her off.

"Gnarl stop this at once! I can fight, I don't need to be hidden away like some fragile little doll besides juno and Fay were pregnant to where are they" Kelda insisted while the sounds of battle began to grow fiercer, the tower shaking and shuddering as it started to fall apart.

"Regardless milady, you carry the masters child, we must ensure your survival above anything else and you are also the last mistress the betrayer killed mistress's Juno and Fay along with there child." Gnarl replied while snapping his fingers, the Minions carrying Kelda off as he followed after them. "Hurry, hurry! We'll have to escape to the world above if we want to survive!" Gnarl exclaimed as they all rushed towards a wall, one of the Minions brandishing a pick ax as he started to dig his way up, a second Minion with a hammer doing likewise. Bracing himself Gnarl gritted his teeth as he heard the sounds of battle escalate, the sounds of armor being pierced echoing down the many halls of the netherworld tower.

"Hurry, hurry! We don't have time for any of your usual lollygagging!" Gnarl shouted as the browns began to dig faster, a second grey rushing to his side, bearing a glass eye, while carrying a rattle and wearing a jesters cap with numerous circle shaped tattoos over his body. "Quaver, have the Minions taken their hives up above as ordered?" Gnarl demanded quickly and the Jester quickly nodded his head.

"Aye Aye Gnarl! They've all headed upwards with the hives, I even had some browns move the grey hive as well!" Quaver explained while Gnarl nodded his head with a thin frown over his face, stroking his beard thoughtfully as Kelda struggled with her tiny captors.

"If you little runts don't let me go this instant, I swear I'm dipping you all in boiling hot oil and nailing you to the walls by your damned oversized ears!" Kelda started to scream and shout at them furiously and Gnarl couldn't help a grin.

"Ah, the master truly picked the perfect First Mistress with that one." Gnarl mused before shaking his head and ordering the browns to head upwards with the diggers. "Come Quaver, the Netherworld is no longer a safe place for The Overlord or any of his bloodline, if that bastard Hero could make it down here, then I'll just bet that anyone can!" Gnarl grumbled as he followed after the diggers with the screaming Kelda still in their clutches.

"But what about the Master then, Gnarl? What'll happen to him?" Quaver questioned as they journeyed further up the small tunnel and Gnarl frowned darkly.

"The master his children will live on, and through them, a new Overlord will be born, Quaver. But until the time is right, we must watch and wait. After all Evil always finds a way" Gnarl explained, ending with a sinister look as the Netherworld tower began to crumble from the two battling warriors power

 _"The Betrayer was powerful, he decimated our lands, he destroyed our tower, and he murdered our masters time and time again. For over two hundred years he was a plague upon our dark nation, even driving those few remaining Minions and myself into the dark depths of the Underworld after he destroyed the Netherworld Tower and came for us as we hid up above. Time and time again we were forced to watch on as our master's family was destroyed and we ourselves scattered to the four winds. His grandchildren would fall before we could ever get to them to carry on the tradition and powers of The Overlord save for a stray few,who where soon hunted down with the last one in particular dead at his feet after a ferious battle he thought he won The battle between the two of them was large and overwhelming but that wasn't the only battle happening in the world another battle was happening on the other side of the world a battle between good and evil"_

The figure paused and scrathed his chin as another creature came up behind it the creature wore black and red wrappings it was green with yellow sulfric eyes it was also a deep dark green with a long nose it used a cane it touched the first figure who turned and nodded and stepped to the side to let the figure have at it the figure nodded towards the other and paused to think then took the quill and began to write

 _"Yes on the other side of the world was a battle fought by two forces the might of the elves dwarves and humans calling themselves the alliance verses the forces of undead demons and ocrs goblins half snake people and trolls these forces belonged to the evil know as the ultimate evil or prime evil right now the forces of rhe alliance and the prime evils forces were battling in front of the city know as kings ending the alliance were lead by fourteen hero's know as the fellowship of honor"_

The wind blew across the plain in quiet prestine peace the wind made the trees dance in a exotic way it was peaceful and quiet that was until the sounds of battle rose through the area it turned into hell on earth as man sized green creatures fought men and elves the men were wearing plate armour with the symbol of a phenoxi on a shield beneath the armour was silver chainmail the green creatures wore red cloth shirts with giant machetes they were orcs beside some of the men were half man sized people with beards they were wearing blue meatel plate armour along with silver chain mail some were fighring the green creatures others were gangung up on a pink skined giants with long teeth and red markings and chain mail meatel skirts they were carrying giant clubs with a meatel ring around the club they were trolls the battle was chaos it was every where behind the men and dwarves there were men with pointy hair with knight armour and yellow yew bows firing into the battle hitting the trolls and the orcs but the creatures had there own artillery also when one of the creatures or giants went down they were hit with a light blue beam and brought back into the fight thanks to large half snake woman know as naga's the upper part of them where woman the lower part of them from the waist was a giant snake tail some where green with bows as weapons some where blue with light see through wings with blue staffs

Above on a platue watching the battle with interest was a being in whereing black armor with red light comming through the creveses of the armour and eye holes it also had a black cloth across its right shoulder it also had a giant mace in its hands (pic is bellow) as it looked at the battle it looked pleased it was the dungeon lord or Underlord beside it was a a small Dark green goblin that wore black and red wrappings it also had a small creature around its body the was green with yellow sulfric eyes it was also a deep dark green with a long spider like legs on its body it used a cane (think Poseidon's pet off of god of war three the first boss)

It's name was the narrator the creature that was wrapped around it name was Scorpio he was a consultant to the Underlord found him actually when he first did the Under lord was just a small Stable boy now he was the most feared person in the entire world well this side any way the Prime Evil smirked as it watched the Battle it was so close now so closecto achieving its goal of total world domination

Then its eyes glowed as it saw the last of the army go into the city to defend it snarled and left the ledge he looked at his honour guard "stay here i will handle this personally" he said the orc and goblins and trolls nodded he then turned to a naga who was different from all the others of her race there lower half was a snake like tail while she just had normal legs except she still had green snake scales covering her body except for her soft pale green belly she wore a red dress with a yellow circulit with a blue diamond the size of a small rock in the middle her name was Nalla (Na-La) she was the Underlord's Mistress she was also the princess of the Naga's when the Dungeon lord came to her people her mother immediately agreed on the grounds that he take her daughter as a mistress as a way of sealing there loyalty the lord agreed at first she was scared but after a couple of days of being a mistress she actually started to like it the maids would do her every command and the soliders of her lover followed her command to and when it came to having sex with her lover gods was it amazing it was so good she couldn't walk at all all day she actually had a present for him after he conqured this pathetic alliance

as she looked at him she smiled and just for a second she could of sworn to all the gods old new and dead that he smiled to which was nearly impossible the only time he smiled was when they had sex and she thought it was just because he thought he did great which he did all the time she was brought out her musings by his voice "stay her with the guard's and dont do any thing foolish also prepare for me in the bedroom after this" he said in a low dark voice that sent pleasure through her spin she nodded her head and smiled as she laid her hand on her stomach as he left

 _"After the prime evil left his naga lover he went after the last of the alliance and unknowingly into he Fellowship of honours plan as the prime evil made its way through the battle field and into the city he had destroyed the last defender all that stood left were the meger forces and the Fellowship"_

The Underlord stared at the last of he city's defenders and stepped forward to end them when a tremor went through the land the Under lord looked down to see a bright light erupt from the ground and took him in the air suddenly the fourteen hero's appeared in two circules and started saying a unintelligible chant the prime evil Under lord screamed as its entire being felt it tearing apart little by little it was extremely painful it let out a even louder scream the battle outside stopped and the creatures looked at the city then at the alliance men and woman and alliance men looked up to the city the prime evil went in there and by the sound they were hearing he was dying just then a horn sounded and the creatures started to retreat much to the alliance's happiness

On the Cliff.

The Underlords Honour guard and the Narrator where holding back the lords Mistress who was distraught and set on running into the city and saving her husband "my mistress you must not go in there it's to dangerous you must return to the Dugeon you are with the lords child his line must survive" Nalla Cried tears as she begrudgingly nodded and left with the retreat

 _"After the defeat of the Prime Evil the horde broke apart and where easy pickings for the alliance while the Fellowship of honour hunted down the bloodline of he prime evil and slaughtered them all years afterwords times and the land changed the lands and the earth itself shifted and combined with another at first both sides feared each other but soon times faded and in place of fear respect formed after both showed the history and it showed both had o deal with great evils but held on together the two empires formed a great alliance especially after the plague of good traveled through the lands and destroyed all of the evil in the lands the betrayer was looked upon as a hero again after destroying the last of the Overlords line and the Fellowship of honour named him there leader again good had triumped and the land was caked in goody goodness but soon they would fear soon the lands would quake in fear because evil always finds a way"_

Konoha- four centuries later

"Good job Menma and Naruko just keep at it" said Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze they were speaking to there two five year old children one looked like a copy of Minato except he had red short hair that reached to his shoulders he wore baggy grey sweatpants with a blue shirt his name was Menma his Sister Naruko look like a clone of her mother but she wore a red shirt with red sweatpants she had long blonde hair they all looked like the prefect family but if you looked a little bit closer to there kitchen window you could see a small child his name is Naruto and he is also there child but he is also the village pariah the demon and a million other things you see Naruto and his siblings all have a piece of a demon in them the nine tailed fox demon his brother and sister got the power while he got the soul but instead of training him like them they forgot about him so in turn he isolated them Naruto hopped down from the window seal as his ' family ' came in

"hay onii-san guess what" said Naruko on the outside both menma and Naruko seem nice but the moment there parents turn and leave they start belittling Naruto and making fun of him so Naruto just learned to tune them out and ignore them every time Naruto turned away her and left without a word Naruko huffed as he left "why do you have to be like that onii-san maybe if you weren't you'd probably have friends" she said Naruto still ignored her and kept walking "don't mind him Naruko his just different leave him alone he'll never be like you" said her mother with a smile Naruto paused but only for a second then he just kept walking silently hating them all when he got to his room he closed the door locked it and sat down on his bed and brought both his legs to his chest and let the tears fall he didn't make a sound as they fell he just sat there and let them fall "why" he thought " why do they hate me what did i do am i nothing to them just a item in there house why kami answer me why" he just sat there and let them fall after crying Naruto got up and left his room then his house then the complex

we find little Naruto 6 years old. He was sitting on a little swing that was near the ninja academy he always came here to calm down and forget his problems right now he was holding a rust colored book in his hands. His face was currently one of lonliness and broody like a certain Uchiha from canon universe.

What bought this on? Well six years of continously being forgotten tens to have that affect on a small child although he knew of the burden his sister and brother carried and how easily it is to give into that power and how his parents wanted to train them from using it to much so don't get him wrong he knew but a little extra time for him would certainly not be that difficult to arrange, would it?

Most would think that he is a little bit too mature for his age, with the understanding, the acceptance for his current state, even the manner with which he adderessed people. Overall he was a polite young boy who was caring, respectful, and cute. Exactly the material for old ladies to fuss over and to be posed as an ideal child for their children and grandchildren to look-up to. But he didnt care about all that. All he wanted was attention and love from his family. Not that he would ever have it, but a hay a kid can dream right...right

With blond hair, a square jaw, and an attire with a kite symbolising the Namikaze clan on his back, he looked exactly like a mini-Minato rsulting in people instantly recognising him as 'son of the yellow flash' or 'Namikaze-sama'. He never liked those names. It was like he was always walking in his father's shadow. "If not for the whiskers, he would look exactly like Minato did when he was younger" were some of the constant reminders that people would give him of his parentage. This affected him dually. His respect for his father shorten why well he wanted to make his own legend his own story not ride on anothers but he knew no matter where he went it would always be 'Namikaze-sama' not Naruto he sighed and looked up from his book to the sun

Currently, he was sitting on that swing brooding due to his family forgetting him it was a common occurence and Naruto paid no mind to it. Whenever he wanted to learn anything, he would have to search his clan's library for a scroll on that and then find an off-duty Jonin to teach him that skill. One of the perks of being son to the Hokage was that people didnt usually reject you for anything less than 'Extremely Important'. But he knew that it was all just to get into his father's good books. Well, he would take any oppurtunity that he could get his hands on.

As a result, his taijutsu was already genin level thanks to spars with a bushy-browed, bowel-cut haired, green spandex clad youthful jonin and a mini clone of his. His ninjutsu was also at genin level as he knew a good number of jutsus but was not extremely proficient in any of them due to a certain silver-haired Anbu who was the epitome of laziness. Genjutsu, he never payed any serious thought to that. Fuinjutsu, that accounted of the only help he had recieved from his parents in his small life. Each time he would scream at top off his lungs for some training, his parents would hand him a book on fuinjutsu. But as he got older, he knew where those books were kept and would take one of them. As of now, he was at fuinjutsu level 3, nothing short of a miracle for a 6 year old because most jonins never got higher than level two which covers the basic storage and explosive seals. Since there was no fuinjutsu teacher available to him, he mostly practiced by himself in that art.

He decided to let-off some steam by one of his walks through the town which would finally end up on the top of Hokage Mountain, specefically the head of the Shodaime. This was a major calmer for him. He always felt at ease there.

While walking by the stream, he noticed a boy of around his age, dark hair and onyx eyes. If this wasn't an indicator enough, the white-red fan on his back made it clear that this was the fresh harvest of emos from the Uchiha clan. He didnt hate them, just didnt like the stick-no thats too short, the freaking tree lodged up in their asses.

Sasuke, the said boy noticed the son of the Hokage, while just about to return from his walk, looking towards him. "Hello" Sasuke said politely but nobely to the blonde. This was a strange yet pleasant surprise for young Naruto to see an Uchiha that was not a stuck-up idiot.

"Hi" Naruto greeted back. "Whats your name?" he questioned back. "Sasuke. And yours?" "Naruto" was the reply that Sasuke got. The next few minutes were spent exchanging pleasantaries. They shared each other's views on public, their stupidity. They discussed about their families and Sasuke was busy praising his Itachi nii-san and Shisui whereas Naruto was the same with Naruko and Menma. They even discussed about their lives and they each found out about the living-up-to-the-expectations or never-be-as-good-as them problem that Naruto had they each got courtesy of their respective parents and siblings. Though they didnt know why, but they enjoyed each others's presence.

Eventually the topic of discussion turned to training. "I am trained by Shisui and Itachi nii-san" Sasuke said. "Why? Dont your parents teach you?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke hesitated for a few moments before he spoke "No... Father is always too busy training nii-san. He rarely has time for me and whenever he does, lets just say it ends with me panting on the ground with little to no advancement and father leaving with a remark about how I should be more like Itachi. It's always about Itachi with him. Itachi this- Itachi that. "Why couldn't you be more like Itachi?". It's as if everytime he looks at me, all he sees is a mistake. A mistake that was foolish of him to commit." finished Sasuke with a slight grimace. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke's situation was practically the same as his. Though his parents didnt express it verbally, but each time they had sent him away, their thoughts were clear. Clear enough that he could imagine himself listening to them saying these words while sending him off to train on his own. He felt sad for Sasuke as he too would have gone through the lonliness in his life. But secretly he felt happy that he was not alone and decided to be open about his family too. "My parents are the same with Naruko and Menma taking up most of their time". Sasuke was just about ready to hear his sympathies as he had heard from many would-be fangirls their age but was caught off-guard with Naruto's statement. Slowly, Sasuke risked a glance at his... friend? His eyes were a display of unshed tears, pain and determination. Much too simmilar to the eyes that gazed back at him from the mirror each morning.

"So you too huh?" Sasuke said. It was more of a statement than a question. They gazed out to the village that seemed so little before them,from the head of the Shodaime that they both found themselves on.

"Yup..." Naruto replied. "They just don't understand, do they? Always to Naruko and Menma they were more active than me when we were toddlers and would take-up most of their time as well as they showed just a tiny bit more stamina than me. That was the fissure point. They paid more attention to them. Then the comparisons started. And now, they would just assume that there better than me in almost everything and dont even bother to train me alone love me or treat me like there son" Nothing more was said as they just sat there enjoying the sunset.

"It's getting late. I have to get back... See you later. Same time" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and asked"Tommorow?" Sasuke nodded to which Naruto replied with a smile "I'll look foreward to it". And with that Sasuke left. Naruto sat down on the head of the Shodiame for a little while and eventually left for his home with a smile. He knew tommorow was going to be an interesting day

"oh fuck me sideways" Thought Naruto as he ran as fast as he could to escape the angry mob of villagers. Ducking through several alleyways, the blonde six year old eventually came upon a training ground. Large fencing lay ahead of him and behind that, a thick forest. Naruto yelled in pain as several kunai buried themselves in his shoulders, arms, and legs. "I FOUND THE DEMON, HE'S OVER HERE!" The whiskered blond turned to see a Chunin pointing at him, a tanto in his hand. Tears falling from his eyes, Naruto limped away towards the giant fence. Seeing a small opening, the young blond squeezed through and disappeared into the dense foliage, angry yells and shouts could be heard behind him.

Several ninja leapt over the barbed fence and continued their pursuit, leaving behind a mob of angry villagers that where thirsty for blood. Further into the forest we see a limping Naruto, who had slowed down considerably from blood loss. "Why why do they hate me?!" He thought in sadness before whimpering from the sharp pain, courtesy of the weapons digging into his body. "I need to find somewhere to rest."Naruto limped for what seemed like hours, silent tears dripping down his dirt covered face, his hair matted down with blood and grime, and his already ragged clothes torn even more. You may be asking why was he being chased well there were some villagers and ninja who got tired of his presence apparently there were some people who thought of him as the fox in human skin and not his fathers child to tell you the truth naruto expected this it may have started a little late but knew it was going to happen none the less thank the gods this was after he tried to go home from playing with Sasuke his new friend actually after they met the first time they met more often and eventually started trainng together they started bonding and soon became irreseperable from each other his parents had no idea he was training nor did they know that Sasuke was his friend they actually forgot about him today by going to a festival in another town leaving him but back to Sasuke and Naruto if you asked anyone who didnt know them they would say they were brothers as Naruto limped in the forest to find somewhere safe to rest he soon came across a large cave

The blonde slightly jumped when a sudden presence entered his mind, willing him to head towards it. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto made his way to the source of the strange presence. As he walked Naruto began pulling out the offending ninja tools from his back, hissing in pain when each one was removed. Inside the seal on his naval a certain demonic fox was sitting rigid, its eyes wide open and its mouth doing the same before it turned into a smirk then a grin, "This will be most interesting."

Unaware of the approaching danger, the blonde continued his journey until he found himself in front of a large cave mouth, invisible energy pulsed from within. Wary but still curious the young boy made his way into the cave. Looking around he noticed torches lighting up the walls that did not look naturally made. Looking closer, Naruto noticed the cave he was in was made of a black metal, human skulls carved out here and there."Woooow, this place is awesome!" he shouted in childlike wonder.

"HE WENT THIS WAY, IN HERE!" Naruto turned in time to see the shadowy figures of his pursuers rushing through the cave mouth. Panicking, the young blonde started making his way deeper into the dark corridors. Naruto let out an "oof!" as he was tackled to the ground. "I got him!" looking up in fear, Naruto saw a Chunin pointing a kunai at his neck. Shouts of joy could be heard not too far away. "I will be forever worshipped for sending your soul back to hell!" the man shouted before bringing his weapon down towards Naruto's neck. The whiskered blonde closed his eyes thinking it to be the end, he heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh and a pain filled scream that was abruptly cut off. Opening his eyes which widened in horror at the sight before him, warm blood splattered on his face.

The Chunin's eyes where wide with horror and disbelief, standing above him was a young Sasuke uchiha with his Sharingan blazing one tome in each eye and was holding a bloodied kunia he followed the mob to figure out what was going on and when he saw his surrogate brother being harmed he was instantly angry and took out a kunia when he slashed the Chunin he was aiming for his shoulder but missed and slashed the neck killing him he'd worry about that later for now his bro was in trouble the Chunin's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell on top of Naruto dead as a door knob Naruto pushed the man off of him and stood up and looked at Sasuke who smiled and nodded no words needed and through two kunia at him Naruto caught on in his mouth and the other in his left arm his right was to numb they turned there heads towards the mob of ninja and civilians who were pissed and then to and more fuel to the bon fire one civilian burst out "see i told you the demon had the Uchiha's in its grip lets get'em and maybe the young Uchiha's soul could be freed if not oh well" the mob yelled and charged at the two who snarled and charged back Naruto ducked under a sloppy punch and stabbed his kunia in the persons chest pulled out the kunia and turned and stabbed a Ninja in the side between the ribs then he kicked the ninja in his balls with his good leg as the ninja went to his knees from the pain Sasuke came behind Naruto and stabbed the Ninja in the back of the throat and rolled over his back and crouched and turned in a full circule slashing some of he civilians legs causing them to fall to the ground in pain sasuke then picked them off Naruto ran from behind Sasuke and blocked an attack aimed at Sasuke's shoulder and slashed the civilan man across the gut the civilan fell backwards onto the ground the mob looked at the man then at the two six year olds Sasuke's arm was covered in blood his Sharingan still on Naruto's face was covered in blood along with his entire left side they were both unknowingly giving off Ki (Killer intent) making a black aura appear behind Naruto in the form of a warrior in armour with a large gauntlet with a yellow gem in it and red eyes Sasuke's aura was red with it taking the form of a warrior in black armour with red flames coming from it's crevices it also had a black robe on its left side it red eyes glared at the mob as did Naruto's aura image the mob screamed and started scattering after the last person left Naruto and Sasuke waited a minute and both looked at each other then ran to different parts of the wall and through up there breakfeast they had just killed for the first time Sasuke was shaking badly as was Naruto both of them were breathing hard just then both were overcome with unexpected exhaustion and collapsed

Naruto woke up in a sewer he could hear the sound of water as it dripped from the pipes he got up slightly woozy for some reason he looked down and saw water up to his ankles "where the fuck am i" he thought he started exploring thinking "well might as well find a way out" as he walked he realized that this sewer was not just a sewer it wasn't cold or hot he didn't even feel the water at his ankles he knew something was wrong started to notice that the walls were starting to space out "hmmmm something big is up ahead" he thought he got into a nice jog when he came to a large gate "wow what in the-" before he could finish a malevolent voice commanded him"come closer" said the voice Naruto inched closer to the gate "closer boy closer" Naruto went closer to the gate when he was inches from the gate a giant orange red paw shot threw the gate Naruto just stood there "what...in...the...gods...name"said Naruto not even phased by the giant claw to him nothing could put fear in him thinks to the villagers he expected a roar because of the claw but what he got was something unnatural "mawhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaahahaha i like you kid no fear in your eyes"

the laugh was strange and foreign but almost to Naruto "hey just who the heck are you" yelled Naruto"oh i'm just your tenant or prisoner the great kyubbi no Kitsune" said the now visible giant fox as it looked at Naruto with its giant red black slited eye the kyubbi "why am i here" asked Naruto kyubbi smiled and pointed Naruto turned to see Sasuke "Sasuke what are you doing here" Sasuke shrugged "i have no idea i just got here whats going on Naruto" Sasuke asked Clearly confused Naruto shrugged "I do not know if i did id tell you" Naruto turned to look at the kyubbi "what gives furball" Kyubbi smiled "The four pests can help you with your answers"

just then four different flashes of light appeared covering the whole room Naruto and Sasuke covered there eyes from the lights one was bright red another a dark green one was a rainbow of different colors another was a dark purple the lights died down to show four figures two where female the other two were males

The one in the middle was a man he wore large armor like he was a knight the armors shoulder guards were the head of dragons the chest piece was the top part of a dragons head there was a longe katana strapped to his waist behind him was a blood red cape he had a head of long straight blonde hair with brown eyes

beside him stood a breathtakingly beautiful woman she looked to be between 18-20 years old she had snow white hair with C-cup sized breasts and a small multi colored kimino with flicks of white flames at the bottom and a heart shaped face her eyes were ice burg blue with cloud white pupils

Next to her was a large man he had dragonic looking legs with 4 talons on each foot, a humanoid torso which kept twisting in shape, large arms with blue scales, sharp claws and a bone spike on each elbow and a demonic looking face with 2 large horns on it. It had long hair that kept changing colour, shape and even turned into snakes at some point. From his back sprouted 2 bird-like wing whose colours kept changing.

Next to him was a woman with dark green hair she had a bow and arrow across her back she had B cup sized breasts and wore a green battle kimino (Sakuras out fit before shipidden only green) with a green chest plate armor

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the four of them with a raised eyebrows curiously "uh hi" said Naruto Sasuke Facepalmed himself at his brother in but blood casuallness "hellow young Lord's" said the man in red armour Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously as did Sasuke "uh were not lords" said Sasuke "your right not for ten more minutes" said the man in draconian armour with two horns the two ladies sighed and shook there heads "okay time for introductions I'm Kami Goddess of light life and good" she said pointing to herself "that's Prometheus fate weaver and controller of every fate in the three realms" she said pointing to he man in draconian armour "that's Victus god of war battle and bloodshed" she said pointing to the man in red armour "and that's Yami Goddess of death darkness and evil also my sister" she said pointing to he other woman Sasuke raised an eyebrow "prove it" he said not entirely convinced and neither was Naruto Kami took on a thoughtful look and pointed at Sasuke and went to his ear and whispered something Sasuke raised his eyebrows and blushed red "its true there gods" he said Naruto looked at his brother weirdly "okay sooo what do you want" Sasuke stopped blushing and facepalmed himself again at his brothers rudeness while Victus smiled "i like this kid" he said in a deep growl like tone "Naruto we are here to congratulate you two" Sasuke raised his eyebrow "for what" he asked "for becoming the next chosen Overlord" said yami as she pointed at Naruto "and Underlord" she finished as she pointed towards Sasuke who looked even more confussed then the beginng

"Okay we will start at the beginning now as you might think that there is just one world your wrong there are in fact three one being this one the other being a necro world or dead world and another being the balance for the two the Necro world is a world for the dead souls of both worlds to travel to the other say if you die here you will go to necro then travel to the other world and be reborn the other world is called Sectora it's like the elemental nations only no chakra or ninja" she paused as she looked to see understanding faces from Naruto Sasuke made a motion for her to continue "now the reason for the three of them is because of the balance" Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously "what balance" he asked

Yami spoke up "the balance of good and evil young one like most people believe there is an order of things good does not triumph over evil and evil does not triumph over good" Victus then stepped forward "like yin and yang one can not live with out the other for if it did destruction would befall the one left standing" Naruto and Sasuke nodded both understanding the price to truely defeat ethier good or evil then Naruto spoke up "okay but what does it have to do with us" Prometheus looked at them "the balance has been disrupted badly in the world of Sectora there isn't any chakra instead there is a power called Mana now this power is dangerous in the hands of evil and good so keep that in mind Now also keep in mind that we can't interfere with humans or any magical creatures for that matter" both Sasuke and Naruto raised there eyebrows curiously at the word magical creatures they were only in tales or stories right...right

"But just because we can't does not mean others can't" said Kami getting back into the explanation "more specifically Titans can not God's" said Victus with a slight tinge of anger in his voice "Titans" asked Naruto "yes Titans young one humans who have excited there mortal shell and have passed the primordial god rank and are close to the rank of gods and goddesses but not there" said Yami "okay but what does this have to do with the balance" asked Sasuke "just hold on were getting to that" Said Victus "Now that you know these things heres the story in the beginning we always tried to keep the balance at first we were being foolish and kept tipping the balance in the favor of good because well good was good and we believed we where doing the right thing if only for a few centuries then we learned how wrong we were when the very good we helped create turned into a beast that sought nothing but death destruction and greed so we had to do something and the simplest thing and reset the worlds to start over when we did we diecided to keep the balance just that balanced by letting good win then evil until we could not take it anymore so we diecided to use you humans more importantly two families one know as the Baron's and the other know as the the Corvins so we split the lands one family in ethier continent two rule it" said Kami she looked to see Naruto and Sasuke both paying a lot of attention and smiled

"We picked one person out of each family out of the Baron's we chose Alan baron out of the Corvin family we chose Michael corvin we gave them a little push now and then but they soon became ultimate evils in there respective lands nd when there power was at a pick heroes came and stopped them then there sons or daughters would rise and so on and so forth until he was created" Kami seethed with a lot of anger her sister came over a put her hand on her sister's shoulder Kami closed her eyes and took long deep breaths calmed down and opened her eyes Victus looked pissed as did Prometheus Yami just looked worried for her sister Naruto and Sasuke raised the eyebrows "sorry" said Kami Naruto Shrugged and Sasuke nodded then she continued "any the line of the Overlord and Underlord was going strong until the last Overlord supposedly killed the emperor Solarius he was trying to be a god by taking in a lot of magic he did die but he also turned into a Titan when he got to his position he instantly messed up the balance by bring a surrogate overlord from the infernal abyess a realm outside of hell he was know only as the betrayer he sent him after the Overlord promising that the betrayer would be more powerful then any other Overlord alive after the Overlords death the betrayer was sent after the line and was ordered to kill them all which he did but that wasn't the only thing Solarius did he then attacked the Corvins line by giving the Fellowship of honour a old spell to destroy the prime evil then he sent the betrayer after the Corvin line and again ordered him to expunged it which like a loyal lap dog he did and after all of that he undid our work and brought the lands together and sent out the Good plague and he did all this in the name of 'good' or so he says he grows stronger every day due to him being prayed to" Sasuke put his thoughts on the table "then why not just destroy him and be done with it" the six year old asked "because he's still human he maybe Titan but until he becomes a god he's still human and even if e becomes a god by that time the balance would be all but destroyed the three worlds destroyed and resetting them is aganist the laws of the immortals we could only do it once" said Victus "no we needed to do something so we tricked Solarius by taking the last of the females of both the Baron's and the Corvin's Family and brought them to the elemental nations to be give birth to the sons or daughters and raise them in otherwords your grandmothers you two" Sasuke and Naruto raised there eyebrows and widened the eyes in amazement "yep Sasuke you are the only one worthy of being an Underlord and Naruto you are the Only one worthy of being an Overlord"

Sasuke was to stunned so Naruto voiced there question "why us and not our siblings" Prometheus stepped forward "for one Sasuke you brother only cares about Konoha when the attempted coup happened Itachi stood for his village and not his own clan admirable but he was and is to focused on his clan to care about anything else if we asked him he would of used power to help Konoha not himself which is down right to good" he said Sasuke nodded agreeing with him one hundred percent Itachi did only care about Konoha he even told him so Prometheus then turned to Naruto "Naruto to tell you the truth we chose you because unlike your siblings you are not spoiled rotten and will appreciate this power and not abuse it same thing for you Sasuke you to appreciate things not spoil and abuse them" Sasuke and Naruto smiled "thanks" they both said then Naruto piped up "why should we accept though" he asked the gods smiled at them the Yami walked forward and stood in front of them "well there are ten reasons let me tell you "Number 10, Minions and Orcs do all your Evil Biddings!" Yami said and Naruto blinked and nodded his head since that did sound kind of cool Sasuke smiled already liking this "Number 9, you can meet cute cuddly animals" Yami added with soft puppy eyes and a grin and Naruto stared at the Goddess while Sasuke raised his eyebrow then the dark goddess grinned widened. "Number 8, and kill them!" she added with a laugh and a large smile a smile crossed Naruto's features, now that sounded more like a goddess of Evil.

"Number 7, you can enslave or kill people!" Yami winked at Sasuke who smiled and nudged Naruto who thought for a moment before a smirk crossed his features as thoughts of a few people he'd really like to enslave some people who came to his mind "Number 6, you can destroy everything!" Yami added with a psychotic laugh and Naruto chuckled slightly, the beautiful Goddess knew how to sell this really well Sasuke was smiling while he had a a lot of thoughts in his head from that "Number 5, girls love bad guys." Victus added while waggling his eyebrows Yami smiled and nodded and Naruto blinked before blushing as a goofy smile crossed his face he could live with that Sasuke Laughed loudly at his brother before he blushed to at realizing what they were talking about

"Number 4, you get great souvenirs." Yami said before pulling out what looked like a crown from her kimino and grinned while holding it towards Naruto, and then quickly put it back in her kimino. "Number 3, everyone is equal under the heel of your boot!" Yami said with a laugh and Sasuke snickered lightly, yes, the Dark Goddess really could give a good sales pitch for becoming an evil megalomaniacal Overlord! Or a Underground Evil Being "Number 2, did I mention the minions and the Orcs?" Yami asked and full-blown laughter finally escaped Naruto's and Sasuke's lips as they fell back slightly then looked up at Yami a dark expression across her features as she smiled at the brothers

"Number 1, no one ever remembers the good guys." Yami added with a grin and Naruto blinked before giving the Goddess a look, basically saying, "that's not completely true" without speaking. In her own defense, Victus spoke for her "Oh, well once there was a Hero who single-handedly defeated a creature known as the Juubi? Have you ever heard of him?" Victus questioned and Naruto and Sasuke both blinked before slowly shaking there heads and both sat up.

"Right, you see young lords, while Heroes are revered and worshipped while they are alive, and perhaps, for a time after they die all Heroes are eventually forgotten. Evil Overlords and Underlords on the other hand, are never forgotten; there is always someone, somewhere, who will tell the tales of their evil, despicable, and deplorable ways! No one ever forgets a truly great villain, young ones. They will live on in infamy and history long after they pass on! So while people love a good hero, history adores a truly evil villain!" Naruto and Sasuke smiled Kami and Prometheus stepped forward and all four gods and even the Kyubbi who was sleep the whole time looked at the two Brothers "so do you except" asked Kami Sasuke and Naruto grinned and looked at each other Naruto nodded as did Sasuke "Hell yeah" said the both of the the gods and the Kyubbi smiled Evil just got two new editions

In Sectora

The betrayer, lord of the Fellowship of honour and Emperor of the Grand alliance shivered it didnt go unnoticed by his guard who looked at him "uh are you alright my lord" he shoke his head no "no i feel a disturbance as if something old is comming back something thats pissed off i want you to tell Riza to double the guard NOW!" he yelled the Guards ran off to do his bidding he didnt know why but the feeling he just got was terrifying maybe he should triple the guard just to be safe

* * *

Well here is the first chapter, i hope all of you like it; there are images for this chapter and the next ones and i wil try to put them in my profile


	2. Chapter 2: Training from Hell

Thanks from the favourites and follows, here is the next chapter.

By the way, there are some images for each chapter, which i will try to upload to my profile

Training from hell

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

-You know what i noticed nobody panics when things go according to plan-

Joker The Dark Knight Movie

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start gasping for air he looked around and quickly knew he wasn't at his house he looked in side of the blue room with different ninja wallpaper saying 'you can do it' or 'Never give up' but what really stuck out was the Uchiha clan symbol on the wall he then looked and saw his best friend and brother in all but blood laying on a small bed "woah was all that real yesterday" he thought as he gripped his head when a malevolent voice spoke "yeah it was kit" Naruto paused and looked around to find the voice then froze "Kyubbi" he thought and a picture of the giant fox nodding came to his mind "can i ask what happened yesterday and why am i in Sasuke's room" he thought the kyuubi yawned "simple after your talk with the gods you and the Uchiha passed out after receiving your gifts" the demon stated that piped naruto up "gifts what gifts" he thought inside the seal the kyubbi facepalmed himself "okay I'll explain you and the boys gift is simple your bloodlines awoke your bloodline is the excessive mana pools of your family basically were every one has only one mana pool you have three giving you more powerful and longer lasting spells the Uchiha's is the same thing yami also gave him an obsidian key it allows him to fight by your side when you go to Sectora" said the giant red eyed fox Naruto nodded and sat cross legged on the floor "How did we get here" asked the blonde Overlord the kyuubi yawned "the gods brought you here after the explanation i'd get some rest because tomorrow you and the Uchiha are going to go through hell because im going to take over your physical training Nin and Genjutsu are going to be usless for you and the Uchiha" with that the great demon tried to sleep as did Naruto until a question hit him "wait kyubbi what about the dead villagers" there was a pause then the demon spoke "there ashes are in the wind now" Naruto's eyes widened and then nodded and fell asleep tomorrow new things will awaken

Next day

Naruto awoke to somebody and looked to see Sasuke's mom Mikoto trying to wake him and Sasuke up Naruto got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at Sasuke's mom he had to say it she was hot she had black hair with black pupiless eyes she was wearing a white tan shirt wit a red dress a blue sandals Naruto looked over at the bed to see Sasuke getting up when he got up he also rubbed the sleep from his eyes when they landed on Naruto they widened then they landed on his mother "morning mom" he said "good morning who's your friend" she asked pointing to Naruto she'd never known Sasuke had friends she was always pushing him to do better while telling him about his brother in order to get him motivated well that would have to change soon "oh wait Naruto aren't you Minato and Kushina's son" she asked Naruto snorted to himself but both Sasuke and his mom caught it Sasuke just shook his head while Mikoto put it in the back of her head for later "yes mam i am actually i should get going or mom will have a cow" he said as he got up to leave "seeya later Sasuke" he said as he left the room and then the compound when he got to his house he just went inside and was about to go up to his room when he heard foot steps he looked behind him to see both of his parents with an angry look on there faces "where have you been young man" said his practical yelling mother both of his siblings came out of there rooms to see what the commotion was "at my friends Sasuke Uchiha's house" he replied "and just what made you think you could go to his house without permission we were worried sick about you" Naruto had to surpress a snort "only because it will hurt your reputation" he thought to himself "im sorry it wont happen again" he said emotionlessly Kushina and Minato froze and Naruto took the opportunity to leave he went pass his two glaring siblings without so much as a flinch and went inside his room "nice job but don't get comfortable you got training in half an hour so get ready" said the kyubbi Naruto mentally nodded and got some rest kyubbi woke him up a half hour later and told him where to go it was a training ground long forgotten by the looks of it it was directly behind the Hokage monument when he got there to his surprise Sasuke was there throwing kunia at a tree "Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped hearing his name being called and looked up to see Naruto "Naruto what are you doing here" Sasuke asked then a vulpine like voice full of malace know as the Kyubbi spoke to both of them "good your both here now Naruto your going to have to-" Naruto interupted him "Kyubbi what the hell is going on" Naruto said out loud Sasuke widened his eyes "simple the pests told me to train you in magic and to do that you need to get stronger in the physical and mental aspect" said the giant fox "but how did Sasuke get here" he asked Kyubbi huffed in announce "i set up a mental link between me and you two i told him to come so stop asking questions and give me thirty push up's on the double mister you to Uchiha" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and did them then the Kyuubi had then run thirty laps and do forty sit ups after they were done he told them to run around all of konoha until he said stop and at every mile stop and do twenty-five push up's and thiry-five sit ups need less to say when they were done they were sore

One year later

The sun was high over konoha as the two brothers were fighting a tall red headed short haired man with blood red eyes and black pupils he wore a red shirt with black anbu style pants with black ninja sandals he was reading a navy blue book as he blocked all of both boys hits and kicks with one hand and not even once movung from his spot "with the absent of both spiritual and physical chi a mage can find his center in his mana and fully realize his potential at least in theory" he said as he blocked a kick from Naruto and tosses him aside as Sasuke came up from behind his blonde haired brother and through a volly of weak punches which the man just blocked "at most times a mage can even open up all of his mana pools and unleash attacks with the power to destroy whole cities or summon creatures of devestating power but this is a double edged sword because it also drains the mage of all Mana but it also enlarges the mages mana" the man closed his eyes as he grabbed both of the boys fist in one hand and tossed them down "all ways know your limits and strive to surpass them that is enough for today tomorrow we see if you both can continue to train under me" Naruto raised his eyebrow "what do you mean akuma-sensai" his brother piped in "yeah aren't we already your students" he asked Akuma smiled and shook his head no and got down to there level "you are only my students not my apprentice's if you were i would teach you more about mana but to do that you must pass my test understand" they both nodded "good go home and get some rest you two for tomorrow you must take a test also go over you mana theory notes i made you take it will help you" they both nodded again as there sensai akuma poofed into red smoke that went into Naruto and in place of there sensai akuma was a shadow clone of Naruto that smirked and went up into a poof Naruto and Sasuke got up there cloths were ragged and torn nothing had changed in the last year except for the both of them being put through hell because of the Kyubbi's training orther wise know as akuma to them they had figured that the kyubbi could put it's mind inside of a Naruto clone with at least two tails of its chakra after they found that out there training got worse for them but what kept bugging them both was when were they going to Sectora to recive there birth rights only for them to recive an answer from the God's with them saying "when you reach the age of thirteen" that made them smile because it gave them plenty of time to get ready they were both seven now meaning only six more years left

Naruto sighed which was caught by his brother and he new why over the years there family's neglect grew to were Naruto's family soon forgot he even existed and locked him out of the house on numerous ocastions so much that Naruto with the help of several hundred mana clones along with another several hundred mana clones from Sasuke rebuilt a house in the Kyubbi destroyed sector and there he stayed it wasn't that bad actually he ate by selling his own seals that he made he couldn't use chakra and nethier could Sasuke so making seals were hard a first but soon became easy the village soon forgot about him two except for the random villager calling him kyubbi brat but he lived with it as for Sasuke his family started seeing him as not even there son and as more of a tool or weapon ready to be used and discarded at a moments notice his mother and father cut almost all ties with him even his brother did it angered Naruto so much that he stooped training with him and shisui they both didn't seem bothered by it at all they even seemed happy

"so bro what do you think akuma-sensai's test is" asked Naruto's black haired brother Naruto shrugged "could be anything who knows i suggest we get a good nights sleep and we eat a healthy breakfeast in the morning" Sasuke nodded they both soon went there separate ways and to there lovely homes with parents that cared for and loved them...yeah right

The Next Day

Right now we find both brothers in the ninja academy unfortunately they were forced to be here by there parents right now there teacher iruka was going over the history of konoha and Naruto and Sasuke were reading there notes well Sasuke was Naruto sas copying Sasuke's notes he had notes he did but they mysteriously disappeared that and they sorta got wet from when there sensai was teaching them how to dodge on the reflex and Naruto had his notes in his back pocket and well water and paper don't mix "and that is how konoha was founded" said iruk then he noticed both Naruto and Sasuke ignoring him Sasuke was reading something and Naruto was copying what Sasuke was reading from what he could see he growled "Naruto Sasuke what did i just say" he yelled everyone looked to see the two weren't paying attention at all Naruto's sister and brother smiled when he failed it would be funny "Naruto tell him i'm busy studying" said Sasuke Naruto nodded while still writing down the notes "konoha was founded by both Hiroshima senju and Madara Uchiha there clans were at war and they stopped it to form the village then Madara went crazy case Madara wasn't chosen as the next hokage and him and Hiroshima faught with Madara dieing and Hiroshima dieing days later there finally done" said Naruto he had been writing the whole time while saying Konoha's founding pissing off his brother and sister"now you have to study it" said Sasuke Naruto smiled "yeah yeah yeah im on it" iruka who had been stooped that Naruto knew the whole Konoha's founding and he knew that if he asked Sasuke by extension he probably knew to he shook his head and went back to lecturing the class and aparently both Naruto and Sasuke

Two hours Later

We find our two brothers of soon to be evil kingdom standing with there sensai in front of a massively large island in the middle of a very large lake on a boat the island itself could house all of Konoha and then some Akuma cleared his throught to get there attention "all right boys your test is to survive three months on this island" Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded they could do it then they saw there sensai smirk evily or maybe not "and to make this harder i have personally gone to the demon world of Makai with the gods permission and brought back a lot of demonic creatures and i also went to the forest of death in konoha and brought back some very dangerous animals" both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened "what and you want us to survive in there" said Naruto and Akuma nodded "with no gear at all" asked Sasuke Akuma took out a kunia and through it at Naruto "on top of that you have to figure out this what is one is all and all is one with one being him and all being her" said the Red headed sensai who nodded and turned to smoke and instead of going in Naruto went up into the air

Naruto and Sasuke sighed as the rowed to the island in there little boat it didn't them long to get there but the sun was going down and they diecided to make camp Naruto made the shelter and Sasuke made the fire which wasn't hard as Naruto and his brother layed down on therer leafy ground Naruto growled "damnit i can't believe he left us here here of all places this island alone must be more dangerous then anything in the whole world"Sasuke scoffed lightly catching Naruto's attention"don't fall for that Akuma-sensai was probably just getting to us i mean Demonic creatures yeah right but more importantly we should figure out what the riddle he gave us means" Naruto nodded "so any ideas" Sasuke shook his head no "all is one and one is all with one being him and all being her it sure is confusing" said Sasuke Naruto nodded in agreement

After an hour of thinking the two brothers went to sleep after no more then sleeping no more then an hour Naruto woke up to pee after he was done he went back to the camp site only Sasuke up but with sleep still in his eyes he didn' notice his scared and terrified face "yo bro" said the blonde kyubbi container "i been thinking more about the riddle and i had the idea that maybe the riddle is ment about this place" said the blue eyed boy as he started the camp fire again with a little help from the kunia he had "i mean one could be the forest and all could be us naw it couldn't be that easy could it" said Naruto as he looked up into Sasuke's face with the fire illuminating it then he saw his brothers scared face "Sasuke what is it" Sasuke slowly pointed hus shaky hand behind naruto who turned and froze there behind the entire time was a giant three headed black furred dog snarling at them while drooling "MY...TERRITORY...MY...PREY" it said as it looked down at the terrified two Brothers


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of An Adventure

The start of an adventure

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

-Sometimes the world no longer needs a hero sometimes what it needs is a Monster-

Dracula from the Dracula untold movie

* * *

Naruto jumped back as he dodged a claw swip aimed for his body he then rolled to his left and grabbed a still frozen Sasuke who snapped out of his frozen ways and pushed Naruto away as a claw came and missed them both they both looked at the giant three headed dog which had all six of its eyes on the both of them Naruto growled and launched the kunia he had it sailed pass the dog and into the Forest the giant dog watched it sail into the forest and looked back at the two brothers "Missed" it said in a growl Naruto and Sasuke smirked "wasn't aiming at you" said Sasuke who pointed behind the giant black three headed dog who looked and saw a cut vine then out of nowhere two giant logs came from his left and right the giant got hit hard splintering the wood of the logs a trickle of blood came out of the middle head while the left head had a giant splinter in it on the right two more splinters were in it but what surprised both Sasuke and Naruto the dog walk forward only to hear a crack from the ground then it looked up with eyes mixed with both pleading and anger as the ground caved in and the giant dog fell to its death as Sasuke went over to the edge and saw the dog had a giant pike straight throught his head well the middle on the other two were dead it also had a another giant pike straight through its spine

Naruto walked next to Sasuke and perred over "think it's dead" he asked his black haired brother Sasuke shrugged "should we check" he asked Naruto who nodded and looked at Sasuke "i'll do it" he said Sasuke nodded and looked around and grabbed a giant long as long as his arm and as thick as his body then he handed it to Naruto "here just incase" Naruto nodded and took it then hopped down the hole to check to see if the beast is dead he hit the ground lightly and poked the giant dog lightly when it didn't move he slammed his club into the middle head the into the left head then into the right head when none moved he smirked and started his climb out when he was finally out he looked at Sasuke "it's dead" he said "so maybe Akuma-sensai was telling the truth" said Sasuke Naruto who nodded and said "no shit we need bigger and better traps" Sasuke nodded then began there three month stay which to them wasn't that bad they killed any demons that came to close to there camp with ethier traps or if they could there own make shift spears and clubs they soon realized that the wild life here on the island was dwindling so with much causation they started eating the demons and other giant creatures they killed it actually increased there mana pools exponentially right now we find the two brothers fishing in a nearby river well Sasuke was Naruto was washing his face "so it'll be three months tomorrow do you think our answer is right" asked Sasuke Naruto covered his face with water in his hands then shook his hands "hope so with oue mana pools being bigger we will need more control training although why he still hasn't taught us any spells is beyond me" said the blonde haired boy and it was true Akuma hasn't taught them any spells only how to manage and control Mana when they asked him why he didn't teach them spells he just kept saying "you'll learn why soon enough"

It actually only further made the brothers question and pester him for spells now here they are about to get more training it only further made Naruto shiver training with him was already torture even more made him nearly cry "oh kami" he said out loud "Sasuke looked at him "what" Naruto shivered "training with Akuma-sensai was hell now it'll be three times that hell" he looked to see a thinking Sasuke who's eyes widened then visibly shivered "Oh Kami your right" he said night soon came and we now find the two brothers at there camp it has changed they now both lived in a large mud hut with one window around the hut were pikes and barbed thorns "so Sasuke what do you think it will be like" asked Naruto Sasuke looked at him "what will be like what" asked Sasuke "being a Overlord or Underlord in your case" asked Naruto Sasuke shrugged "who knows but from what the gods have told us it'll be fun" Naruto got up and looked at his brother "they never said we could come back" Sasuke got up and looked at him "what" he asked "they never said we could come back from Sectora" said Naruto Sasuke's eyes widened they never did but then again they were gods so they probably had a back up plan for them to come back home "don't worry about it they probably have a way for us to come home" said Sasuke Naruto nodded "get some sleep we have to go 'home' tomorrow" he said home with air quotes Naruto nodded and soon went to sleep and sasuke followed soon after

Next Morning

In the morning on the beach we found a kneeling Sasuke and Naruto faceing a sturdy and un movable Akuma that had a fox like grin "all right brats what have you learned" yelled there sensai "one is me" said Sasuke "all is the three worlds" said Naruto "Him is the balance" said Naruto "and Her is Kami" said Sasuke Akuma looked at them with a large face splitting fox grin "all right brats your my apprentice's now" he yelled which caused Sasuke and Naruto to jump and high fived each other "but don't get to happy because now training will be even more intense" he yelled to which both Sasuke and Naruto shivered "Oh Fuck Me Sideways" they both thought

Seven years later

Seven years went by quickly for the two Lord's not much changed since there three month stay on the island Sasuke's family still saw him as weak and as a tool for them to use and get rid of Naruto's family still forgot him it actually came to a point were his brother and sister forgot he was even born which only furthered helped him move on but the most thing that changed was there mana training with Akuma or Kyubbi it was in all honesty straight brutality Akuma gave them no mercy espicaly since there mana pools were bigger it was hell but they managed to pull through and it only further strengthened there bonds as brothers we now find the brothers in the academy Sasuke was reading a scroll and Naruto was reading a leather bound tome the scroll and tome were about the same thing Mana control but what was on there mind was a different thing tomorrow was Sasuke's birthday tomorrow he would be thirteen Naruto was already thirteen tomorrow they knew they would get there birth rights and ot excited them both to no end just then they unconsciously tuned in to what Iruka was saying "tomorrow there will be no school because next week is the exams to see if you can become ninja so good luck class dismissed" he said everyone got up and left including the two lords Naruto wore a black buttoned up vest with black gloves with metel plating on top of it on all fingers even his thumbs he also wore black combat boots and black anbu pants his hair gre out to his shoulders (think ichigo's style when he uses his soul reaper powers to fight aizen for the last time)

Sasuke wore black anbu pants with black combat boots and a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back his hair grew but he cut it to were it came to his ears over the past years there muscles grew but didn't bulg out but were big enough the two brothers walked out of the building they walked passed Naruto's family who were talking to there children Naruko and Menma while Kushina held a third edition to there family a small child she had two years she named Shio she was a girl but had her fathers blonde hair Naruto ignored them and kept walking along with sasuke who followed they kept walking for a few minutes until they both stopped "come out we know your there" said Naruto "Now" said Sasuke in a commanding tone three figures appeared one on the left Sasuke recognized as Sakura Haruno she was a fangirl of his the one on the left Naruto recongnized as Ino Yamanaka a fangirl of his to and the one in the middle Naruto recongnized as Hinata Hyuga a very shy girl that had a crush on him the two brothers sighed "what do you girls want" asked Naruto Sasuke who was already pissed because his family were breathing down his neck about how he should become stronger so that he won't be an embarrassment to his clan and how he was about to become a lord was already on the edge but he calmed down but did give them a warning "and hurry up with your answer we have enough to deal with and we don't need more" he said he saw Sakura and the girls fidgeting and also blushing brightly espicaly Hinata who was twiddling her fingers "well w-w-w-we whe-whe-where won-wo-wondering i-i-i-if you would g-g-g-g-go o-o-o-out w-w-w-w-with us s-s-s-s-sometime s-s-s-s-soon" stuttered Hinata the other girl's nodded in agreement Naruto looked at Sasuke who sighed and shrugged he had a "what the hell could possible go wrong" look on his face that made Naruto want to say everything could "okay who goes out with who" asked Naruto the girls blushed and looked at the two boys "me and Hinata will go out with you Naruto-kun and Sakura will go out with Sasuke-kun" Naruto nodded along with Sasuke "okay leave us we will tell you when the date will be but first we have some personal matters to attend to" said Sasuke the girls nodded and left each had giant blushes on there faces "being an Overlord and Underlord is already paying off" said Sasuke to which his brother laughed and smiled "let's go to the dancing bear to get something to eat" said Naruti rhe dancing bear was a tavern on the otherside of konoha the only place both Sasuke and Naruto could be treated fairly other places ethier overpriced Naruto or underpriced Sasuke but at the Dancing bear the price was the same for both of them which was actually fair

it didn't take them long to get there and when they did the waitress smiled at them and nodded towards them as did the bar man they both knew the boys and got along with them they have saved the tavern countless times from bar fights and drunks trying to destroy the place Naruto and Sasuke sat down in a booth and ordered the same thing they always did two cheese wedges four loafs of bread and three slabs of cooked boneless meats and two cups of honey ale neither Sasuke or Naruto could get drunk Naruto couldn't because of the Kyubbi and Sasuke couldn't because of his high immune system caused by his high mana pools and eating demons but he didn't count that "so tomorrow the day we become Lord's" said Naruto Sasuke nodded as he dranked some of his ale "you ready" asked Sasuke Naruto chuckled and shrugged "nope you" Sasuke smiled "nope but it'll be fun i bet" he said as he smiled Naruto nodded then sighed which caught Sasuke's attention "what's wrong bro" Naruto looked up "seven year's it'll be seven year's to the day we agreed to this i still can't believe it all" Sasuke nodded "look at it this way bro if it didn't happen our lives would be dull very dull" Naruto nodded in agreement happy that his life turned out this way then he helded up his mug of Honey ale "to being evil and having fucked up lives" sasuke laughed and hit his mug against Naruto's "here fucking here" he said as they drunk there ale

The Next Day

Naruto woke up with groan after he and Sasuke started to eat and drank some off duty shinobi came in and decided to get drunk so Naruto and Sasuke had to quickly get them out but it actually turned into a fight which of course the brothers won but that didn't mean they wouldn't be sore even though they both healed fast Naruto with the use of the Kyubbi and Sasuke with his Mana Naruto got up and looked down to see Sasuke sleeping on the floor he looked around to see he and his brother were in a large room and the gods were there four chairs a small table and- Naruto paused then looked again and low and behold all four of the gods were standing and looking at the two Naruto sighed and kicked Sasuke who awoke with a start "who what were" then he looked at Naruto who pointed at the God's and just like that all of yesterday came back to him but just to be sure he looked at Naruto and asked "what the fuck happened yesterday" he asked in a questionable tone before Naruto answered Victus the god of battles and bloodshed answered "you fought and dranked and made your ancestors proud" he said which caused the two Lord's to smile then Naruto looked at them "i suppose this is not a causal greeting" he said to which Promethus shook his head no "it is time young Lord's to grasp your Destiny also happy birthday Sasuke" Sasuke smiled and nodded towards the god of fate then Kami stepped up she had a grim look on her face "we can't hold Solarius back any longer and I'm sorry to say we won't be able to help you any longer after this" the brothers nodded in understanding the yami stepped up and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke do you still have the obsidian key" she asked Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a black key with a green skull on it "good don't lose it or let it fall into the wrong hands or your in big trouble" the young Underlord nodded and stood up as did Naruto and they stood next to each other both had an air of confidence around them out of no where Kami laughed and everyone looked at her as she finally catched her breath "its just so weird and funny I'm the goddess of good and here i am helping evil it's amazing" she said as she moved her hand through the air and a black portal appeared "this will take you to Sectora and to your inheritance good luck you to also don't tell any one were your from it's against the immortal rules and you to could very well be destroyed from it" Sasuke nodded as did Naruto who looked at Sasuke "see you on the other side" Sasuke smirked and nodded then ran and jumped into the portal so did Naruto Kami waved her hand and the portal closed "those two are our only hope now and the other God's nodded

* * *

Sectora Old Lands

Naruto feel to the ground as he looked around "were the fuck am i and were is Sasuke" he thought but he huffed and diecided to look around he soon came to what looked like the ruins of a old tower if that's what it looked like he shrugged and went in as he walked around he noticed these ruins were damn near crumbling one wrong touch or step and it could mean death he walked for what felt like hours but due to the old tower having cracks in it he could still see day light he kept walking until he came to a door he touched it and then put his ear aginst the door cause he swore he heard something as he leaned forward to do some his foot brushed against something metel he looked down to see a metel guantlet he picked it up and inspected it it was large but it was able to fit him by the looks of it and he didn't know why but it called to him so he shrugged and put it on besides what's the worst that could happen as he put it on he realized that the gauntlet was missing something a large circule piece by the looks of it but he shrugged "figure that out later" he thought then he remebered the door and touched it as he thought of some way as to open it but when he touched it the door it self opened to his surprise "creepy" he said to himself as he walked foreward he was taken back by what he heard it sounded like snoring and talking? And it was saying weird things like "get them...bash them...grab them" what was even stranger was that it was comming from a iron coffin by the looks of it but he ignored As he went foreward he found himself in a large throne room by the looks of things there was a stone thron that had over grown frens around and moss on it and even a bug or two from what he saw he ingnored it as he looked around the place had seen better days there were crumbled statues and columns everywhere the roof was off and sunlight poured through like a endless river then he notice it a blue ball of energy that had swirling metel objects in it he went towards it all thoughts banised from his mind then he touched it with his guantlet hand there was a flash of white light and then he appeared he was wearing armour and even carried a giant ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / The - Overlord - 670402612) ax but it was light weight to him as he looked at himself the iron coffin opened and out came a goblin like creature who had a white beard "ah hah i knew not all of the overlord lineage was dead i always knew it but on to more pressing things that armour looks great on you lord it hides all of that putred human skin" said the goblin creature Naruto looked at him then asked "and you are" the goblin creature laughed "i am Gnarl Minion master and devoted servant of darkness" Naruto looked at him and smiled under his helmet "Naruto just Naruto" he said he had cast away his Uzumaki and Namikaze name long ago Gnarl nodded and walked towards where Naruto came in "come with me young master there is much to do and say" Naruto nodded and followed "well got my inheritance wonder how Sasuke is doing" he thought

* * *

Sectora Old Lands 15 Minutes earlier

Sasuke fell out of the portal and landed on his feet he looked around and found himself in a rock valley from what he could tell he shrugged and was about to walk foreward when a man appeared in a blue flash in front of him the man had baby blue skin with red eyes and a long white gotee and wore blue robes and had red eyes and a black wood staff Sasuke looked at him and took out a kunia he had on himself then the man spoke in a voice feeled with age and wisdom "come young master your destiny awaits" he said as he turned around and flashes away several leagues away Sasuke saw a blue light appear he shrugged maybe the God's were helping him this one last time he thought as he ran foreward but every time he caught up to the old man he flashes away this kept on happening with the man only saying "were almost there" after about an hour sasuke appeared in front of a giant skull entrance the skull was huge with a red jewel in it and on the bottom a skull mouth was there with two large black spiked chains connecting the two out of the mouth Sasuke saw a orange glow he paused contemplating whether he should enter it or not when the blue old man appeared beside the entrance "enter your destiny awaits he said as he disappeared in a blue flash sasuke shrugged and went in

Sectora Underground

Sasuke reappeared gasping going through the tunnel entrance was weird and would take some getting use he looked around and noticed he was underground there were black torches lineing the walls on both sides of him his eyesight quickly adjusted as he walked foreward when he did the torches came alive with flame and lighted his way it was actually a corridor or large hallway under ground he saw the blue robbed old man go around a corner and he followed him and everytime he went foreward moee torches lite up he kept following the old man theough different twist and turns until he came to what appeared to be a throne room he could see the stone throne but in the center of the throne room was a pit with orange light comeing from it and on top od it well floting on top of it was a green Crystal that seemed to call to him Sasuke felt drawn to it as if it was a part of him that he had lost and now found he went foreward and touched the crystal and in a green flash of light sasuke reappeared in armour black and red armour ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / The - Underlord - 670402748 )

He smiled as he looked at himself the armour was perfect fit for him yeah it was a little big but it felt right and the mace that came with it was great he gave it a few test swings and smiled it felt like a paperweight to him just then a piece of the wall to Sasuke's left fell to reveal a small Dark green goblin that wore black and red wrappings it also had a small creature around its body the was green with yellow sulfric eyes it was also a deep dark green with a long spider like legs on its body it had a black woodened cane "ahh i was starting to get worried that a knew under lord would never appear" he said Sasuke looked him up and down "sorry for not appearing sooner i guess names Sasuke" the dark green Goblin waved his hand "it's no problem my lord it's all well and good since your here now my name is the Narrator Devoted servant of darkness and helper guide to all UnderLords now follow me Master we have work to do" he said as he walked down a corridor Sasuke followed him the old man in blue robes was banised from his minde he had other important things to worry about and he followed Narrator he couldn't help but think that things were about to get wild around the corner the old man in blue robes smiled his plan was comming together now all he needed was to see it through


	4. Chapter 4: Evil's Heart

Evil's Heart

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

If it bleeds we can kill it- Arnold Schwarzenegger Predator

* * *

Gnarl Minion master and devoted servant of darkness was happy very happy; it turns out that Betrayer hadn't killed all of the Overlords line off, damn was this bloodline resilent or not as Gnarl walked he led The Overlord Named Naruto to a large underground Cavern with two doors then he stopped beside him were seven black metel claws enclosed around a small sphere of blue energy and beside that was a small black metal pit with yellow light coming out of it Naruto was looking around in wonderment "this My lord is the spawning pit and behind you is the Minion burrows in the spawning pit the Minions are born here but the Minions live in the Minion Burrows anyway there is still some life force left in the Brown Minion Gate more on those too topics later summon up some Minions" Gnarl said Naruto nodded and looked at the Minion Gate unsure of what to do then as he raised his hand to scratch his head one short goblin creature jumped out Naruto's eyes widened and then he smiled and lifted his hand the other two minions jumped out "ah look at those kin little evil faces ready to lotte and pillage at your command" said Gnarl with an almost innocent face "your Minions will follow you were ever you go master unless you give them a task" Naruto turned and looked at the yellow goblinoids they were half his hight mainly at his waist and they spoke in a gurgle like tone but he ignored it they all wore brown pants and carried large wooden clubs there piercing yellow eyes looked around and occasionally looked at him Gnarl took him out of his observations of his soon to be hundreds of soliders "follow me master to learn the finer points of combat and minion control" he said as he strikes a pose that made Naruto chuckle a little then he turned and started walking away "or if you want to get straight to the smitting i shall meet you in the throne room upstairs" Naruto shrugged an followed Gnarl as they always say practice makes perfect they went to a door that had moss and overgrown ferns on it it took them a couple of minutes but they came to what looked to be a old training ground it had two area's a high area and a low area both were connected by a large log only accessible by minions by the looks of it as naruto walked he saw a large tree in the area with what appeared to be another minion in it but this minion was a dark grey with one gold eye and a jesters hat and white markings on his body when he saw Gnarl he smiled "ah the master is found as the rat is found in the garbage pile" he said in a weird acent Gnarl huffed and shook his head "our jester Quaver sire i should of nailed him for the crows long ago but he grows on you any way being Overlord more then just throwing fireballs and causing chaos proper evil takes skill and maybe well just a bit of mayhem follow me sire" said Gnarl Quaver jumped out of the tree and followed the old minion they soon came to a large area with a cave in it "this is the sparring grounds sire it was used by different Overlords through time but it was forgotten you can use this place as a sparring arena" Naruto raised his eyebrow under his helmet "but there's nothing to hit Gnarl" Gnarl shook his head "on the contrary sire" several scarecrows with hay comming out of there gloved hands and brown farmer boots and black hats popped out of the ground they looked at Naruto with big yellow eyes and screamed at him and started shuffling towards him at a slow pace "there is plenty to hit" Naruto smirked and raised his ax as his minions howled and jumped and made noises at the prospect of battle "charge sire teach them to respect the new Overlord" Naruto complied and charged he swung his ax and hacked a scarcrows head off then he swung again and hacked one in half at the waist Naruto smiled at did a 180 slicing more scarecrows in half at the waist Gnarl smiled and said "see it's all coming to you evils in the blood" the remaining scarecrows growled and ran to a nearby cliff over looking the training area and started hooping and screaming at him Gnarl snapped his fingers "they are out of your reach sire sweep your Minions after them and shut their mouths" said Gnarl Naruto nodded and pointed forward and the minions rushed forward past him up a log and used it as a make shift path to the scarecrows they jumped up and bashed the Scarecrows making one of them fall to the ground in a pile of hay while the others ran with Naruto's Minions right behind them Gnarl sighed happily "oh it warms my black heart to see them running about the place trying to rip those sacks of hay apart just like the good old days" he said Naruto raised his eyebrow and shook his head while chuckling then the four scarecrows remaining ran to a path and his minions stopped "call your Minions back sire" said Gnarl Naruto raised his eyebrow "how" he asked everything else was self explanatory except for this "raise your Gauntlet it will make them come back to you" Naruto looked at his gauntlet the yellow gem in it was glowing a little he shrugged then raised it in to the air and a horn sounded through out the area the brown Minions ran back to Naruto "now if you want your minions to go through a difficult path you must sweep them through it just raise your gauntlet and they will follow" Naruto nodded and sweeped his minions towards the Scarecrows they started to run again with only one making it the others well he needed hay right the last scarecrow ran to another cliff and Naruto's Minions ran to his side Gnarl started to say something but Naruto raised his hand to stop him "already on it" he said as he sweeped his minions towards the last Scarecrow who went up in a poof Gnarl grinned "i think your ready sire follow me to the throne room evil deeds won't do themselves" Quaver just ran up to Naruto and bowed "welcome master to your new job" he said then he ran back to Gnarl Naruto raised his eyebrow under his helmet and then shook his head then followed Gnarl

Tower Thorne Room

Naruto got back to the very begining of where he started and sighed now that he was an Overlord he sighed he needed to rebuild the throne room how could he make his enemies fear him if had birds nesting on his throne "your throne room sire" said Gnarl Naruto walked forward and dusted off his throne and sat down as Gnarl talked "alas one cannot be a bastion of evil these days with out pesky heroes lining up to destroy you well normally but in our case it was a man more commonly know as the Leader Of the Fellowship of Honor" Naruto nodded "he is actually a man known only as "The Betrayer" whom had once been a "Stand In" Overlord for a previous ancestor." Gnarl explained to the blond before crossing his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his face.

"I'll admit, I liked him at first, he brought a new flavor to evil during his rule. But in all honesty he was trapped in the Infernal Abyss and we needed a new Overlord, preferably of the true bloodline. Thus while his Mistress was pregnant, she was not of proper blood. Her sister Rose however, she was pregnant with a True Overlords Child. She had been our Mistress before her sister, before even The Betrayer was our master. Her father was rather ironically known simply as The Wizard, who was also the mortal enemy of your ancestor. But rather than hate him, Rose loved him because she saw that he wanted only to bring order to the lands." Gnarl explained and Naruto once again wondered if his family was evil, or just dark maybe misunderstood from this story.

"But as I was saying before, something we never truly expected happened. The Betrayer returned and expected to be The Overlord once more. Having taken control of The Infernal Abyss and its many Wraith and Demon armies he waged a long bloody war against us, and our master, for control of the power of The Overlord. The war had losses on both sides; The Betrayer had always been a deadly foe so it was no wonder that he continued to survive no matter what attempt on his life our master made. But eventually he came and killed your ancestor himself and destroyed the Netherworld while we made off with Mistress Kelda to protect her and her unborn child." Gnarl continued to explain before scraping his nails into the stone of the throne.

"The Mistress was greatly distraught, to say the very least, when our master died. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or even bathe herself anymore, she lost her luster and the once proud huntress slowly began to wither away. She lost all will to do anything; even boiling Jester in Hot Oil didn't amuse her anymore and thus she slowly drifted away from us. Then when she finally gave birth, her child was thankfully healthy due to the large Mana Pools within him, but Mistress Kelda, did not survive." Gnarl explained and Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling sorry for his ancestor and his "wife" Kelda, and then frowned, wondering what happened next.

"After several failed attempts by lesser Overlords and Ladies later, who were all killed by the Betrayer before they truely became a Overlords or Overladies we gave up searching thinking the Line was dead well until you came that is but now that your here we can rebuild our Tower and establish a dark domain and unleash the Minions of War on the Betrayer but before that we need to find the Tower Heart it was destroyed by an elf but then your ancestor remade it then launched it at a magical wall destroying it again but it was remade and a Overlord brought it here but then the Betrayer laid seige to this place and stole it or tried to any way we sent it into the world somewhere there is still a little bit of energy left to transport you to the last know location of the Heart i'll go with you" Naruto nodded and got up from his throne and went to a large pool that a large black rock claws came out of the pool with a blue light coming from the center out popped stepping stairs for Naruto who smirked and went in followed by Gnarl

Sectora Underground

Sasuke followed the Narrator with vigor, the armour on him felt good like he was finally apart of something now all he needed was to find Naruto after this the two stopped in side of a room with a giant kettle and barrels and a wooden floor "this my lord is a brewery the moment we find the Dungeon Heart we can use it and the other rooms".

"other rooms" asked Sasuke

Narrator facepalmed himself "maybe i should explain the dealings of a Underlord before i tell you more basically the Underlord has a prime Dungeon from where he launches assaults upon the World above" Sasuke nodded then asked "how did the Underlord's first begin"

Narrator scratched his chin then nodded and lead Sasuke back to the throne room and pointed towards the giant throne and Sasuke sat down as Narrator began "basically the Underlords began from a uhhhh a ambition really it all started with Alexander Corvinus of the Corvin family he was a neglected child that found comfort in castles his parents cared nothing about him and only cared about his siblings who were master magicans and master Swordsman Alexander found that as time went on he would be forgotten more and more so obviously he started learning more about castles and fortresses he soon knew any and every castle and fortress secret there ever was about any castle and fortress but he wanted more so he found his true passion dungeons those soon became his greatest passion now all this time while Alexander was learning his family soon forgot he was alive now this soon became to much for him so he left his family or foster family as he called them any way while he was gone with no one to guide him his fascination with Dugeon's grew more to where he made one then to prove his existence as he said he made the snots and me and soon gathered the alligance of the dark races and Undead and Demon kind and made the Dungeon Heart for his sons and daughters now as you know this didn't sit well for the entire world at the time and so they gathered that armies and attacked him but that only cemented his hate and so he struck back to destroy them he almost did but soon he faced his parents and his siblings and let me tell you about repressed memories combined with anger he was basicly unstoppable so his parent's with a 'heavy' heart as they said locked him away underground with a powerful spell that was said to be unbreakable but it didn't stop him he broke out but was soon killed by the Fellowship of honour they were only just begining but they were strong on a plus side he did have a son that followed his father he gathered the dark races and Undead and Demon kind and lead a war against the Alliance but it ended badly because the Fellowship of honour stopped him but he also had a woman pregnant with his child but a warrior leading the Fellowship of honour kept killing the Heirs to Alexander's Dungeon kingdom well until you came to us that is" said the Narrator.

Sasuke sat with his hands interlocked in front of his face and took in all of the words and the story of his families true origins well the family he liked any way "so find the Dungeon Heart lord take you rightful power and build your Dungeon and let no one stand in your way it is after all yours to begin with" Sasuke smiled and stood up his eyes glowed red and he grabbed his mace "lets go" he said Narrator held up his hands "hold up my lord maybe we should bring some friends along Sasuke let his eyebrow raise under his helmet "what friends" he asked.

Narrator pointed to the glowing crater in the center of the throne room that had orange light coming from it the four bone teeth surronding it and facing inward had a eerily whiteness coming off of them "just point at it and say orc" sasuke did and one green creature with a red shirt and tan pants with a big lower jaw and ax and a yellow sash came out of the glowing hole and saluted Sasuke and went somewhere Sasuke smiled "cool" he said then the Narrator spoke up "thoses were orcs my lord your main melee fighters they are extremely loyal and fight only for you and listen to only you Sasuke nodded "now i bet that we will need more then just one orc we will need a lot more point and say orc three times" Sasuke did and only one orc came out then after a short couple of seconds another then after another wait another did "good lets rally them shall we sit on your throne again and wave your hand" Sasuke sat down and waved his hand as instructed and a map feel from the top and then it showed an area with four green dots and one yellow dot and a small brown area and one blue area Sasuke raised his eyebrow under his helmet again "this is your Dugeon sire the green dots are your orcs and the brown area is your Brewery the yellow dot is gold and the blue area is your Throne Room just poke the orcs and then poke here my lord and you will find the orcs will be there" Sasuke nodded and did it then got up the map rolled itself up and Sasuke followed narrator when he got to where they were suppose to be he found the orcs getting up which he found odd but shrugged it off "follow us" he said and the orcs saluted him again and followed Sasuke and the Narrator out he wanted to use his obsidian key but thought against it when he found his Dungeon Heart then he would appear before his brother but only when he had his Dungeon Heart until then his brother was alone and for some odd reason Sasuke knew Naruto was some how going through the same thing he was he shrugged and followed Narrator out of the exit

New Spring Hills

A black rock spikes blowed from the ground and it opened up to show Naruto standing with his ax on his shoulder "wow what a rush" he looked and saw gnarl with a smirk on his face "aww you made it through the gate sire i knew you would" he said then the turned "this tranquil wilderness so rural and idyllic hideous is it not try not to breath it in lord" Naruto shook his head and smiled gnarl was complicated but well I'd say "you can call forth minions from these minion gates they arcane links between this land and the Tower" Naruto nodded and made a motion for the old minion to continue "currently you can only summon browns you must first find the other lost Minion tribes to summon them prehaps we may uncover some of our looted Tower Objects in this lush verdant abomination summon forth the browns and lets go forth" Naruto nodded and summoned his Browns and walked foreward Gnarl right by his side they soon came upon a herd of small white ponies with pink manes "oh what are those creatures oh by the gods there repulsive kill them kill them with fire!" yelled Gnarl as he shield his eyes from the horrible site Naruto shook his head and sent his minions towards the herd one of his minions jumped on the ponies back and hit it in the head hard but the pony just kept running while trying to buck him off but soon fell to the ground when he hit it again a yellow sphere came out of it and the minion picked it up and ran to Naruto the sphere was absorbed into him the minion ran back into the herd slaughter "what the hell was that" he said Gnarl smiled "that was minion lifeforce sire you can use it to summon more minions to your side Naruto nodded and watched as another minion jumped and hit one pony in the ribcage with a sickening crack it fell to the ground and a yellow orb came out of it and just like last time it was picked up a given to him by the time the last pony was dead naruto had twelve minions back at the Tower and five on the battlefield then he looked to see Gnarl sighing in bliss "ahhh the scrams of dieing light creatures always brings a smile to my face" said the grey goblinoid Naruto shook his head at the Minion Master and followed the old minion they soon came upon a Large clearing and a giant tree in the middle and low and be hold the Tower Heart was in the giant trees base "ahh the Tower Heart quick sire take it away"

Naruto moved his minions to take it when out of the forest came small squad of well armed Children? Naruto did a double take then looked at gnarl who shook his head "should of know the gnomes would be behind taking the Tower Heart again and by the looks of it they've grown from being small nuisances to children sized nuisances" said Naruto raised his eyebrow "gnomes?" he kinda asked the minion master Gnarl nodded "although there bigger and taller then they usually are due to the magic from the wastelands and the magic of the good plague word is that there planning a alliance with the halflings and centures" Naruto nodded and sent his minions towards the squad of gnomes he himself ran in and battled the leader of the squad of gnomes he looked like a roman pretorian in purple armour while his soilders looked like small roman centuriens he swung his ax left but was blocked by the pretorians gladius he ducked under a shield swipe and kicked the pretorian away "oi ya sissy laddy fight mi like ah man" he said Naruto looked at gnarl who facepalmed "they've also been spending a lot of time with dwarves as you can see well hear anyway" Naruto shook his head and charged the pretorian and swung his ax left then facked a right swing only to punch the pretorian and bury his ax into the pretorians back he looked to see his brown minions stripping the dead centurions of there helmets shields and swords seeing his confusion Gnarl spoke "browns my lord love fighting so much that they will take useful items from battle and also usless items as well" he said glumly "Nevermind that lets get the heart and go before more Gnomes come sire" Naruto nodded and had the Minions take the giant glowing blue and slightly purple orb the retraced there steps and came to the main gate as Gnarl called it the gate burst in an eruption of blue magic when it died down Gnarl pointed at the gate and told Naruto to go to the Tower

Tower

Gnarl looked at his lord smirking he certainly lasted longer then the other ones "now that the Tower Heart is back we can start rebuilding i'll get the minions on it while you sire you should get some rest the private quaters aren't open yet so you'll have to sleep on the throne it's actually quite comfortable if i do say so myself" said Gnarl Naruto nodded he was tired from fighting so he sat on the throne and he soon fell asleep

Spring Hills Gold Mines

Sasuke sheilded his eyes as the sun glared at him he put his arm down and held his mace tightly as he Narrator and his small batch of green orcs appeared "ahh the old lands it's filled with magic old and new let us go forth sire i can track the Dungeon Heart like a blood hound for you my lord just follow me" said the devoted servant of darkness Sasuke nodded and followed and waved to his orcs to follow them the soon came upon a group of no more then five human warriors in blue and white armour with silver chain mail on there head "ahhh it seems this is a alliance minning area we should take those guards out as not to warn the others of your malevolent presence lord" Sasuke nodded and ordered his Orcs forward he himself charged forward and struck a soilder in the chest crushing his armor then he slammed his mace into the warriors face he looked around to see the orcs were done he ordered the orcs ti hide the bodies and then he looked at Narrorator who pointed towards the north sasuke went forward and his Orcs followed they soon came upon a clearing with giant mushroom homes and flying faries "what the fuck" asked Sasuke Narrator growled "damn the faires have our Dungeon Heart sire its somewhere in the village i say we raze it to the ground" said The Underlord guide Sasuke looked to contemplate this "no raising it will get me noticed and im not strong enough yet for now we steal the Heart Orcs follow me and stay unnoticed" the orcs nodded and Sasuke and his small band manuvered through the small village until they came to the center of town on a large pedestal was a red glowing diamond "the Dungeon Heart with it you can be accepted as the Dungeon lord and you can learn several spells my lord" said Narrator Sasuke nodded and was abot to move to take it when several well armed Children by the looks of it came out of no where they were all wearing red armor except for a white armored one Sasuke held up his hand in a don't follow order and waited all of a sudden a tall beautiful woman with clear insect like wings and long slender legs with a hour glass figure and large C-cup breats and long glowing blue hair and blue eyes came out with two men in bulky white knight armor carring spears Sasuke zoned in on there conversation

"I would like to present to you my beautiful fairy queen the royal gnome king Sir James of the seven gnome kingdoms" said a light skinned fairy "and to you oh great fairy queen i would like ta present to you my king queen Morgana lay fay of da fairy kingdom" said a Red amoured gnome with a wierd accent by Sasuke's acount "pleased to meet your aquintace miss Lady fay i would like to personally think you for signing the treaty and virtue agreement" the fairy queen nodded "our people will both learn a lot from each other and become stronger over time" sir James nodded "my thoughts exactly my queen with our combined forces plus that of the halflings our people will join the grand alliance and welcome great untold days of peace" Morgana nodded with a smile "in three days time i shall be at a meeting with the reverand philps of the sun church i would gladly sign both documents there at the church" she said sir James nodded and turned accompany me back to my ship if you would please we have much to discuss" said sir James Morgana nodded and followed with her guards when everyone left Sasuke and his orcs plus Narrorator came out "that meeting is important it'll give us time to get everything straight in the Dungeon my lord but first we should grab the Heart quickly before some one comes" Sasuke nodded and motion for the orcs to pick it up which they did

Sasuke and company quickly made it out of the mushroom fairy village and back to the cave entrance

Dungeon

The orcs moved over to the glowing pit before putting the red diamond above it the diamond glowed for several seconds then lowered it self into the pit Narrator smiled "good with the Dungeon Heart back we can start the production of your Dungeon again make new rooms and new soilders for you my lord but for now you should rest sire i can see that becomming a Underlord plus all of this running about has tired you out unfortunately we dont have a private quarters for you my lord and to build one then furnish it takes time a lot of time so for now alas you must sleep on the throne" Sasuke nodded and went to the throne and sat down he soon fell into blissful sleep


	5. Chapter 5: The Brothers Return and Meet

The brothers return and meet

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

"You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"

~~~~~Harvey Dent Batman Begins

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both woke up gasping for air they looked around to find themselves still in the room at the tavern Naruto got up and helped Sasuke up "so did you have fun" the two brothers jumped and turned to see the gods still sitting were they were Naruto and his brother calmed down then Naruto spook "it...was...AWESOME" said Naruto "i love my new powers" said Naruto "and Sasuke how was your time In Sectora" Sasuke smirked "it was cool i lead a war band of orcs they followed my every command it felt great I felt unstoppable" Kami and the other Gods smirked they sorta thought that the brothers would die the moment they reached Sectora but guess they were wrong Kami then got up and stepped towards the two boys "you boys now have your legacy don't squander it from here on out it'll be hard Solarius will throw everything he and the Betrayer can at you train up get stronger and be ready" Naruto and Sasuke nodded then Naruto looked outside to see the sun coming up "how long were we gone" Kami shrugged "about all night give or take" Naruto widened his eyes as did Sasuke and then nodded "also before i forget the only way you can get back to Sectora is by saying 'Porta' sort for Portal" Naruto and Sasuke nodded then Yami stepped up "also happy birthday boys" she said as she handed Naruto a package and then handed Sasuke a package they both bowed and said thank you which made Yami smile "now we have to leave for we have done enough and can't help you anymore so good luck you to" said Kami as she bent down and kissed both there foreheads then she disappeared "Good luck guys" said Yami then she disappeared "you do your ancestors good now make them proud" said victus then he disappeared "may fate help you although we all know that it doesn't control ether of you so good luck" said Prometheus then he disappeared Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled then they bumped fists "wait isn't today the last day of the academy" said Naruto Sasuke nodded then looked to see a smirking Naruto something told him that the blonde had a plan in his head

Academy

The moment the commotion had died down after the arrival of the Namikaze family, minus Naruto, the clan heads were talking today was the day there kids became ninja Minato and his wife Kushina who was holding a small Shio "so Minato so you think your children will pass" asked Fugaku Uchiha clan head of the Uchiha clan Chief of the K.P.F or the Konoha Police Force oh and He's Sasuke's Father. Minato turned toward his long time friend and smiled "of course both Menma and Naruko will pass" he said proudly with Kushina shaking her head at his over activeness "what about Naruto" said a heavenly voice Minato turned to face Mikoto Uchiha Fugaku's wife and Kushina's best friend Minato raised his eyebrow in confusion and then shrugged "with the way his grades have been looking I'd say he would barley make it along with your son Sasuke no offense thou" Fugaku waved his hand nonchalantly he had been trying to strengthen Sasuke for years and in courage him to be more like his brother Itachi and his cousin Shushi and even when he trained the boy Sasuke was To weak to even advance even a little "Sasuke barely tries at best and that's putting it lightly" said Fugaku with Mikoto nodding in agreement Kushina shook her head "what is with those boys do they actually believe that there name will carry them in the world" she said to Minato Fugaku and Mikoto who nodded at her words to many ninja had died to believing that there name held weight in a fight plus add that to the arrogance and you have a bad ninja with no skills at all and horrible manners to as they discussed what they would do with there sons they were unknowingly going to make a plan that would make there children hate them even more

With Naruto and Sasuke

Both Naruto and Sasuke sneezed "someone must be talking about us" said Naruto in a non caring tone Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders in a non caring tone they had both changed there clothes before coming to the academy Sasuke wore a black battle kimono with the Dungeon Lord symbol and red metal shoulder guards (think orochimarus clothes but with out the ropeknot the symbol is a skull with a red diamond in its forehead) Naruto wore a brown version of the clothes with the minion symbol on it (below the brown one besides the tattered one and before the red one with the helmet Sasukes is the black one with the skull only it has a red diamond in the middle (http / overlord . wikia wiki / File : Banners . jpg))

instead of red shoulder guards his were yellow metal shoulder guards they found the clothes when they were about to leave there rooms at the dancing bear there was a note on them that said "hope you like the clothes there made to were they will never tear and grow with you-K." So the boy's took them with a smile already knowing who it was from "so what did you do in Sectora bro" asked Naruto Sasuke smiled just thinking about that realm brought a smile to his face "well like I said I lead a warband of orcs into a pixie and fairy town and stole back my Dungeon Heart and right now I'm gaining strength slowly but surely what about you" he asked Naruto smiled his overlord were coming in strong "I have a army of small impish creatures called minions and we fought a small patrol force of gnomes that were looking for my Tower Heart we fought I won and stole back my Heart" he said with a smile then looked to see Sasuke in deep thought "whats wrong" Sasuke looked up at him "when I was in the village the fairies and gnomes were making a treaty pact and my advisor the Narrator told me that the gnomes and Centaures were making a pact to" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought "my minion master gnarl told me the same thing it seems that the gnomes want to become a part of the alliance of the Betrayer faster then I thought" Sasuke nodded then asked "any Ideas I mean if we fight them alone we will be overwhelmed by there forces" then Naruto smiled "simple one evil isn't enough we need to fight together were are you in the world" Sasuke smiled and nodded when they realized they were close to the academy so they picked up there speed and arrived to the place of boredom in Naruto's case what they saw made them want to freeze and fight at the same time in front of them apparently waiting for them was there parents and siblings

Before The Brothers Arrived (Itachi)

Itachi hopped out of the trees and landed on a rooftop with a small smile on his face today his little brother was graduating out of the academy and becoming a ninja he was so happy and proud of him now he could train and help his brother he loved his brother but his parents always kept trying to make Sasuke like him and he hated that why couldn't they understand Sasuke wasn't him why couldn't they understand Sasuke was his own person and that he could probably become the strongest Uchiha in history of they only helped him not make him into itachi's clone as the eldest ran towards the academy he sighed maybe if he could persuade the hokage to make Sasuke his apprentice then maybe his parents would get off his back

The academy

Now if you don't know about Naruko and Menma let me tell you they hate there brother for different reasons Menma hates him because of how weak he is his weakness made his parents forget him his weakness was his own curse because he didn't strive to become stronger he just let the weakness consume him but not Menma he would become stronger strong enough to become the hokage and get rid of weakness in Konoha starting with his brother he would not be forgotten the reason Naruko hated her brother was because he was a demon in human flesh yes she and Menma had the power of the kyubbi but that was it just the power they could control and use it Naruto had the very soul of the beast and yes her father may have been a seal master but who knows what the demon had been telling her brother in the darkness of the night who knows what deals they made all she knew was that the demon had taken over her brothers body and he was as good as dead as the two siblings were about to go into there classroom to get there teams when they were stopped by there dad Minato the fourth hokage he smiled at them and they smiled back they loved there parents more then anything they would die for them and as they looked at there father they smiled "yeah dad watcha need" asked Menma he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red line going down the middle his red hair was as long as his shoulder and his head band was tied around his arm he also wore black ninja sandals with red anbu pants he had crystal blue eyes as deep as the ocean he also looked like a carbon copy of Minato but with red hair and three whisker marks on each side of his face "well me and your mom were hoping if you knew were your brother was" Menma shrugged on the outside inside however he was angry why ask about that loser why ask about the wannabe ninja who couldn't fight had no skills and was a curse on his family Menma looked at his sister Naruko was the beautiful and hot all rolled into one she look like her mom except she also took more of her Uzumaki genes to hinge the purple eyes she had blood red hair that she managed to braid and made it to were it wouldn't get in the way don't get her wrong like her mom she loved her hair but it could get in the way sometimes Naruko wore a black short sleeve shirt that hugged her tightly she also wore anbu armour plating on her chest and she wore black combat boots with anbu black pants on her back she wore a one handed katana on her thigh like her brother she wore her shuriken pouch "maybe she knows" said Menma Naruko shrugged "i don't know were he is" she said in a sickly sweet way the demon inside her brother may have taken him over but her parents didn't know it they trusted her father's sealing and yes her father maybe a seal master but he didn't do the sealing one Hiruzen Sarutobi did it costing him his life and yes her father did check to the seal on all three of them but there is still a lot of things her father didn't know about seals now if one of the Uzumaki clan members if any were alive besides her mother was still alive then she would of trusted the sealing but since a old hokage did it she was not able or compelled to trust that sealing no re would she ever "really well what about his friends any of them knows were he is" asked there mother the two siblings who shook there head no "at least to our knowledge he doesn't have friends except for Sasuke Uchiha from what we could hear" said Naruko And Menma just nodded just then Fugaku walked up "what's this about Sasuke" he asked and Minato turned to him and shrugged "it seems that naruto is with Sasuke he here yet" and Fugaku shook his head no as he did Kushina huffed in anger "God's what is wrong with that boy he's always been a trouble child I'm sorry for Naruto bringing your son Sasuke into this Fugaku" the leader of the Uchiha just waved his hand "it's perfectly alright Sasuke is the same way even if I don't want it to be that way" said the Uchiha clan head as they talked they then heard the sound of there sons coming and turned to see them

Now With Sasuke and Naruto

The two brothers were stunned for a second they expected there families to be gone by the time they got here but as I said they were frozen for only a second then they kept walking then they noticed it there parents were staring at them along with there siblings Naruto stopped causing Sasuke when they noticed that there "'family'" wasn't moving Naruto being the bold one spoke first "what did we do if i may ask" Sasuke just stood beside his brother with his body tense as if expecting a fight which confused there parents although Minato was staring at there clothing and making a mental note of the colors and the emblems none were like it in the elemental nations maybe the answers were in the archives then he shook his head Fugaku was on another mindset why are both Sasuke and Naruto tense as if expecting a fight and even if a fight broke out do they actuall believe they could succeed in it hmmm truly puzzling "uhh we were waiting for you two come on the class has almost started" said Minato Naruto looked at Sasuke and seemed to be having a internal conversation ((haha)) Menma and Naruko were pissed why wait for the loser and demon when they could of been inside already you shouldnt wait for scum that deserved to be on the botton of your shoe when the conversation was over they looked at there "'siblings and parents"' and shrugged the adults smiled while the two siblings snarled and everyone walked into the building the parents were talking and enjoying themselves while the kids kept to there group i.e Menma and Naruko talked and kept away from Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto did the same to Menma and Naruko

The Classroom

Iruka smiled as he looked at the soon to be ninjas of konoha well after they pass there sensei's test that is in his class right now were the clan heirs of Konoha as he looked at them he sighed he had to admit it he would miss them "Alright now, settle down." Iruka called, with no progress. "Settle dow…. SHUT THE HELL UP! Better. Now, I congratulate you on passing the Gennin Exam, and I wish you luck in your future ninja careers." As he was saying that Naruto and Sasuke and there "family" walked in the room went quiet which caused Minato to rub the back of his head in embarrassment "hellow iruka sorry for making Naruko Menma Naruto and Sasuke late" iruka waved his hand "it's perfectly fine Hokage-sama" Minato nodded along with fugaku and the brothers and the siblings went to sit down as they did Minato began a speech about being ninja but Naruto and Sasuke tuned him out it soon came down to the teams which iruka began " Team 1….. Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno… And Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi." Murmurs were heard throughout the class as everyone looked at Naruto and Sasuke who high fives Sakura was to busy fantasizing about Sasuke "Anyway, your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. And finally, Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Sensei Sarutobi 11 is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Sai your Sensei is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Your Senseis will be here to pick you up shortly. Goodbye." Naruto and Sasuke got up and went to when they saw Hinata Ino and Sakura coming towards them the boys smiled they were coming to school the boys had made up there mind the girls were hot so why not give them a chance "hay girls how yay been" asked Naruto "were good Naruto-kun we were just wondering if you and Sasuke-Kun wanted to get something to eat with us" asked Sakura Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged "all right girls lets go" he said as he took ino and hinatas hands while sasuke took sakuras off to the dancing bear


	6. Chapter 6:The Rebuilding

The Rebuilding and the brothers meet

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

* * *

 **Dungeon Lord log**

Factions obtained 1/3

 **Horde**

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers: 5

Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

Spells: none

Spell crystals: none

 **THRONE ROOM OBJECTS**

Dungeon Heart: obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde Stones: none

Demon Stones: none

Undead Stones: none

Mounted items: none

 **WEAPONS & ARMOUR**

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

* * *

 **Overlord log**

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 0 . 12

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0 . 0

Minion Horde Numbers: 5

Minion Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

 **Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge**

 **Domination** : 0%

 **Destruction** : 0%

 **Evil** : 0%

 **DARK TOWER OBJECTS**

Tower Heart: obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 0

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 0

Smelter Moulds 0/12

Steel Smelter : Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

 **Minion Hives**

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion Hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first Tower Smelter and mold

* * *

I'm not a pretty princess, and I'm aware of that, so I like music that is really intense, really bold, and characters that in a way almost have a dark side and are kind of evil because, for me, that's when I feel my strongest and fiercest, when I'm not necessarily the good girl. -Ashley Wagner

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke laughed along with Ino Sakura and Hinata all five of them were on there way to the Dancing bear and naruto was telling a joke "so the dude says well how long do I have doc says five dude says five what doc says four three two" Hinata and Ino start to laugh along with Sakura and Sasuke when they turned on the street to the Dancing bear naruto looked at sasuke "so sasuke how's the clone Justu comming along" Sasuke looked at Naruto and shrugged "as good as expected I had to switch to kage bushin for an upgrade in strength" naruto nodded and tapped his chin in thought "so how many have you made so far" Sasuke shrugged then took on a thoughtful look at that point in time sakura interjected "if you need help I could help you Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile which he replied by saying "thanks sakura but so far I can make four so thinks for the offer but if you want you could train with me and Naruto so can you and Hinata Ino" Ino shrugged and took on a look of thought "I have been neglecting my ninja training I guess I could if it's alright with you guys" Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they looked at Hinata "Hai I would like to train to I want to get stronger" she said with a smile causing Naruto to blush a little and for Ino to hug his arm with a smile "hay Naruto do you remember where I left my ninja wire" Naruto nodded you left two on the side shelf and the other two on the front table if I'm not mistaken" Sasuke nodded "thanks bro" Naruto just waved his hand "any time" soon they entered the Dancing bear and it was actually fun for the two brothers at first they thought that they would have to fake having fun but they didn't right now naruto is telling another joke "so the dude says hahahahaha okay okay so the dude says that wasn't my sister that was your sister" sasuke bust out laughing and so does sakura and ino and hinata who was actually letting loose and not being that shy really as every one starts to calm down after the laugh naruto and sasuke look at each other and nod "so girls me and Naruto have a question" asked Sasuke "tread with caution you two think before speaking" said the kyuubi in there head to which they mentally nodded and looked up to see the girls looking at them with smiles "why us" asked Sasuke "what do you mean sasuke-kun" asked sakura "he means why us you girls could of had any one in the entire classroom yet you chose the second heir of the uchiha and the forgotton son of the 4th hokage so why us" asked the blonde Overlord to which the girls just smiled as sakura drained her green tea she sat her cup down and looked at sasuke square in the eyes "do me at first it was a harmless crush just nothing more I saw you when I was young and I liked you ever since at first I denied it thinking that it would go away on its own cause well my mom and dad wanted me to go after your brother naruto to push up there standing in konoha but after I saw Sasuke I couldn't stop thinking about him so I talked to i no who just told me I was crazy for coming to her when I should be talking to you but every time I wanted to get close to you I couldn't talk to you but then you left I couldn't find you for a whole month" sasuke and Naruto tensed up they knew exactly what she was talking about that was during the time that they had to figure out the meaning and survive the now demonic island they soon focused back on the story from sakura

"and it got me thinking that maybe this was a sign that maybe my destiny was to be with Naruto's brother and so I tried to get close to Menma with great success but then the more time I spent with him the less I thought of him and the more I thought of you and then...and then you came back with torn clothes and looking like you've starved yourself to near death" she started to chuckle a little "and believe it or not I was mad at you severely mad at you I was angry at you for being away for so long and then having the gall to come back half dead but then I found out I loved you and after that I started to in all honest stalk you sorry by the way" sasuke smirked and waved it off "go on sakura its okay" she nodded with a large and genuine smile "after that I stopped hanging out with menma and tried to get to know you and I did now here I am" sasuke smiled as he pulled the pink haired girl closer to him then he looked at a smiling Naruto who looked towards Ino and Hinata Ino drunk her green tea and then she sighed and looked at naruto with a smile

"well for me it started when you left for that month I thought I was the only one to notice no one knew where you were and at the time I thought no one cared it was actually sad thinking about it really I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you at all so I gave up thinking you would pop up somewhere soon and go about your ways but the moment I stopped looking for you naruto I started to miss you more and more and soon I started to think about you more and more until everyday I thought about and then you came back and I was excited happy hell I wanted to hug you the moment I saw you and when I did see you you looked like hell in a hand basket I followed you that day when I saw you go into a ramen shop after you and sasuke parted ways then your family came in and I saw the thing that made me fall for you that very day...your hope when you saw your family and your family saw you they didn't even bat an eyelash at you and your eyes darkened with sadness and hate I hated that I never wanted to see that again it was like watching the sun die I never wanted to see that look in your eyes ever again and so I was about to go in and sit with you when low and behold Sasuke came back I don't remember what he said but he said something powerful because he brought your smile back and when I saw it I fell in love and over the years I couldn't keep you out of my thoughts there were days were you made me mad by doing something stupid behind belaf like not paying attention or falling asleep even going so far as to walk out of class" she said with a laugh and so did the rest of the gang "but throughout it all I was constantly in love with you and I couldn't stop it no matter what I tried then I found out about hinata and well I'll let her tell her story" hinata made a low "eep" as she realized the conversation turned to here and she blushed a little

"W-well for me it began the day you saved me Naruto-kun I was young about at least five when you saved me from being something horrible...a breeding machine" Naruto gained a look of recognition then he stood up fast and shouted "THAT WAS YOU!" hinata "eep" again but nodded "what's going on" asked Sasuke with a equally wondering sakura and Ino naruto looked at his brother "remember the kumo incident years ago" and sasuke nodded "I was there I held off the kumo ninja long enough for reinforcements to come in after everything was done I saw a girl crawl out of the bag and guess who that girl was" asked naruto who pointed to hinata who blushed from the attention she may have gotton confidence training from ino and sakura but she was still prone to shyness it was just in her nature "yes that was me and afterwards I tried to find you everyday but with no luck so I stopped searching but I never forgot you it wasn't until I was seven that I saw you again I was going home from the academy when I was cornered by these bullies" naruto nodded "I remember that I heard those guys talking earlier about how you thought you were all high and mighty I just thought you were kinda cute" hinata blushed and sasuke shook his head with a chuckle Ino and sakura giggled "anyway as I was being bullied you came and beat them up all of them and you held your hand out to me and said" naruto cut her off "hay there darling need a knight" sasuke looked at him "you didn't" he said and Naruto nodded "that's my boy I'm so proud of you to use my lines oh I feel like crying" said the giant nine tailed Fox that's right kyuubi taught our two megalomaniac evil lords about the birds and the bees and even how to talk to women seems it stuck didn't it Hinata giggled "I thought it was heroic and sweet after you took me home I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you again and I did a couple of days later at the market sector of Konoha I was with my guard when we bumped into each other I wanted to think you but my guard for some reason hated you and he chased you off but after that I started following you and well stalking you in all honesty I wanted to talk to you so bad but I was shy down right scared to even that was until I ran into Ino and Sakura they both taught me how to gain confidence and well here we are now" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and had a conversation in there head "should we follow through with this you know the way our life will play out think they can handle this if we tell them" asked Sasuke "well I think you should" said the kyuubi "and just why should we" said Naruto "simple what was one of the perks of being a evil megalomaniac oh yeah the girls love the bad guy"said the giant fox both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged then Naruto turned and looked towards the cieling

"Girls were going to be completly honest with you being loved is completely forign to us we have never experinced it at all not even from our own parents so what i say now is very crucial bear with us we dont know how to love we dont know when to love all we know is training fighting and being by ourselves" said naruto to which all of the girls hugged there respective others tighter "we...we want to learn though all of it teach us please the road will be difficult and there will be bumps on the road no dont about that but were willing to try there's a whole lot about us that you don't know and plus being a ninja in this world there's a high chance of death at a young age all I can ask is that you be patient please that's all we ask" said sasuke to which he got a kiss on the cheek from sakura and naruto got a kiss on the cheek from ino and hinata "we can wait as long as it takes we can wait" said hinata the bous smiled and everyone resumed to joke laugh and have fun soon it came time for them to head back to the school it took them a shorter time then they thought when they got back they found 1). Every guy including Narutos brother were glaring at them and if you looked closer you would of saw a hint of jealousy in Menma eyes directed at both Sasuke and Naruto and 2). Every girl except for narutos sister had the looks of jealousy and hate directed at the girls which they promptly ignored they all sat in the back and started laughing cracking jokes and smiling soon the sensei's came and picked up there students with only Sasuke Sakura and Naruto remaining after a couple of hours later there sensai did show up with some bullshit excuse that none of them believed and when it came time for introducing themselves Naruto and Sasuke said the bare minimum only saying there names and that being it while Sakura gave the whole introduction now your probably wondering why they did this that's simple because they knew Kakashi would report anything back to there parents and they could not have that so the bare minimum for now we now find the brothers on the way back to the dancing bear when they were interrupted by there true sensei kyuubi "three things one good job with the girls two nice clothes and three you do know you were and still are being followed right" Naruto shrugged "oh we knew remember earlier today when I asked Sasuke about the clone Jutsue and how many he can make remember how he also asked about his ninja wire and were he put it" kyuubi mentally nodded "good because remember we cant do jutsue" kyuubi widened his eyes "it was code" Naruto nodded "correct sensei when Sasuke said he would make kage bushin he was saying that the people following use were Anbu and when he said he could only make four he ment that there were four following us" then Sasuke started talking "and when naruto was talking about were the ninja wire was that was the position of the Anbu two on ether side and two in front just like now" kyuubi nodded and asked "so what do you think they want" Naruto shrugged "most likely our parents are following us due to our clothes and the way we acted" said Sasuke Naruto nodded "hmmmm there just now starting to notice you something's up keep your eyes out and your guard up okay" the brothers nodded and the both said "Hai Master" they soon checked into there rooms the looked at each other and nodded and both said "Proto" and they hopped into the large portal

* * *

In Sectora the old Tower

Naruto awoke to see gnarl smiling "ahhh your awake master that's good come there is much to do" Naruto nodded as he got up off the broken and destroyed throne and followed gnarl to the pool "now that we have the Tower Heart we can begin construction of your Tower but this one wont do oh no no no no no we need another place and I know just the place but to even begin the rebuilding we need more minions time to go out and harvest life force master and maybe even find away into the New Spring City although I suggest going into new spring town first master also I have news master the Heart has given you a gift a minion disk you can his control ten minions and also it has given you the fire ball spell I shall teach you how to use it when the time comes" Naruto nodded then looked at gnarl "what your not coming" gnarl shook his head no "oh no I cant go out again I cant take the feel of lush grass under my feet or birdsong in my ears matter a fact I think I need to go into a dark corner and find something to pummel" Naruto nodded as he went into the portal

New Spring Hills Gold Mine

Sasuke awoke to see his orcs going about there business in his dungeon which was changed he couldnt see his brewery nor could he see his exit to the surface he look to see his walls lined with torches as he sat up in his chair Narrator came in front of him "ahhh your awake master good now I can teach you more of your Dungeon and all the good things you can do Sasuke nodded as he walked off of his throne "now my lord although orcs are the strongest in your now horde they are only the soldiers what I will teach you today are the inner working and mechanisms of your Dungeon for now though you need to know about snots" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "snots" he asked and Narrator "yes Snots my lord the worker force of any proper dungeon for the horde summon some and I will show you why just point to the pit and say snots three times" sasuke shrugged and did as told and out came a very strange creature ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / 6d82d10844f7e307064142a8d0992ef651c19c72-671159634)

"These my lords are snots although not very smart they can dig like no ones business here have them dig in front of us so that we can get out of here" that made Sasuke pause "speaking of that what happened while I was asleep" Narrator waved his hands "a minor cave in nothing major my lord" Sasuke nodded and pointed forward and one snot ran forward "as you can see they are some what smart on there own" the snot hammered against the wall and it feel away to reveal a wooden door Sasuke walked forward and the door opened automatically to reveal a lot of gold and he ment a lot the snots ran forward and put tons of torches on the walls Sasuke walked forward and ran into another door that opened to reveal another machine with three morning stars "ahhh the mauler it seems it survived the cave in now my lord let me teach you how to make a room specifically a Treasury"

With Naruto

Naruto hopped out of the portal with a smile "uhhh hellow can you here me master is this thing working testing testing testing 123 oh there you are master now master the animals here are really ummm frisky I should say" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to see the herd...he...killed...yesterday...oh he summoned his minions and Naruto sat back and watched as his minions killed the ponies so far by his account there should be thirty minions back at the tower with how much life force he had gathered as he walked foreward with his ten brown minions he came up a ravine with a large draw bridge and beside the draw bridge was a flag a flag with a dragon and axes ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / Guild-Dragon-Banner-Right-671159667 )

"Ahhh the Dragon bandits a troublesome group that roams the parts from here to new spring city I guess you should head to the town first until you can deal with that bridge master" said gnarl Naruto nodded as he left the area he soon came to a fork in the road one leading to the town and the other to the mines he chose the town as he was walking along with his minions he heard a rustle and out jumped four men in red ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / A63ec374bc59cfc8ac706f0379d9034b-671159641 )

"ah ambush" shouted gnarl Naruto and his minions ran forward with a yell Naruto dodged a strike at his head and he swung his axe at his victims chest getting a strike then he shoulder bashed the man and swung his axe down killing the man and brown life force came out of his body he looked towards his minions and who were fighting back really well and he charged in to help them

With Sasuke

Sasuke smiled he had learned a lot he now had two treasures and three gold veins gold veins themselves were large pockets of gold that would run out but would take some time he also had two breweries and two brewery kettles now he was learning about the dungeon lords power "now that the Dungeon is up and running sire I can tell you more about your forces you see my lord your ancestor commanded more then just orcs he commanded goblins, trolls, Nagas, undead warriors and even demons but to get to that power you have to get back the Obelisk stones all that you have now is the Green Obelisk and that is incomplete with the horde tribes scattered my lord" Sasuke nodded "so I find the lost tribes rebuild my armies and take the fight to the fellowship"

Narrator nodded "correct master but first we must get out of here to the surface but you go my lord I must stay I cant take sunlight like I use to oh the good old days don't worry your helmet will allow me to see and here what you do" Sasuke nodded as he ordered the snots to dig further he learned that if he held his hand forward long enough the snots will never stop digging until told to as the snot digged forward they hit a blackened cavern with what looked like green eggs "oh it seems you unearthed a spiders nest my lord they must of taken this entrance over during the cave in push forward I can feel the exit is near" Sasuke nodded and went forward with his orcs they ran into small spiders the size of hounds which he easily killed he also noticed some of the orcs calling one orc that killed the most Azgoth the spider bane as they walked forward and came face to face with a giant spider the size of a rhino it was also covering the exit with webbing and more green eggs Sasuke had the orcs surround it and close in on it as he ran forward and smash his mace into the spiders face causing it to lung at the dungeon Lord the orcs ran after the queen and started to slash at its hide and face when Sasuke came out of no were and slammed his mace into the spiders face killing it "ahh the death of a queen nice work my lord if you had saved the head you could of mounted it mounted heads give you more strength and power remember that next time my lord" Sasuke nodded then he heard squashing and looked up to see the spider eggs exploding he ordered the webbing to be burned away and when it was finally clear he walked forward used the skeleton key given to him by the gods to have the exit take him to his brother the light from the exit flickered a little before it settled Sasuke and his seven orcs walked into the exit and came upon a forest he looked around and noticed the exit coming out of a mountain not a large one but a mountain none the less as Sasuke looked at the key thinking it was broken narrator contacted him "sire I since a large amount of magical energy north of your position just beyond those trees you should check it out my lord" Sasuke nodded forgetting about the key for a moment as he and his orcs went beyond the bushes and trees he came to a rather unique sight a armoured boy controlling small brown gremlins who were looting corpse and some were jumping up and down on them "well this is a sight" he said out loud "Sasuke" wait he new that voice "Naruto" he asked "you know him my lord how" Sasuke faced his brother as his orcs formed battle lines in case of a fight so did Naruto's minions "simple he's my brother" he said out loud "BROTHER/BROTHER" shouted both gnarl and narrator in surprise as the brothers watched each other waiting for the first move to be made

* * *

 **Dungeon Lord log**

Factions obtained 1/3

 **Horde**

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers: 5

Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

Spells: none

Spell crystals: none

 **THRONE ROOM OBJECTS**

Dungeon Heart: Obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

 **WEAPONS & ARMOUR**

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

* * *

 **Overlord log**

Might

Domain . Tower.

Browns. 10. 30

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers: 10

Minion Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 200

 **Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge**

Domination: 0%

Destruction: 0%

Evil: 0%

 **DARK TOWER OBJECTS**

Tower Heart: Obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 1

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 1

Smelter Moulds. 0/12

Steel Smelter: Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

 **Minion Hives**

Brown Minion Hive: Obtained

Red Minion Hive: Not Obtained

Green Minion Hive: Not Obtained

Blue Minion Hive: Not Obtained

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of the Alliance

Chapter 7: The Dark Alliance

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

* * *

 **Dungeon Lord Log**

Factions obtained 1/3

 **Horde**

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers: 5

Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

Spells: none

Spell crystals: none

 **THRONE ROOM OBJECTS**

Dungeon Heart: obtained

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

 **WEAPONS ARMOUR**

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

* * *

 **Overlord log**

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 30

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers: 10

Minion Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 200

 **Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge**

 **Domination** : 0%

 **Destruction** : 0%

 **Evil** : 0%

 **DARK TOWER OBJECTS**

Tower Heart: obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 1

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 1

Smelter Moulds: 0/12

Steel Smelter : Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

 **Minion Hives**

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion Hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first Tower Smelter and mold

* * *

"Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... forever." - Joker Batman: The Killing Joke

(I also forgot the orcs look like World of Warcraft orcs only bigger lower chins)

* * *

There have only been a few time Gnarl has ever been surprised, one time being when he saw his Overlord being eaten by a giant rat, another when he once saw his Overlord kill a hero by pulling out his intestines through his spine but now with what he just heard this takes the cake, sells it and make a new one "uhhh master could you please repeat that" Naruto sighed he and his minions were looking at sasuke and his orc war band "I said that the person in front of me was my brother sasuke now if you will excuse me" he said as he looked at sasuke "yo sasuke what took you so long to find me" sasuke shrugged "your hard to find I suppose and besides that I had to gather my strength can't have you out doing me now can we" Naruto chuckled as he held out his arm "I guess not so you got any info on where we are" Sasuke shrugged "I'm just as lost as you are you know anything" Naruto pointed behind him to the forked road "just that that road leads to a bridge that we cant cross for now I don't know how to get it down all I know is that it leads to a town and that town leads to a city" sasuke nodded as he rubbed his chin in thought "there has to be a way to-wait you hear that" naruto stood and listened carefully and then he heard it marching somebody more like somebodies were comming then he looked towards sasuke "quickly hide the bodies and yourselves" he said and sasuke directed his orcs to hide in bushes and behind trees while naruto told his minions to pull the dead bandit bodies into bushes and hide as the sound of marching got closer and closer he then saw Sasuke making hand movements that said that the sound was also coming north he nodded and the looked as from the south blue armoured men and woman marched forward naruto could see them carrying two large banners both of them had a blue background with a yellow lion on it he could also see the emblem on the armoured men and woman's clothes

he could also see men and woman in tattered rags carrying a large red sadan chair which he couldn't see into due to a large red curtain in the back of the blue armoured soilderes in front of them two large men twice the size of normal men were also in blue armour but they looked as if the were possessed naruto could only see blue dots for there eyes

'what the hell were the alliance doing to there soilders' he wondered

from the north was a whole other story sasuke could see men in red clothes walking foreward they looked like the same men he saw laying dead on the road When he first saw naruto

They were carrying two banners in the front and both looked the same

But what really surprised him were the men in front of the red soilders they looked very very demonic there eyes looked like red jewels mined from the deepest parts of hell itself there armour looked as if demon took metal and poured nothing but cruelty and malice into it there swords looked like fangs from the devils own teeth

They were hell incarnate itself to sasuke then he looked forward in front of the was a man that looked like he wanted nothing but to kill everyone and leave he looked pissed and strange very strange as if rock itself melded onto his skin it freaked sasuke out but it also made him want to fight the man a lot

As the different colored men meet in the middle of the road as the two factions looked at each other the tension in the air rose it rose even higher when the dirty and worn down slaves came foreward and lowered the sedan chair one slave ran forward and opened the door to the chair out came a man wearing royal clothing as if he were king of a entire nation he was also fat very fat

as the man walked forward the two blue armoured knoghts leading the forty armoured foot soilders walked forward with him as did the other man with rock skin his two demonic knights also walked forward they both met in the middle of the road "I thought we had an agreement governor regent Maxious" said the rock covered barbarian man Maxious just seemed to sneer at the man and the he laid his hands on his large stomach "and we do mister black rock you and your men control this large part of the land and the gold mine in this are-" Black rock cut off the large man "And shit if we control this part of the land why is it that I found alliance troops near my gold mine" Maxious scoffed

"please my people would not be caught dead on this land your lucky I don't call the GodPrince ValenWood of The Elves for reinforcements to destroy you once and for all the only reason you are around is because we have mutual benefits from each other you keep other vagabonds and thieves in the region in line while making money while I on the other get to have the lowest crime rate in the entire Empire and reap the benefits of it in the Senate and council meetings each year"

Black rock growled he knew that Maxious was right as much as he hated it without Maxious then he would be nothing but a poor thief and begged on the street and that was being nice in the empire there was poverty out the ass only way not to be poor was to either be a senator or a solider or a governor Regent and black rock could never be ethier of those a senator was a corrupt fool and he had his honor a solider was only a dog who took orders and he didn't take orders that well gave them yes took them hell no and as for Governor Regent no...just no "and as for the reason for my men being near 'your' gold mine you didn't think I would let you have this area freely would you" Black rock scoffed "well you wont have to worry about that because your men are dead" he said Maxious grew red in anger as if he was about to explode "hold your anger toad i didnt kill your men somebody or something else did" Maxious looked at Black Rock "your proof" he said behind barely hidden anger and greeted teeth Rock pull a alliance helmet from behind his back and through it at Maxious feet it had a large slash marked on its left part "and to add salt to the wound some of my men are missing they were suppose to be here in case you planned to ambush me the governor scoffed "what dont trust me" he said Black rock just looked at him "noted...so if you are missing men as am I who do you think is behind this" Rock shrugged "could be anyone most likely someone who knew how and were to hit us my suggestion is strengthen your borders as I will do the same the bridge connecting our lands will be closed ill keep the wheel spokes that will lower it in one of my camps" he said "...whats to say that your mystery man isn't watching us now" rock chuckled "simple I know he is but he will have to get through my forces first now return to your city and stay out of my lands until I send you a message okay" Maxious wanted to argue but he nodded this was a good and if Black rock failed at least he would know who he was facing hmmmm he would need to get in contact with GodPrince Valenwood for reinforcements he had a lot of planning with his commander to do

as the two forces left Naruto and Sasuke along with the minions and orcs came out of the forest "well then I think we have a plan right Naruto" said Sasuke who nodded "yeah we do you need anything before we move out" Sasuke nodded "yeah I need more orcs let me go to my dungeon and get them" Naruto nodded "I'll wait here for you to return" he said as Sasuke left Naruto sighed as his minions started to laugh and shout at the thought of battle soon "Master I didn't know you hand a brother" said Gnarl sounding surprised "Sasuke isn't my real brother Gnarl but we treat each other as such but what really surprised me is that he has an army of orcs at his command" Gnarl nodded "you should watch yourself master" Naruto looked at the sky "oh why" Gnarl raised an eyebrow "he has an army at his back my lord he could betray you" Naruto chuckled "not likely but I will Gnarl thanks for the advice" Gnarl smiled "No problem my lord"

Sasuke's Prime Dungeon

In his dungeon Sasuke was receiving the same lecture from The Narrator he just smiled and agreed he also was looking at his dungeon as of right now he had two maulers at the entrance in front of his wooden door he also had five snots working one gold vein and he also had five orcs primed and ready for combat as he began to exit the dungeon he used the skeleton key and returned to Naruto's side as he walked out he looked at the Narrator "he's my brother he wont betray me" he said as he and his five orcs walked out

Surface

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards were black rock went thinking that if they followed him they would come across the camp and find the wheel spokes that also came with another question were would they put the wheel spokes Naruto didn't see where to put them but they decided to cross that bridge when they came to it as the miniature army of ten goblin like minions and five orcs and two black knight like warriors matches it was very odd and a little intimidating if you actually looked at it they soon came to a large hill as they went above it they looked down to see five dragon bandits patrolling in front of the wooden gates the wooden wall looked new and not even a day old Naruto and Sasuke could see beyond the gate into the camp to see slave pens and at the far end of the camp they saw one of the red knights directing four men to carry red wheel spokes into a large tent just them both of the boys heard there aids contact them both "Hello testing 123 hello hello testing masters can you hear us" Naruto nodded as he cleaned his ear out with his pinky and Sasuke was shaking his head "yeah we can hear you pretty damn good you can stop with the testing now" Gnarl and Narrator started chuckling "hello and greetings master Naruto I am lord Sasuke aid I am the Narrator Devoted servant of darkness and helper guide to all UnderLords" Naruto nodded "hello nice to hear of you I am Naruto the last overlord" Narrator nodded "and hello to you sire Sasuke I am Gnarl Minion Master and also a devoted servant of Darkness well now that we have introductions out of the way me and Narrator have devised a plan of how to attack the alliance first we must take down there allies starting with the Dragon bandits" Naruto nodded "we already planned on doing that but first we need those spokes for the bridge to expand our lands and take this war to them" Sasuke looked at the camp then nodded "Naruto's right we need that bridge once we have it everything else from that will be sort of easy now we have to focus on this camp first" Gnarl and Narrator nodded "master if you would agree I would like to move the prime dungeon under your brothers tower more protection and more ability to mobilize with your brother" Sasuke nodded "go ahead I approve of it" at that time Naruto chimed in "speaking of that Gnarl how goes the rebuilding" Gnarl rubbed his white haired chin "it goes good lord but we could also use more minions to speed up the process my lord" Naruto shrugged "I'll see what I can do in the mean time lets get to battle" he said to Sasuke who nodded

Horde Strength 150 %

Sasuke and Naruto marched there forces forward to the gate when they came meter in front of the gate one dragon bandit noticed them "hay josh do those guys look strange to you" josh looked towards the small army of evil "yeah what should we do" the dragon bandit scratched his head "uhhhh fight I guess then take there stuff" josh shrugged "seems about right" Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded and they charge forward with the orcs and minions some had swords others had clubs while the orcs were the same Naruto rammed his shoulder into a Dragon bandits chest then he slashed from the left shoulder to the right waist line he looked to see Sasuke slam his mace into a bandits chest and send them flying not far but into the wall hard he also saw his minions fighting along side the orcs against the other three bandits one minion jumped and slashed a bandit on the top of his right shoulder while a orc came up and knocked him to the ground while the other minions started beating on him and stabbing him to death he then looked to see the other two bandits dead and being looted by his minions who were now wearing leather armour with small knives for swords for them the minions were shouting in triumph while the orcs were roaring while Naruto collected the Brown minion life force

when they calmed down Naruto sent four minions to a small wheel and they began turning it opened to show the camp and Sasuke and Naruto walked in with there forces "be careful my lords the dragon bandits maybe dumb but there tough" Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they walked in with there forces they didn't even take to steps before dragon bandits saw them and began a fight "my lords not to interrupt but now is a good time for us to show you your magical spells for lord Naruto you have a fireball spell" Naruto nodded as a surge of information came into his head on how to use the spell after it did he sent a fireball into a nearby bandits chest then he swung and slammed his axe into a bandits chest slicing it open then he threw two more fireballs one making a nearby tent catch on fire "for lord Sasuke you have the earthquake spike spell" said gnarl and just like Naruto the surge of information in how to use the spell he smirked as he jumped and slammed his mace into the ground causing the earth to shake a little and for spikes to shoot out and impale five bandits Naruto looked up from setting fire to tents to see his ten minions fighting hard as were Sasuke's five orcs he also looked to see torn pieces of tent hanging on Sasuke's spikes from his spell they were winning they were pushing the bandits back Naruto turned and dodged a slash of a sword and brought his axe down lopping his poor opponents head off his shoulder then he turned and slashed another bandits in half at the waist then he sent another fireball forward striking a bandit in the chest causing him to catch fire and burn to ashes then he charged and slashed another then another soon the battle was over fifty dead dragon bandits layed at Sasuke and Naruto's feet there army had taken loses two Naruto was down to three minions and Sasuke was down to two orcs they on the plus side Naruto had fifty more minions back at the tower and while they were fighting gubbin the minion digger had made a waypoint gate and a Minion gate in front of the gate they both agreed to go and regather there forces

Before going forward so leaving behind the now nearly destroyed and burning camp Naruto summoned more minions and Sasuke summoned more orcs and waited a the entrance of the cave for them to which three fresh orcs came out of the cave that was also something it was revealed during the battle that all Sasuke had to do was think of the creature he wanted summoned and it came from the pit as Sasuke came back Naruto was ready as were his minions "ready to end this" Sasuke nodded and the walked into the now on fire camp they did run into bandits that were trying to escape the fire but they were killed with a fire ball to the face as they were walking or well marching to the lead tent naruto heard a good conversation between two running bandits before he killed them it went like this "gods this fire is hot its like the ones those red imps at the fort would start for no reason" said the one bandit "yeah or how one of those ugly goblins would start due to there stupid inventions" said the other bandit after Naruto killed them Gnarl and Narrator spoke up "those red imps they mentioned sound like our boys sure they must have the red minions in there fort" said Gnarl "and they must also have our goblins at there fort to sire must be forcing our boys to build them something but what" said Narrator in thought "we can think on that later for now we will have to worry about getting those wheel spokes and getting out of the burning camp oh I'm sweating by just looking at you hurry and find the spokes my lords" the brothers of evil nodded and began to run towards the lead tent they soon came to the area and in front of it was the red demonic knight who snarled no words were needed all knew only one side was going to win this fight "got a plan bro" asked Naruto in Sasuke's head and Sasuke nodded "i hit the front you and your minions surround him and we take him down" Naruto nodded and he and his minions charged in yelling his minions surrounded the knight who was busy fighting off both minion and Naruto's attacks and didn't have time to see Sasuke and his orcs charge in as the knight was surrounded and losing ground he charged Mana into his sword and slammed into the earth causing a wave of fire to erupt and blast everyone back Naruto and Sasuke hopped up and as did there forces albeit slowly at first Naruto looked at Sasuke "same plan" Sasuke nodded vigorously "yeah we did damage lets go" they charged as the red knight started to throw fireball after fireball at charging forces when Naruto and his minions got close they began to attack the knight and then Sasuke and his orcs came in and the knight began to charge his fire wave attack again seeing that Naruto and Sasuke ordered a retreat as they did Naruto threw three fireballs at the knight and before he left Sasuke slammed his mace down onto the ground the fireballs slammed into the knights face breaking his concentration when he looked up he saw a earth spike coming at his face and he knew he couldn't dodge it the spike destroyed his entire head his headless body feel on the ground with a thud and Naruto threw a fireball at it setting it on fire just to be sure "quickly masters the spokes get them" the boys nodded and Naruto ordered his minions to take the spokes and they quickly left the burning and destroyed camp behind as they walked out Naruto put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath "wow that was tough" Sasuke nodded equally tired constantly using the earthquake spike spell nearly drained him of all his Mana and he was sure Naruto felt drained as well "lets go fix this wheel already this whole thing has begun to get tiring" Sasuke Nodded "agreed lets go" the evil army marched towards the bridge when they got there and after some searching the found out where the spokes are supposed to go and the combined force of minion and orc began to turn it when the bridge finally came down they marched across it and came to see a large warp gate appear and a red and Brown minion gates came up Naruto nodded "come on Sasuke we did enough for today lets go get some rest" Sasuke nodded and went into the portal as he ordered his orcs to go back into the Prime dungeon the orcs saluted and left

Naruto's tower

Naruto and Sasuke appeared to see minion guards and orc soldiers opposite each other and also they saw the banners of both of there forces at the front where there were two thrones but oddly enough the tower was still being built Naruto and Sasuke walked forward as the minions and orcs saluted and Gnarl said "hail the brothers of darkness hail the heirs of evil" Naruto and Sasuke both seemed to glow with pride in there hearts and on there faces if anyone could see it they knew that there ancestors were smiling down or up at them it depends really as Sasuke and Naruto got to the top of the steps they turned to see there forces chanting one word "War,War,War,War,War,War,War,War,War,War" The brothers looked at each other and nodded then they held there weapons in the air causing there growing army to roar "today we struck but a small blow to our enemies but I promise you we will strike an even greater one" said Naruto "we will march on there lands and burn them we will destroy there fields there farms there towns and there cities" said Sasuke "we will regroup our army and we will march upon there precious empire and we will burn it" said Naruto "there lands shall burn with our hate there grounds shall shake with our boots" Naruto smirked "there skies shall darken as our armies march to there cities they shall cry out for there false god in misery" Sasuke smiled he knew where Naruto was going "your blades shall drink blood your hands shall grasp meat and gold and we will destroy them" Naruto nodded "now lets show these fools that Evil has returned lets show them HELL" then together the brothers said "TO WAR!" The minions and Orcs Roared loudly so loud that it shook the tower Naruto looked at Sasuke and held out his hand and Sasuke took it "to war" Naruto nodded "to war my brother" Naruto's eyes glowed eerily orange as Sasuke's glowed red with anticipation

In new spring city

Maxious stared out at new spring city and he sighed the God prince ValenWood had agreed to send reinforcements soon and Maxious was great full very great full indeed as he stared out at the city he saw smile to the south and he knew war was coming to his city he growled this city was backwards and poor but it was his backwards poor city and he intended to keep it that way and he wouldn't give it up with out a fight a very hard fight

In The Heavens

Kami and the other Gods sat around a large pool of water and it showed naruto and sasuke shaking hands inside of Narutos tower with there banners flying freely in the now nearly made and still under constrution tower and the gods smiled "there strength grows soon they will be a force to be reckoned with" said yami with the other Gods except for Kami to nod "Kami penny for your thoughts" and the beautiful god nodded "yes they may be growing stronger but there doing it slowly to slow-" Victus stopped her before she could go any further "now hold on Kami you know we can't do anymore to do so would disrupt the balance and that is a horrible idea" Kami sighed tiredly as she looked at the other Gods her family "I know but there has to be something right" she looked at the other gods and saw all of them shaking there heads except for Prometheus

Which made Kami raise her eyebrows "there is no other way right promethus" Promethus continued to look at the pool of large water at the two brothers "...promethus...right" the lord of fate looked up towards the other gods "there is a way to help them" the other gods looked surprised at that "how I thought we did everything we could" said Yami in amazement Promethus waved his hand and the pool of water changes to show hinata ino and sakura "the vixens what about them" asked Victus promethus simply looked at the pool "in the time of the ovelords and dungeon lord the mistresses were a symbol of power and conquest and they also have the overlord several ideas and designs to upgrade there tower minions and there dungeons and even there armour and weapons in simple the mistresses gave the Overlords and Underlords power and strength and since that is present by right and law the mistresses belong to the Overlords and the Underlords" and kami nodded then continued

"And since the girls already agree to be in a relationship with the boys they are technically the boys mistresses meaning they could add to the boys strength and more strength means stronger overlords and Underlords" Promethus nodded "okay so when should we get the girls to the boys" asked Yami then Promethus continued "traditionally the mistresses are gained by the underlords and overlords after there first major victory" Victus smiled "I can take care of that as of now the boys have destroyed the first Dragon Bandit camp and they have evem gained both Govenor Regent Maxious and Black rocks attention meaning that soon they will take the town of new spring then on to new spring city I believe after the town is taken we should give them one girl each" kami looked at victus "what do you mean Sasuke only has sakura" Yami started to laugh "dear naive sister do you really think that those boys will attract more girls faster then a boy band its in there blood" kami nodded "okay but we cant let them go into sectora the way they are they will need forms something to hide the way they look so that they don't attract questions and speculations" Yami raised her hand "I can help with that with your help to sis" Kami nodded "okay then we all have jobs then Victus will watch for the boys battles me and Yami will create bodies for the girls and Promethus you will watch the boys in case they get more girls everybody understands there roles right" everyone nodded "all right then let's get to work" and they all disappeared in different colored flashes

* * *

 **Dungeon Lord log**

Factions obtained 1/3

 **Horde**

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers: 5

Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

Spells: none

Spell crystals: none

 **THRONE ROOM OBJECTS**

Dungeon Heart: obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

 **WEAPONS ARMOUR**

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

* * *

 **Overlord log**

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 90

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers: 10

Minion Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 200

 **Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge**

 **Domination** : 0%

 **Destruction** : 0%

 **Evil** : 0%

 **DARK TOWER OBJECTS**

Tower Heart: obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 1

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 1

Smelter Moulds: 0/12

Steel Smelter : Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

 **Minion Hives**

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

 **All Quests**

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion Hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first Tower Smelter and mold


	8. Chapter 8: The Test

Chapter 8: The Test

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

* * *

Dungeon Lord log

Factions obtained: 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue obelisk: not obtained

Red obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers: 5

Horde Strength: 0%

Gold: 100

Spells: none

Spell crystals: none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Dungeon Heart: Obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

* * *

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 90

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 10

Minion Horde Strength 0%

Gold 200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 0%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Tower Heart: Obtained

Health Disks 0

Mana Disks. 0

Minion Disks. 1

Spell Stones. 0

Spells. 1

Smelter Moulds. 0/12

Steel smelter. Not obtained

Durium smelter. Not obtained

Arcanium smelter. Not obtained

Hell smelter. Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold

* * *

In The Elemental Nations

Naruto and sasuke along with sakura sat down on the ground as they waited for Kakashi to show up it was 6:30 in the morning and naruto and sasuke had just got back from sectora they had just desyroyed a Dragon bandit camp a large one and had gained entrance into the new spring lands naruto had even put a waypoint gate behind the door and all they had to do was wait for them to get back to sectora to go to the village then on to the city and on to king Maxious lands but now that they were out of sectora back into elementa and forced to live out a life full of hardship...although it wasnt that bad at least they had the girls in there life and the owners of the dancing bear in there life so life wasn't all that bad as the boys and one girl waited for there sensai the swiftly feel asleep

Few hours later

"Ahem" the kids rose from there nap with a blushing Sakura who had somehow found herself in Sasuke arms as Kakashi looked at the two he did a weird eye smile then he looked around "where's Naruto" he asked then they heard snoring from a tree? They looked up to see Naruto in the tree sound asleep sasuke went up to the tree and climbed it quickly then he promptly pushed naruto out of the tree said boy screamed as he plummeted to the ground when he reached the ground with a thud he looked up to see a very happy Sasuke who he gave a very heated glare at if looks could kill Sasuke would of died a hundred times "your lucky oh gods your so lucky I respect you" said Naruto as he got up and cracked his neck then he looked to see a eye smiling Kakashi "the hell have you been Hatake" asked Naruto a whoosh of air indicated Sasuke had landed behind him "come on Naruto give Kakashi some credit he will be our sensei today well maybe any way" naruto huffed as he sat down

Alright it's good to see you're all so eager I'll just quickly explain the test and then we can begin" declared Kakashi as he pulled out a pair of bells and held them up.

"Your objective is to get these bells from me within the next few hours you have until one o'clock to get a bell from me you may use any means you deem necessary those without a bell go without lunch" declared Kakashi expecting to hear growling stomachs but to his surprize nothing.

"Never hurled from training and I've trained with training monsters" declared Naruto still glaring at Kakashi and somewhat at sasuke who was conveintly looking at the clouds while whistling.

"Anyway the ones who don't have a bell once time is up are sent back to the academy" declared Kakashi hoping to scare the genin a bit he got the reaction he wanted from Sakura but Naruto and sasuke just rolled there eyes. Which kakashi saw and he mentally sighed "It seems the fears of there parents were correct they are arrogant of the familey name guess i got to beat it out of them" thought kakashi

"but sensei there are only two bells" said Sakura, to this Kakashi nodded.

"Yes only a maximum of two of you can pass this test" declared Kakashi with a sadistic grin.

"And with that bit of information I believe we'll start" said Kakashi and with that Sakura ran off into the forest alone.

"Uh Naruto Sasuke I said start" said Kakashi thinking the two of them hadn't heard him.

"Oh we heard you quite well Kakashi but you've wasted my time so I'm a little pissed right now" declared Naruto. Before Kakashi could even get another word in Naruto grabbed a scroll on his right hip and he threw it to sasuke who caught it and opened and channeled some mana in it and out came a large mace he caught it before it hit the ground kakashi looked at naruto and saw he had a axe in his hand the boy's had got these gifts when they were givin there clothing they kept it hidden because well no one should know there business especially there 'family' "hay sasuke you think we can use our spells outside of sectora" thought naruto sasuke looked at him and shrugged then he grew a devious smile on his face "don't know...wanna test it" Narutos eyes glowed orange to which kakashi saw but what caught his attention well enough was Narutos left hand was on fire then he threw his hand forward and several fireballs

Flew at him in an instant flew at Kakashi, who for his credit schooled his features quickly before jumping to the side to avoid all of the balls of flame however as he landed sasuke was on the jonin in a flash of black he raised his mace and brought it down, Kakashi barely had time to get a kunai out before Naruto was upon below him with his axe with a quick switch kakashi had switched with a log and he watched with a surprised look as the log was destroyed in a instant the brothers landed on there feet

Before naruto growled and flew at kakashi and started swinging at him kakashi blocked where he could but he knew he had underestimated the brothers whole heartedly just then sasuke flew at the two with his mace raised and he slammed it onto the ground causing the ground to quake causing kakashi to loose his footing badly but he never expected for rock spikes to pop out of the ground if it wasn't for his training he would of been impaled he backflipped several feet away gasping but the brothers weren't giving him a brake as naruto sent several fire balls at him sasuke charged foreward and began swinging his mace kakashi's kunai was knocked away from his hand but he pulled another one out and he blocked sasukes mace but again he forgot about Naruto who jumped above the two with his axe primed and ready he slammed between the two breaking up the fight but the sasuke rolled across Narutos back and slammed his mace into kakasjlhi chest pushing him back then naruto tan from the left side of kakashi and slammed the blunt side of his axe into kakashi stomach kakashi gasped as he grabbed his stomach he really underestimated the two of them he jumped back huffing and puffing but sasuke ran forward and slammed his mace in front of the one eyed jonin who knew what was next and just in time to because next out came the earth spikes but he couldn't land because sasuke ran to where he was and slammed his mace into ground again and soon it became a jumping game as no matter where kakashi landed sasuke was there causing him to continue to jump into the air soon it came down to the jonin huffing and puffing as he stared at the equally huffing and puffing brothers sakura was also there she had came out while sasuke was keeping kakashi in the air naruto being between the two looked at them and they all nodded and charge foreward

Kakashi narrowed his eye and raised his hand to remove his headband but then a loud ring went through out the area everyone stopped and looked at the loud ringing bell and they all breathed deeply kakashi walked over to the bell and turned it off then he looked back to see naruto leaning against a tree while sasuke was leaning against another while holding sakura "okay well sorry to say you guys lost better luck next time although you did do great except for you sakura I couldn't evaluate you since those two" he pointed towards sasuke and Naruto "were more of a problem sorry to say that" sakura shrugged as she looked at her boyfriend who was smirking which made her raise an eyebrow before both he and naruto through a bell to a wide eyed kakashi feet "wha-but how when" asked kakashi to which sasuke replied "while you were busy jumping around like a suna jumping bean my spike took both of the bells" kakashi smiled " Excellent work you two but who will get the bells?" asked Kakashi as he stood up leaning his back on the tree looking at the genin.

"They can both have the bells I got no problem with doing the ninja academy again" said Naruto tossing his bell to sakura who looked at it then at sasuke then she shook here head no and sasuke smiled as he kissed her then he quickly threw the bells to the ground.

"No without you man you go back I go back and that's final" said sasuke as his bell hit the ground.

"Yes either we all pass or none of us do besides I didn't do anything to earn this you guys did" said sakura as her bell hit the ground.

"Is that your final answer?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from all three genin.

"Well congratulations you three pass" said Kakashi with an eye smile. To which the brothers and sakura raised there eyebrows at and kakashi waved his hands for them to follow him soon they came to a large stone object ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / Konoha-s-Memorial-Stone-686016401) in a large field as the three genie stood back behind kakashi as he walked up to the stone

"This stone you three is a memorial stone built in honour of the ones who have given there life and died for konoha" Sasuke held sakura a little tighter to which she noticed and naruto eyes narrowed a little "I can't promise you three that your entire ninja career will be filled up with joy and happiness but what I can promise you is this as of now I will give my lives for you and do everything in my power to keep you say but to do that I want you to remeber something and to always keep this in your heart those that break the rules are trash but those who abandon there friends are worse then trash" Kakashi took a deep breath before he continued "I have hundreds of friends on this accursed stone I pray that the only time your names will go on here is because of old age and not of battle...the last little advice I can give you is to watch out for your friends your allies and your comrades because as of now they are your brothers in arms understand" after that the three genin gave a collective "HAI SENSEI" Kakashi smiled as he looked at the stone. Naruto looked at sasuke who was holding sakura with one arm and then and there in his eyes he made a vow no matter what would happen to him he would make sure sasuke always returned home always

* * *

In High Heaven Court Kami's Throne Room

Kami sighed as she sat on her throne he and yami had just made the bodies for naruto and sasukes mistresses she waved her hand and then three large orbs came out of nowhere literally the first orb was a mix of red and green she waved her hand and the orb grew large to show a beautiful woman with red hair and leaves for clothes and she had a very wild look in her eyes ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / 3655450-9107249759-26889-686016806)

This woman was for Ino who from what she had heard loved plants so she combined a dryad with a human woman and tada this was the product she waved her hand and the woman went back into the orb of red and green the next orb was fiery orange out came a very beautiful demonic woman with black leathery bird wings and lava like bikini clothing with black chains connecting it ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / Images-686016407) this was for sakura since the girl had a fiery spirit and since demons were almost non existing in sectora well almost any way

Kami waved her hand and the firey orb collasped on itself. The next orb was purple royal purple anyway it opened to reveal a very beautiful darkelf woman with black hair this woman was for hinata since the girl had a timid sport that was slowly coming out due to being around the girls and being around naruto and sasuke she thought the girl needed another push to fully come out of her shell ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / Socc-07-686016799)

As Kami looked at the dark elf she smiled she and yami had done a very damn good job as she looked at it her eyes grew wide and she quickly hid the orbs as not even a second later a tower of light and flame entered her court to show solarius well the emperor of light as he now called himself becoming a titan had gone to his head drastically as did his name ( zeo12300 . deviantart art / Emperor-of-Mankind-by-genzoman-686016421)

As he stood in the middle of the room he growled "KAMI HOW DARE YOU" he yelled at her Kami snarled at him "I BEG YOUR PARDEN SOLARIUS" she yelled back "YOU KNOW GOOD AND GODDAMNED WELL WHAT YOU BITCH YOU SAVED THEM" Kami smirked as she summoned some tea and drunk it slowly "summoned who dear sun titan" Solarius snarled as the elf titan marched up to kami's throne "you know damn well what you bitch you saved those pathetic lines of evil you pathetic bitch" Kami growled "you will hold your tounge solarius I am stronger then you and I have no idea what you are talking about" solarius growled he knew Kami had to of been the one to save the last line of evil who else but her and her pathetic court "grrrr it matters not if you saved them" he said and he walked up the stairs of her throne "sol I will become a god and when I do I will kill those two fools and end there blood line myself and you my dear" soon he was towering over her with a sick twisted and sinister grin on his face "you and your sister will bear my children and I will make you watch as I slaughter your brothers in front of you or maybe maybe I will keep them as ransom to keep you complacent" he said as he looked down on her Kami growled she couldn't attack him with out breaking the ancient rules

"Grrrrr prepare yourself solarius those two pathetic idiots as you called them are more stronger then you thought one is from a clan know as the Uchiha there eyes allow them to see everything and the other is from the Uzumaki and there know for being loud rambunctious and completely unpredictable" solarius growled "so you admit that you saved there blood line" Kami smiled "oh no I admit to nothing what I am saying is this you once said you would become a god above everything else now you are a titan and you have not only posses off me but you pissed off them so far warning I would get your pet and yourself ready because I may not be able to kill you but they can and they intend on bringing there war with you to you very door step" solarius growled as his hand snapped up and around kami's throat raising her from her chair as she choked on her tea and his grasp then he brought her close to his face and he licked her face once then he whispered in her ear

"you think that scares me let them come I want them to come let them bring there armies of minions undead demons and there hoard they will face my betrayer they will all the creatures I have wrought the boundless power I have gathered and mastered and one by one there armies and soon they themselves will fall at my feet and then in will impale them on my battlements and then I will take you and your sister mind body and souls in a pool of there blood" Kami looked into his eyes as they glowed with an unholy fire and aura "your Insane" she said as she choked solarius let her go and she feel to the ground gasping and coughing "no I bring order to a corrupt balance you and your fellow gods have made you once tried to contain my greatness my vision and my power but such a thing can never be contained it must be UNLEASHED" he yelled as a firey aura engulfed him suddenly a large pool of energy burst up through the ground and went into him as he obsorbed it a single tear went done Kami's cheek then she said to him "the time is soon approching to where you will answer for your crimes" solarius looked at her "i answer to no one" he said as he kicked her away and into her throne as he turned around and began to walk towards his still open portal "all who challenge me will be burned by the heat of the sun of my hatred" he said as he entered it

In The Elemental Country's

Sasuke and Naruto both looked up and growled for some reason they both had just got pissed for some reason


	9. Chapter 9: The Wolfs and Hounds of Evil

Chapter 9: The Wolves and Hounds of Evil

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Dungeon Lord log

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 0%

Gold 100

Spells. none

Spell crystals. none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Dungeon Heart: Obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 90

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 10

Minion Horde Strength 0%

Gold 200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 0%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Tower Heart: Obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 1

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 1

Smelter Moulds: 0/12

Steel Smelter: Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold

"Release Your Warg riders." - Saruman Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers

The Hokage's Tower

Minato smiled as he looked at the jonin in the room he saw both fugaku and kushina talking in the corner most likely kushina had pulled him into a conversation about her team he may love his wife but man could she talk as he looked at the jonin he sighed as he noticed his student kakashi was missing again he sighed he really had to talk to the man about letting go rins and obitos deaths werent his fault that's right he knew why the man was always late though he kept it to himself he like kakashi new exactly what would happen his friends would at first sympathize with him then after that they would tell him to do the one thing he knew kakashi and himself could never do let go they would tell him to let go of the pain let go of the hate move on he'll Minato would tell him the same thing but he just couldn't because well he simple doesn't want to let go ethier yep Minato himself was also mourning but he did it alone and away from his family and friends mainly in his own library/study as he looked at the jonin standing around he sighed and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention

Okay seeing that Kakashi is going to be late why don't we begin please tell me in order which team pass and which didn't" said Hiruzen.

"Team 1 fail" said the Jonin 1#.

"Team 2 fail" said the Jonin 2#.

"Team 3 fail" said the Jonin 3#.

"Team 4 fail" said the Jonin 4#.

"Team 5 fail" said the Jonin 5#.

"Team 6 fail" said the Jonin 6#.

"Team 8 pass" said the only women

"Team 10 pass" said the a smoking a cigarette man

"Team 11 pass datteybayo" said Kushina

"So Asuma and Kurenai why don't you tell us about your test first then Kushina-Chan will next" Minato ask.

The women was Kurenai Yuhi the sensei for team eight she had fair skin and long black untamed hair that reach her upper back and had unique color eyes taht were red and had an additional ring in them, She had make-up red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible overall this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of a rose thorn's, her hand's and her upper thigh's were wrap in bandages and she wore regular shinobi sandals and her Konoha headband that.

The man was Asuma Sarutobi the sensei for team ten he was a tall man with olive skin and short black hair with a beard and brown eyes, he wore the standard Konoha uniform but with a sash that had the kanji for 'fire' mark on it around his waist.

"Because my team was made to be a tracker squad i thought to see if they were able so my test for them was to find a couple of items that I hidden in the training ground and the forest which succeed in by working together Hinata use her Byakugan to locate them then Shino use his insect's to find the traps I set and Kiba use his quick reflexes to receive them" said Kurenai.

"As for my team I created different puzzle's for them forcing them to work as a team Choji and Shikamaru didn't have a problem with it however Ino on the other hand took some time to agree and chip in" said Asuma.

"For the kids we had a game of capture the flag to test how strong they are and I don't want to toot my own horn but the kids are really strong Menma was the frontline assault backed up by some of that Sami boys ink lions while Naruko sneaked behind to get the flag my ban at girl is really smart" bragged Kushina

Suddenly in a proof of smoke Kakashi appear reading his orange book.

"Hey" said Kakashi.

"Thanks for joining us Kakashi now as everyone else has already revealed maybe you can share as well" said Minato.

"Well my team pass" said Kakashi surprising everyone because Kakashi had never pass anyone before especially Fugaku and Minato.

"Wait really sasuke passed the test" asked the Uchiha Clan head Kakashi nodded "so did Naruto those two were actually the main fighters there other teammate sakura couldn't even fight me until the end" Mianto had wide eyes as he looked at kushina then at Fugaku

"Everyone who's team didn't pass please leave Fugaku you stay" said Minato and six Jonin left the room except Fugaku.

"Now Kakashi please tell us what happen" Minato said curious.

With Naruto And Sasuke In Sectora

Naruto awoke in his still rebuilding tower as nd he looked to his left to see sasuke getting up and dusting himself off he looked at Naruto and he nodded then he went below to the dungeons and Naruto cracked his neck "gnarl" gnarl looked up from the rebuilding plans to see naruto up and he as quickly as he could "yes my lord is there a problem" naruto shook his head no "is there any new on the front" gnarl shook his head no "no my lord all is quiet" naruto nodded "and how goes the rebuilding" Gnarl waved his hands "it goes well lord we have reopened the prisoner cells and it also seems that Lord sasuke has taken over the dungeon and moved in quiet well actually" naruto nodded "any problems between the minions and the orcs" Gnael shrugged "actually the minions and orcs are getting along quiet well and it is nice to talk to the narrator its nice to talk to a mind on the same level as mine...oh no uh I meant uh I mean you are quiet smart my lord I just meant high I ment uhhh you know what I got nothing" said gnarl as he gave up trying to explain himself Naruto raised his hand as if he was going to strike the minion master who braced himself for the hit only it never came and he felt a hand on his head he looked up to see naruto softly rubbing his old grey head and he smiled "it's fine gnarl now I'm going out so tell sasuke to meet me at the bridge" gnarl nodded still dazzled that he didn't get hit but he left to go to Lord sasuke as he saw naruto walked towards the tower gate and disappear

With Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he saw his filled up treasury his orcs were maintaining the room by placing wooden beans and round buckler shields on the walls as he walked out of his treasury he saw his orcs salute him as he sat on his throne he slouched a little in his chair "sire we need to Focuse on finding the goblins then we could upgrade our dungeon with proper defences if a allaince force invaded the dungeon now we would win but we would also suffer high casualties" sasuke nodded then he saw gnarl walking towards him he bowed to sasuke "Lord sasuke naruto has left for the bridge he wishes for you to accompany him" sasuke nodded as he summoned all of his orcs at the dungeon entrance and he left to the entrance

At the bridge

Naruto and ten minions waited as he saw Sasuke and his band of orcs come out of the forest naruto smiled "ready to begin our conquest brother" sasuke smirked "hell yeah let's go begin our birth right" as the small army of evil marched along the roads and into the small village ahead of them they soon saw something on the road it was a man tied to a pole? Naruto raised his eyebrow as did Sasuke before they could do anything the man noticed them "oh sonny boys the pupmkins have finally done it they've taken over my farm with the halflings i knew bob was right ohhh I should of listened to him years ago" said the man then he got on his knees "oh please get my farm back I'll be ever so greatful" said the farmer naruto looked at the man groveling before them and he snarled he hated that if your to pathetic to take your own farm back from halflings and pumpkins then what use are you to the world none none at all and when he looked at Sasuke he had the same look on his face just then gnarl and the Narrator contacted them "my lord naruto I should warn you that most matter of fact all acts of evil will give you evil energy strengthening you and give more boom for your powers" said Gnarl "for you Lord sasuke it is slightly different you will grow stronger but you will also change the world around you due to your corrupting nature and aura" naruto looked at sasuke who was smirking "okay take us to your farm peasant" not noticing or plan old not caring about the mean comment the farmer got up as happy as a little kid in a candy store and he lead the two evil lords to his farm where naruto grew even angry all that he saw was one sleeping halfling the farmers home was behind a small vally with two small hills on both sides in front of the home on the hills were several large orange pumpkins ten at max he growled as he summoned his mana and a fireball in his hand as he turned to the farmer "something wrong sunny boy" naruto said nothing and through a fireball at the man who screamed bloody Mary as he ran around the field on fire sasuke smirked as he raised his mace and he through it it smashed into the man's back immediately crippling him as he burned sasuke went to grab his mace as he smirked

Evil 5% They just murdered a peasant was it an accident or the start of an evil rampage?

"damn fool wasiting our time let's kill these halflings and be done with it he said but as he walked foreward he saw the halfling get up and rub its eyes the halfling wore brown chanimail wuth brown clothes he also wore iorn chest metal covering his chest and his large stomach "halflings the scourge and infestation of the country side kill him while he sleeps my lords" said Gnarl naruto smirked did this fool actually think he could defeat him and Sasuke but then his train of thought was stopped when he saw the halfling pull out a wooden flute with pumpkin designs on it he blew on it and a soft melody came out "huh he doesn't seem tough at all" said the Narrator

Sasuke smirked "what is that song supposed to due something" he started laughing so did his orcs and Naruto and his minions but then they stopped as they saw five yellow musical notes travel from the flute into the near by pumpkin patch the notes entered the pumpkins and the shake a little and then they roll down and land in front of our dark hero's "oh crap" the pumpkins then shakes some more before the suddenly sprouted vines and then craved faces some sprouted eyes

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pumpkins and gripped his sword "pumpkin piper stupid halflings always coming up with the dumbest things" said Gnarl the pumpkins looked at two evil lords and they roared sending pumpkin innards and seeds everywhere naruto growled and he charged forward with his minions so did Sasuke and his Orcs that were yelling "WAGHHHAGHHHH"

In the Elemental Nations

"Wait wait wait let's back up you mean to tell me that they used Justus without hand signs" said a confused Fugaku kakashi nodded to the man he looked to see Minato and kushina looked confused "as I said at first they acted like they could beat me and at first I thought I would have yoyo beat there arrogance out of them but I was wrong I was going at them at about low chunin level and they nearly beat me at that level" everyone in the room gasped none of them and I mean none of them expected to hear that they expected to hear that the kids did horrible and learned a life lesson not that they were skilled enough to take on a low chunin there just couldn't be any more surprises about the boy could there "there is one more thing though" said kakashi or may be there was Minato looked at him "what is it" kakashi sighed as he put his book up "as you all know I was in anbu I was trained very well in the anbu and I even became a anbu captain now one of the training sessions in anbu one of those abilities was to be able sense chakra for a Jutsue before and after an attack...but the anomaly with naruto and sasuke was that I couldn't sense no chakra from them at all" Fugaku and Minato and Kushina's eyes widened "but but that's impossible they had to of used chakra to use to jutsue's its impossible not to use chakra to cast jutsue's" said Kushina Kakashi sighed "I know nii-San but I'm one hundred percent sure there was no chakra in there attacks none at all" Minato sighed this was very disturbing very disturbing indeed

Back with the brothers

Naruto sliced a pumpkin in half and then he stepped on one near his foot he looked to see one of his minions stabbing a pumpkin in the face over and over again while he saw another of his minions jumping up and fown on another he looked and saw sasuke was smashing a pumpkin with his mace and he saw his orcs crushing pumpkins and slicing them as he looked at the mad halfing he smiled "is that the best you can do" the halfling said something in gibberish and began to run away "quick after him master he may lead you back to the halfling hovels" Naruto nodded and he ran after the halfling along with sasuke and there evil forces they chased the pumpkin piper until he stopped in front of a small cave only big enough for a minion or a halfling the halfling flipped them off and ran inside the cave "oh dirty cheater theres no use going after him now now you should focus on finding the town sires" Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and walked the road with there army they soon came upon a large town with a large wall made of wood as the boys got closer they saw two farmers on the wall one farmer pushed the other "hay wake up somebody is approaching the other farmer woke up and looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke with there forces" the farmer on the left looked at the brothers and tilted his head "they look like knights" the farmer on the left rubbed his chin "they dont look like good knights"

Naruto looked at sasuke as the two farmers bickered and argued "so ignoring the fact that these two imbeciles are going at it in front of us got a plan" asked naruto sasuke shrugged "I thought you had one" naruto sighed as he thought "hay hay you two down there prove to my friend here that your good knights and go free our friends from the lumber mill camp down the road I'll warn you though to get to the camp you need to go through some halflings and they ain't very nice to others" Naruto growled as he raised his arm up "hmmm I could hit them with a fireball from here" sasuke sighed and lightly hit his back "no let's just free the slaves and besides we may be doing there dirty work now but at least we can get in the town and kill them for it later" sasuke said and naruto nodded "all right let's go but I call killing them later" sasuke chuckled as the two brothers walked down the road only to come to a small hill with a small wheat stalks growing on it the farmers must of been useing this hill to grow food "wait masters look" said Gnarl and the boys ordered there forces to hide in the brush out of the wheat stalks came a small army of about twelve halflings naruto gripped his ax in preparation to fight but then the brothers saw something they didn't expect first there was the howling crying of wolves then a sort of laughing but not normal laughter no this laughter was cruel and cold out of forest came large wolves that were running fore ward towards the halflings

"ah wolves a minions best friend well a brown minions beat friend anyway" just as the wolves started to tear into the halflings the laughing grew louder as large hound like beast came from over the wheat hills

"Ah Hounds my lord sasuke if put with your orcs they could destroy even the toughest of opponent's" sasuke and naruto smiled as they watched the hounds and wolves tear into the small squad of halflings and eat away at them flesh bones and all when the animals were done eating they ethier la yes down or walked around what remained of the halflings "I would suggest that you have your minions and orcs take over those hounds and wolves my Lord they could prove very resourceful" said the Narrator naruto and Sasuke nodded "what if they attack our guys" asked naruto "fear not my Lord the hounds and wolves have an innate sense of evil and once your minions or orcs or even you get near them they will instantly become submissive" said Gnarl Naruto nodded and sweeped his minions foreward while sasuke ordered his orcs foreward the minions hopped on the wolves back and smiled "yay we got wolfies hahaha" while the orcs went foreward anc held out there had and one by one the hounds went next to the orcs "hay naruto those orcs and hounds are like you know who" said sasuke naruto looked at him with his head tilted then sasuke made small marks on his cheeks in the air then naruto looked back at the orcs "yeah your right" gnarl and narrator looked at each other and raised one eyebrow "who are you talking about lords" asked the confused evil helpers at the same time naruto waved his hand "no one gnarl just some old memories alright now let's go" said naruto all of his minions had mounts and all of sasukes orcs had hounds as the pair walked foreward towards the camp

Minion horde strength 10%

Horde strength 10%

Dungeon Lord log

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue Obelisk: not obtained

Red Obelisk: Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 10%

Gold 100

Spells. none

Spell crystals. none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Dungeon Heart: Obtained

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin Warband

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 90

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 10

Minion Horde Strength 10%

Gold 200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 5%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Tower Heart: Obtained

Health Disks: 0

Mana Disks: 0

Minion Disks: 1

Spell Stones: 0

Spells: 1

Smelter Moulds: 0/12

Steel Smelter: Not obtained

Durium Smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium Smelter: Not obtained

Hell Smelter: Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown Minion Hive: obtained

Red Minion Hive: not obtained

Green Minion Hive: not obtained

Blue Minion Hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold


	10. Chapter 10: Army Grows and Suspicions

Chapter 10: The Army Grows and Suspicions Arise

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Justus's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Dungeon Lord log

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: Not obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue obelisk not obtained

Red obelisk Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 0%

Gold 100

Spells. none

Spell crystals. none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: none

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: none

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Find Naruto and combine your forces

(3. Find The Goblin War band

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 90

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 10

Minion Horde Strength 0%

Gold 200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 0%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Health Disks 0

Mana Disks. 0

Minion Disks. 1

Spell Stones. 0

Spells. 1

Smelter Molds. 0/12

Steel smelter. Not obtained

Durium smelter. Not obtained

Arcanium smelter. Not obtained

Hell smelter. Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown minion hive obtained

Red Minion hive not obtained

Green Minion hive not obtained

Blue Minion hive not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Find Sasuke and combine your forces

(3. Retrieve the Red Minion hive

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold

"It is an army bred for a single purpose to destroy the world of men." - Aragorn Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers

An:/ Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like it just tha t I have a new job that has me working from 6 in the morning to 11 at night for the entire week I just got a new job that pays the same but it has me working from 6 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon so I should be good on updates now

An/: Also get this playlist ready you don't have but it's a good soundtrack for the story ( playlist?list=PL1866229455CEE4B6)

In Konoha With Minato Kushina Kakashi and Fugaku (play track 16: Overlord Tower Start)

"No chakra but if there was no chakra then how did they use those attacks?" asked Fugaku "I don't know but I sense there is more to this there has to be," said Minato

"Yeah, something is going on here that we're not seeing. if they didn't have any chakra then how did they pass the academy? they needed to use the three academy jutsue to even be registered as a ninja," said Kushina as she held her chin in thought.

"Maybe somebody close to the boys knows, Who do we know that hangs out with them,?" Asked Kakashi Kushina and Minato shrugged, "we sorry to say that we don't know at all we've been too busy with the twins and especially our newborn Shio," said Kushina

"Same here Mikoto told me yesterday that she was pregnant and before that, I was training Sasuke. but he barely put any effort into it. So I just left him alone with his own device's seeing as he didn't even try with me." said the Uchiha clan Head

"Hmm, I had Anbu trail them once like I did for all the other rookies. and they reported that the boys were hanging out with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, And one Hinata Hyuuga," Said Minato

"wait wasn't Sakura trying to date Menma?" Asked Kushina to which Minato nodded the girl had been going after there son for some time now. but they had noticed that their son had eyes for only Hinata. "so why is she with Naruto and Sasuke." Minato's eyes widened that was weird she probably picked up that Menma didn't like her, or It could be something else her mother was on the civilian council and her father was an outstanding merchant the top merchant in Konoha actually. so was this a power play as a way to get into either the Uchiha or his family. "hmm a better question would be why were they at a local tavern?" asked Minato as he fished out the detailed report from yesterday.

As he passed them the written report of the Anbu team that tracked his son and the Uchiha and clan heirs. he saw there questioning looks right away. "hmmm it says here that they were talking a lot about something do, we know what,?" asked Fugaku.

Minato shook his no "the tavern was too loud to hear what they were talking about. and for some reason or another even with chakra enhanced hearing, it didn't help them at all." Kakashi sighed "this is disturbing we need to know if those two can use chakra if they can then great. they know a technique to where they won't need chakra for attacks. if they don't have chakra then they need to be reevaluated and if necessary be removed from the ninja program." he said with some hints of hope but nobody caught it everybody was too focused on the what if's.

Minato took on a very thoughtful look then he smiled. "I have an idea we will wait two weeks after today and then start the genin Judgement Exam." Kakashi's Kushina's and Fugaku's eyes widened the genin Judgement exam was like the chunin exams only a lot harder on the mind and required the genin to kill.

"are you sure don't you think this is a little drastic?" asked Fugaku. Minato shook his head no "this way we get our answer and plus we can weed out those who aren't ready to be ninja making us stronger as a village."

Kushina nodded agreeing with her husband "Minato is right this gets the genin up to date that this world is not nice at all and plus it will knock some sense into the ones who think that they can defeat anyone."

Fugaku nodded with some reluctance "now then I'll have Hiashi place some main and side branch users of the Byakugan to watch Kakashi's team that way we know for sure everyone agreed." everyone nodded "good now this stays with us no word can reach them okay" again everyone nodded.

With Naruto And Sasuke (play track 32: Overlord Soundtrack 2 Minion Theme 2)

Naruto and Sasuke grinned as they walked into the large slave camp area. What they saw through made them flinch, they saw grown men and woman in chains tolling away at the land. With Halfling and Dragon Bandits guarding them, though they looked like they were wishing to be elsewhere. They even saw a bandit knock a man over his head for going too slow. It angered the brothers who looked at each other and nodded. And sent their army forward minions and Orcs and the hounds and wolves charged. In a surge of gnashing teeth and slashing weapons Naruto watched as two minions on wolves had their wolves tear a Halfling in half. Then pick up their small sword and used them as daggers.

Horde strength 155%

Sasuke then watched as one of his orcs grabbed a man and punched him twice in the face pick him up. And then throw him on to the ground as a hound came up and chomped on the man's face. Blood gushed from the man and splashed onto the ground like a red crimson river as the man screamed the Halflings ran towards the two brothers, but they never made it as three hounds and two wolf riding minions came and tore into them.

(Play Track 30 Overlord 2 soundtrack Rose Theme)

The brothers shook their heads this was barely a fight. as they walked forward the men and woman looked at them and cheered and started saying things like "thank you noble knights" or "I swear to name a pumpkin after you." Naruto and Sasuke walked forward with there army ignoring the praises that were being thrown at them until Gnarl and narrator contacted them.

"One more thing sire killing innocents, and I use the term loosely increases your Destruction and Corruption level." gnarl giggled as the narrator followed after him "it also increases your powers to lord Sasuke giving you more strength and power." Said the Narrator

"However this is rarely suitable for establishing a long-term evil plan and that requires people living people. who you can then enslave that is your choice though my lord's domination or destruction the great two halves of evil." Naruto looked at his brother and asked: "what do you want to do." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Why ask me it's your power you heard the narrator any evil I commit still gives me power wither it be destruction or domination." Naruto nodded "true but you will be by my side and me by yours." Sasuke nodded as he took on a thoughtful look "I say dominate I want servants live ones not dead ones." Naruto nodded

"Good choice my lords live servants are so much better than dead ones. now I would move on my lords who knows what these lands could hold or what is in that camp," said Gnarl with a slight chuckle.

The brothers nodded and walked past the men and woman towards the large gate. next to the large wooden gate was a wheel made were only four minions could turn it. naruto sent his minions towards the gates wheel and in a few seconds the gate was open as the small army and its two leaders walked into the slave camp. all was quiet the only that thing that could be heard was the rustle of the trees in the wind and the marching of the orcs and minions. Naruto and Sasuke walked in front of the minions and orcs. as the brothers walked forward they came to a sight that made them pause. there were men and woman in large cages as halflings walked above them on the large cages.

But what actually made them pause was that the prisons were in a large circle. and in the middle was a large dark skinned creature with wooden armor and a bucket as a helmet, it had in its hands a large wooden club. "ahhhh a Gargantuan I thought those things were all dead after the fall of the Empire. guess I was wrong don't worry my Lord those things are notoriously stupid and easy to kill." said gnarl

Just then the prison cages opened and the prisoners charged out and started attacking the giant. only for the behemoth to huddle up in a large ball as a huge surge of mana came out of the surrounding area, the giant glowed blue. before he exploded in a surge of mana blowing the prisoners back killing them all in the Tower Gnarl and the Narrators eyes widened "or not unless they got an upgrade maybe you should avoid that monster, for now, my lords until you are stronger of course" said the Narrator with an equally stunned Gnarl agreeing very quickly.

(Continue playing track 30)

Naruto and Sasuke nodded but before they made to leave two Dragon bandits appeared. "see I told you that these things are powerful. think about how much Money we could rake in if we sold these things higher then what we bought them for." said the one on the right the other nodded "yeah and plus it gives us some added security well we better get this big guy back to the boss and tell him his money was well spent." the other bandit approved of the idea and patted the gargantuan on the arm and made for it to follow to which it did.

"so there buying and selling the creatures themselves that is strange." said Gnarl Curious Naruto asked why "well your ancestor heard that the gargantuan's were part of the empires secret military project. back when it hated magic but we never figured out who made it. seems whoever did survive the fall of the empire and passed on there notes to the betrayer. this is interesting very interesting" said the old minion master.

As Naruto was looking at the scene with the new found info. he stored it away for later he came up with one conclusion. if the betrayer was making these things who knows what else he could have made from the old empire. he suddenly felt a poke on his arm and he looked to see.

Sasuke pointing to there side and Naruto saw a path leading to the top of the cages were the halflings were. "ah yes back to the mission my lord we must find those damned peasants then we could get to the other lands." said the narrator as the boys began to slowly walk towards the path with there army. as the boys moved passed the gargantuan cages. they continued to go forward for about roughly ten minutes. until they had found there objective as they looked forward and paused they raised there eyebrows.

Cause in front of them were more cages with more peasants in them. they were set up in a row with females in the right cages and males on the left. there were about twelve of the cages with six on each side. on top of the cages were wooden bridges with halflings on top some wearing armor some not. there was also a large ramp leading up to the top of the cages on the left side. above the male cages and a large wooden bridge connecting the two top parts of the cage with more halflings on the other side.

But in front of the gate guarding the back entrance of the camp were several Dragon bandits behind some sandbags. Naruto looked at Sasuke "so you want the halflings I take the bandits." Sasuke looked at him "how about I take the bandits since my orcs are there height and there is a small group of them. and can you take the halflings since you have more numbers." Naruto shrugged "okay that makes sense to three" Sasuke Nodded "...THREE!" yelled the underlord.

(Play Track 7 Overlord soundtrack combat main theme)

As the two brothers charged as Sasuke ran forward he had to dodge thrown rocks while his orcs and hounds faired well barely anyway. Sasuke ducked under a wide swing and flipped the guy over and smashed his mace into another guys chest launching him away. he looked to see his orcs and hounds demolishing the bandits one orc picked a bandit up and threw him into the gates causing a sickening crack to be heard.

He looked up to see Naruto and his minion army fighting on the bridge that connected the two ramps. he saw Naruto slash a halfling in half as his minions used their small daggers to stab the halflings while their wolves tore them apart. all the while they had support and cheers coming from the villagers, Gods, he wished they would shut up or else they could attract more enemies "SASUKE!" yelled Naruto he looked up only to see Naruto pointing at where they came from. he saw three Dragon bandits. and fives halflings he spoke too soon the group's seemed to stare each other down for a good minute.

Naruto was busy on the bridge with the halflings and Sasuke himself was free of enemies for the moment. when the group charged forward the halflings split from the group. running to go and kill Naruto and his minions. to avenge there fallen brother's leaving the bandits to Sasuke As he charged forward with the orcs and hounds.

(Continue playing the track or if you have to replay the Track)

On the bridge above them, the battle was hitting up as Naruto grabbed a Halfling and threw him off the bridge to the ground below. and then he turned and slashed another one down the middle then he launched several fireballs into the halfling war band. he looked to see a minion punch a halfling in the face then throw him over the side. and laugh at the fools scream on the way down. he saw two minion wolf riders grabbed a halfling and ripped him to pieces. another wolf rider jumped high into the air and landed on a halfling biting the fat creatures neck and ripping it out. Naruto smirked and charged forward and kicked a halfling to the ground and smashed its head with his boot. as he blocked a strike to his person with his ax then he countered by knocking the small dagger out of the halfling's hand and cutting the fools head off. naruto then grabbed a halfling by the throat and blasted the fool in the face with a fireball. as the halfling screamed he threw the Bastard off the bridge.

Below the bridge, Sasuke raised his mace above his head to kill a bandit only for a screaming on fire halfling to crash onto the bandit. he looked up to see Naruto and his minions killing or throwing the Halflings off of the bridge. the young Uchiha looked around to see his orcs and hounds killing bandits. he saw an orc pick up a bandit only to bite the bastard's face off blood sprayed everywhere. and the orc growled and spit it out in disgust as he threw the body to the side he saw two hounds. jump onto a bandit and hold him down as two orcs came and hacked him to pieces. he also saw another bandit have his throat ripped out by an orc he smiled. and smashed his mace into a bandits chest and he smirked as he heard the sickening crack of the fools ribs.

(Play track 61 overlord 2 Nordberg exploration)

After the battle was over Naruto and Sasuke regrouped they both had blood on their armor. Sasuke noticed that his orcs had wide grins and his Hounds took on darker skin tones. and two of them had new names one was called Gothmog the Human slayer another was called Khamul the hound warrior. Naruto noticed that all of his minions had on leather armor not completed though. because it only covered there arms and legs and feet leaving their bare chest open with small daggers of swords at their sides. the Wolves had leather armor two (think the armor of a horse only its leather) "Great battle my lords but now you must release these slaves and make your way back to the village." said The Narrator the brothers nodded and began there work.

After they were done and the brothers had returned the slaves to there homes. the village elder who in Naruto's and Sasuke's opinion was dumber than a sack of rocks that was saying it was a sack of feathers. told them that the halflings and bandits had stolen there food and money and had taken it all to there fortress. now the reason they were stupid to the brothers was that after looking around the village they found a large gold mine that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. and they also found a sheep farm overflowing with sheep. they had Money and food plenty of both actually. but they demanded the stolen gold and money naruto said that they should kill everyone and take the mine and sheep for themselves. but Sasuke being the more cool-headed of them told him to breathe and think. but even he was angry at the sheer stupidity. he also said that they needed live slaves naruto agreed and so they asked the elder for directions to the fortress which he proudly provided.

We now find the two brothers and their small army on a hill looking at the fortress.

(Play the last track wasteland tension)

The fortress itself was made of black stones and grey metal. but around the fortress was a large wall built in a circle with the fortress in the middle.

(if you need a pic it looks like an Angmar fortress off of Lord Of The Rings Battle For Middle Earth Rise Of The Witch King)

In front of the fortress was a large open metal cage gate with a Brown wooden drawbridge. and in front of them were four Dragon bandits on the wall were halflings and bandits. but the brothers were sure on the other side of the wall there were more lots more. "so whats the plan here naruto" asked Sasuke Naruto looked at Sasuke then back at the fortress. "hmmm I got something" he said with a smile as he looked at the four dragon bandits in front of the lowered drawbridge.

Five minutes later three wagons full of hay rolled in front of the four dragon bandits who just stared at it. "umm what should we do with them" Asked one of the bandits. "let's bring them inside we could give the hay to the horse's that are coming soon." answered another to which they all agreed "hay some of you guys come help us push these wagons inside." yelled another bandit to the halflings and bandits on the wall. originally there were twenty on the wall and half of them ran off the wall to help as the fourteen bandits rolled the wagons in. they never saw Naruto or Sasuke run inside behind them. and neither did the fools on the wall who were too busy talking to each other and looking at the cart full of hay.

Inside the walls of the fortress the bandits pushing the hay wagons. passed by a large tavern building with tents all around it the smell of the beer was in the air. As the bandits rolled the heavy wagon of hay by the tavern one of them absentmindedly poked it with a pitchfork causing the hay bale to grunt? He poked it again and the same thing happens his eyes widened as he slowly began to unsheathe his sword. "HEY!" yelled someone causing the fourteen bandits to turn around to see Naruto and Sasuke with the weapons on their right shoulders. "surprise" (play overlord soundtrack combat main theme) was all Naruto said as their small army hopped out of the hay bales surprising the bandits causing most to be cut down swiftly. the people on the wall unsheathe their weapons and ran down the stairs to the scuffle. while one of them banged on a large war drum alerting the entire fortress causing the entire tavern to empty and run out only to see the fighting going on.

On the large black fortresses balcony, Black rock walked out of the fortress to see why the alarm had been raised. only to see small impish creatures and large orcs along with two black knights, young ones by the look of it, killing his men and the halflings he had hired. as he looked out he growled they dared to come to his fortress they dared to kill his men. oh, they would be paying dearly for this transgression on his person.

"HEY!" he yelled loudly causing the entire battle to stop. Naruto and Sasuke Looked up to the balcony to see Black Rock there with a snarl on his face. "who do you fools think you are. to come in here with your pathetic rat army do you know who I am." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other than just looked at him. "a Talking dead man" said Sasuke as he gripped his mace even tighter. Black rock glared at the two young black knights he would enjoy hearing them beg for mercy before he killed them. the commander of the Dragon bandits sneered as he walked away but he turned back to the battlefield. "kill them all spar no one" he said as he walked in the fortress the doors slammed shut with a resounding bang behind him.

And just like that, the battle resumed Naruto ducked and cut a Dragon Bandit apart at the waist. then he dodged a sloppy punch and threw a fireball into the face of his attacker. he rolled out of the way of a thrown spear he grabbed it out of the air and threw it back impaling one man and exiting out the back of another. he looked to see that some his minions had ditched there small daggers for the large spears that they were using. as great swords due to there short status and since the blade length itself had taken nearly half of the length of the spears.

He saw one minion trip a halfling up with the spear and slam the spear down upon the halfling. nearly cutting the creature in half he saw another minion on a wolf with a spear stab two halflings at the same time. he then saw another throw their dagger into the head of a bandit before picking up a spear and chomping off a bandit's left leg. as he was watching the battle Sasuke came from behind him and jumped into the air. before slamming his mace into the ground causing multiple earth spikes to launch out of the ground and impale multiple bandits and halflings.

Sasuke then grabbed a halfling and through him into a bandit. he ducked under a wide swing and swung his mace at the bandit's feet knocking the legs out from under the man. then he slammed his mace into the fools chest causing a sickening crack to be heard. Then Sasuke jumped up and slammed his mace into the ground again. causing the earth spikes to appear and spear multiple people again he looked to see his orcs holding there own.

Azog the spider slayer was punching a man in the face twice. before he grabbed the man and sank his teeth into the fool's neck. then he saw Gothmog the Human slayer, chop a mans arm off then slash the man's head off before he stabbed a man in the chest. then he saw Khamul the hound warrior order his Hound to grab a man's leg bringing him to the ground as the other hounds start to tear the man apart.

Then Sasuke saw two minion wolf riders run past him and smash into some terrified halflings. as the battle intensified naruto and Sasuke started to take some casualties. naruto had already lost two minions to a halfling with a spear. and Sasuke had lost Azgoth and one unknown orc to some Dragon bandits that had surrounded them. but it was not all lost since they had inflicted heavy casualties onto the halflings and Dragon bandits. so much that the fools had run into the fortress and barricade the entrance but that would not stop the brothers at all.

Sasuke had gone to gather more orcs and Naruto had gone to gather more minions from a nearby minion gate. by now they had pieces of gore and a whole lot more blood on them that was hardening. they returned to find the fortress still barricaded and the dead Dragon bandits and halflings still on the ground. Naruto sent his minions forward to salvage what they wanted. they all came back in full leather armor. with leather shoulder guards and leather chest armor and spears or minion greatswords. the minion's wolves were also in armor. (think the armor of a horse only with leather instead) The minions and orcs shouted and howled at the anticipation of slaughter. along with the hounds and wolves, they had all of the wanted blood the brothers had promised now they wanted more. and the only thing in their way was a barricaded wooden door.

Inside the fortress

The entrance to the fortress was barred with wooden timbers, barrels, and anything else on hand. the entrance itself was a long hallway with two sets of stairs at the end one going up to Blackrocks room. and another going Down to the food, gold, and prisoner areas and also the smithy and lab.

That was what was at the base and was also causing the men of both the Dragon bandits and the halfling nation. to wonder why in the name of the sun God Solaurius would an army attack them. they never ever took more then what they needed to survive from the village.

And the slaves that they had were just peasants nobodies. so why oh why were they being attacked they all stopped thinking and well everything else that they were doing. as they heard the howling and shouting coming from outside.

Up in his war room in front of a table with the map of the surrounding lands with black and red flags on it, the black flags outnumbering the red flags, black rock was growling. he had just found out that the courtyard was taken which had pissed him off to no ends. he had sent word to his slave camp and the camp guarding the bridge for reinforcements. but no word had reached him yet giving him worry to believe that it was gone.

then he heard it the hooting and howling the war cries of a bloodthirsty army. the war cries deafened his ears for a moment he felt as if there was no hope at all. and then he felt it become overtaken by anticipation he would be lying if he said that this whole ordeal was boring. it was actually the most exciting thing to happen to him these past few years. He grabbed his sword and made his way down to the entrance of his fortress he won't miss this chance to fight not again.

At the entrance, the halfling warriors grabbed there swords and spears. and some started handing out the swords and spears that were on weapon racks to prepare for the imminent siege. as the roaring and shouting outside grew louder the Dragon bandits lite mores torches. making the cobblestone entrance of the fortress brighter as if the sun was in the building giving off daylight. many men wiped there faces getting rid of sweat and grim some rubbed olive oil on themselves to keep from getting small cuts. while others prayed to the sun God Solarius for protection all would be totally useless things to do.

On the outside of the fortress in the courtyard

Naruto smirked as the once perfect black cobblestone of the Dragon Bandit fortress was stained red with blood. some part of the black stone and metal wall had scorch marks and blood stains. some of the bodies were hanging off large earth spikes dripping precious life onto the ground.

He himself was gathering mana in his hand causing a large fireball to form in his hand. it was small but it was powerful it was like a mini sun in his hand. Sasuke was looking at his brother with a grin under his helmet and gave a nod. naruto's arm shot forward as the small sun flew and exploded sending small flames and splinters and embers everywhere. the brothers held up their hands as there orcs and minions roared and jumped at a chance to enter and start the slaughter. there wolves and hounds howled loudly sending fearful shivers up the defender's spines. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded "NO MERCY!" they yelled at the same time as their hands went down and the Small evil army charge forward.

They launched themselves through the destroyed doorway and down the hallway. as Sasuke and Naruto walked behind them gripping their weapons tightly. inside the tunnel, the halflings and bandits saw the orcs and minions with there wolves and hounds. they all had a look of horror on there faces as the evil force charged at them with looks of bloodlust and savagery. the minion wolf riders in their leather armor arrived first. along with the orc hounds and smashed into the lines of halfling and men breaking them.

As they started to tear out throats or stab and slash in the case of the minion wolf riders. the orcs and minions on foot arrived second and started to slaughter those on the ground. while the halflings and men just watched until one brave or stupid man went forward. "screw this I die I die fighting ahhhhhhhhhh." he screamed as he charged forward and either by thinking like him or by being just as stupid the warriors charged forward with him.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the large tunnel to see the battle fully underway. naruto saw a minion wolf rider spear a halflings head causing it to be ripped off the fools body. then he saw an orc rip a man in half as he held him up in the air. Sasuke saw an orc grab a man by the shoulder and rip his head off. then he saw another orc pick a man up and throw him down onto his back and stab his large sword into the fools chest.

As Naruto and his brother were watching the battle Naruto suddenly ducked he stood up and punched a man in the face. when he grabbed a man and punched him in the face. before taking his ax and slicing them in half. then he threw his arm forward and fired a large fireball that hit somebody square in the chest making them sail back to the ground. Sasuke smiled as he hit a man hard in the face with his mace making the man's head come off. before he slammed it into another man's back then he charged his mana and slammed his mace on the ground causing earth spikes to shoot out and impale a lot of halflings and men. naruto ran around one of the spikes and grabbed a man's head and slammed it into the wall hard breaking his face, teeth, and nose. before he through the poor fool into some more men

"Ahhh we can't hold them retreat fall back to the lower levels." yelled one halfling as he ran down the stairs. soon other halflings followed and some Dragon bandits leaving only a select few of either brave or stupid man I cant tell you which. to stay behind and hold off the horde who was soon killed.

Naruto pulled his ax out the back of a Dragon bandits back then he looked at the stairs with Sasuke next to him. "quick after them, my lords but be careful you'll be entering their nest." said Gnarl Naruto and Sasuke nodded as the brothers went to the lower levels. the moment they came down the last flight of steps a Brown and a red minion portal appeared. Naruto and Sasuke walked forward with their army when they came to a large round door. Naruto sent his minions forward who broke down the door with no problem. the men and halflings behind the door screamed as the hounds and wolf riders tore them apart. the brothers continued to walk forward through the massacre when Naruto grabbed a bandit by the throat. and looked the man in the eye "Your leader were is he?" he asked with a low growl like a tone.

"H-H-His in the lower levels past the red imps and goblin cells in front of the gargantuan cage." Naruto looked at the man searching for any signs of the man to be lying. when none were found he nodded "thank you," he said as he let the man go. only for a minion wolf rider and an orc hound to pounce on the bandit and start tearing him to pieces.

(Play Track 3 Dwarf Dark)

As Naruto and Sasuke walked through the dungeons of the fortress. they found a massive treasure vault filled with various gold coins and jewels. the brothers smiled and took the spoils of war and split it evenly. they kept walking into the lower levels of the fortress were they came upon a strange sight. they found a very large kitchen the floor was not really a floor but a large cooking grill with stuff skinned sheep. their whole pigs and cows looking at the food Naruto raised an eyebrow all this food seems wasteful.

"Oh, my none existent god look at all of this food. it could feed a hundred minions. and yet black rock is wasting it on this weak foolish army pah pathetic fools," said Gnarl with a snarl. below the large cooking area was a large bed of rock with lava veins crisscrossing it everywhere. But what caught the brothers eyes were what was behind a gate connected to the lava bedrock. it was well actually it was a matter of who being small red imps. "say would you look at that it seems that your reds are being used to make the cooking fires Lord Naruto." Said the Narrator Naruto growled as he looked around for a way to set his red minions free.

He saw a wheel some few meters away from them. blocked by crates and large pieces of wooden timbers but not unblockable. He smiled as he sent his minions forward they busted up and destroyed the wood blocking their path. And just in time to because in the front of the large kitchen a large round door opened to reveal twelve armed dragon bandits along with two halfling spearmen. "look there are the intruders quickly attack spare no one." yelled on the dragon bandits.

the minions that naruto sent to destroy the blocking wood quickly got to work opening the red minion cages. as the wheel suddenly stopped the red minions sprang out of the cages underneath the bandits and halflings. and raised the hands up and out of there palms came large fireballs surprising both Naruto and Sasuke. "as you can see sire the red minions are impervious to fire and all fire-based attacks. they are also the archers of the minion army but more importantly, they are also the only way to get around any fire based obstacles."

the men and halfling screamed bloody murder as they burned alive and fell to the ground as they were nothing but blackened bones. and the red minions jumped up and down yelling and screaming for joy as their captors lay dead. "hah roasted in there own kitchen there something evilly poetic about that." said gnarl the narrator nodded and said. "I agree the only good halfling is an on fire and screaming halfling." as the red minions finished jumping up and down they looked towards Naruto and held their arms up."mastah is here quick mastah follow us we take you to the red minion hive." Naruto nodded as the red minions ran from the kitchen while still underground. making naruto think that the reds were the underground heater of the bandits due to there fiery nature.

as Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the large kitchen with their army. Sasuke noticed that his orcs eyes had strayed on the food longer than a second. and he nodded he needed a kitchen in the dungeon or something to get his forces some food. they had the beer but no food but what creature could survive underground. he would have to ask the narrator for help and info.

As The small army and it's two leaders followed the red minions they came upon a large workshop. "Master hold up look inside the workshop look who it is." Said the narrator what they saw angered them they saw green goblins moving large steel boxes and making swords and spears. and their halfling overseers whipped the ones going to slow for there liking. Sasuke growled as did his orcs who always saw the goblins as smaller siblings. Sasuke and Naruto sent there force forward as the red minions waited passionately for the slaughter to end seeing.

As The army charges into the large workshop, the goblins started yelling and hopping up and down in anticipation. of both being free and for serving there one true master again. Sasuke grabbed a halfling and threw him into a wall cracking it and causing a blood splatter to appear on the wall. he looked to see his orcs killing halflings in some inventive ways one orc was smashing a halflings head in with a large anvil. another orc was throwing a halfling into a large furnace then closing the door. then the orcs cracked open the chains holding the goblins down.

Naruto kicked a halfling into the air then slashed the fool in half. as he looked up he saw his browns helping to break the goblins lose while killing the last halflings in the workshop. as Naruto and Sasuke walked out with the orcs and goblins they smiled. "with the goblins now free my Lord we can make more rooms in the dungeon. and make some proper defenses and even more. but unfortunately, they are needed back in the dungeon now to reconnect to the dungeon heart, my Lord. don't worry my Lord now that you've basically cleared out the entrance to the base. they should be able to get back no problem." as he said that the goblins saluted to Sasuke and ran towards the base entrance.

"Now then onwards my lords you need to find Black rock kill him. And get back new sprees resources and then get out of there I can see the blood on your armor hardening. and it's harder to clean off after its hardened," said Gnarl with a loud sigh Naruto rolled his eyes and walked forward.

(Play either track 7 or track 43)

The army soon came to another large round door. Naruto looked at the door and held up his hand but then he felt someone grab his arm. He looked towards Sasuke who was holding his arm, not hand arm, "let me, bro, you did it last time." Naruto nodded and let his arm go limp Sasuke smiles as he charges mana into his mace. as it glowed an eerie dark and light green and light wisps of black smoke came off of it. sasuke then held his mace up and slammed it into the ground. which trembled and then exploded large spikes of rock burst out of the ground. destroying the door and impaling anybody on the other side it also reached up to the ceiling. creating a cool evil rock like archway Naruto and Sasuke walked through with their army passing impaled men and halflings on the spikes. they even saw a halfling encased in rock but impaled through the chest.

They then saw some warriors limping and crawling away from the destruction. but they were quickly killed by Naruto and Sasuke while some died on the spot succumbing to there wounds. Naruto and Sasuke walked forward to see a wide area with grass on the field. in the middle of the field were two large pumpkins and smaller pumpkins. and by Naruto's count, four alcoves connected to the wall surrounding the field. which was to there right on there left was another door but this had a wheel. the red minions ran towards the wheel where the brothers started walking towards.

"Wait, masters, I can feel the power coming from those pumpkins. as strange as that sounds you should smash them and see why," said Gnarl Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged and went forward. naruto sent his minions forward and they smiled as the minion horde with wolf riders. smashed the pumpkins till they got to the two large ones as they began smashing the large ones. the lights above the small alcove's on the wall lite up and out of them surged halflings. "aha something is in those pumpkins, my lords. or the halflings wouldn't want to protect them so much with their base under attack quick take out the halflings while Lord Naruto's minions smash those pumpkins." said the narrator

sasuke nodded as he and his orcs formed a circle around naruto's minion's Naruto himself was next to Sasuke. both looked at each other and smiled as they held there weapons in front of themselves. as they did the halflings encircled around them with there weapons pointed at them. just then the halflings parted to show a larger than normal halfling. he wore a blue shirt with an armored chest plate with black overalls and armored leg, shin and arm guards. he also had a long grey beard "so these are the intruders. they don't seem like much how they got this far is beyond me. but black rock has ordered me to kill them" thought the large halfling

"Hello, friends my name is Tom Boomdail high general of the halfling forces and your final opponent." Naruto raised his eyebrows at the halfling king, "says who," asked Naruto "well says me you are nothing but magical barbarians with your pathetic rat army-" Naruto interrupted him fast "that has managed to not only invade your fortress. but has also gone through nearly I would say half your army with only a small force." Tom growled at Naruto but Sasuke smiled and said something else

"and we have also if I remember correctly killed everyone that has gotten in our way. in very gruesome ways your people who we mainly killed and slaughtered are nothing but ants to us." toms eyes tried to burn holes in the brothers head with his glare "kill them both," said the halfling general. but just at that moment, the minions had finished destroying the pumpkins to show that the halflings had a very nice surprise for the brothers. in the form of two stones, one was a large black circular stone with blue glowing runes that made the stone glow blue. the second stone was a large black pyramid with orange-red runes and just like the first stone, this one glowed with reddish-orange energy. "aha our spell stones" said gnarl and the narrator at the same time. "wait that ones yours" again the both said at the same time which was really starting to annoy the two brothers. "wait they had yours to kill them!" they said loudly again at the same time Naruto smiled as he sent his minion wolf riders forward.

they jumped over the spear line started fighting behind the spearmen. who turned to face them only to be smashed into from behind by Sasuke, Naruto and the orcs and Naruto's remaining minions. naruto grabbed a halfling by the throat crushed it. then through him towards Sasuke who knocked the halfling towards tom boomdail. who caught the dead soldier and put him down. the tom held out his hand and two halflings wearing brown and tattered clothes. came out of one of the alcoves carrying a large sword the other had a shield. they handed the objects to tom who grabbed them he had the shield in his left and the sword in his right naruto smiled as he moved forward along with Sasuke. then they both broke out into a run naruto got him first as he jumped up and slammed his Axe down onto the halfling generals shield causing him to slid back a bit.

then Sasuke came and slammed his mace into the general's chest. Tom growled and took his sword and slashed Sasuke across the chest. who moved back and gripped his chest it was lightly bleeding no more than a scratch. but it pissed off the underlord which caused the underlord to growl in anger. as tom went towards Sasuke Naruto who he forgot about came and slammed his fist across the fool's face. causing the small man to fly towards a group of halflings. as he smashed into them naruto held his hand out to Sasuke who gripped it. "you alright?" asked Naruto Sasuke nodded as his hand lightly touched his still lightly bleeding chest. "yeah I underestimate him little bastards strong." said Sasuke naruto nodded "I say we hit him at the same time he cant handle the both of us." said Sasuke

naruto nodded "ill handle his shield you take the sword." Sasuke nodded as he gripped his mace he looked to see his orcs busy holding off the halflings with naruto's wolf riders and minions. "ready?" asked Naruto Sasuke nodded and the boys charged forward. as tom had at this time got up only to raise his shield in an attempt to block naruto's ax strike. he also had to raise his sword to block Sasuke's mace strike. as he was holding back the two lords of evil. his eyes widened as he felt his chest heat up. he looked at Naruto's hand only to see it heating up when he saw a flash and heard an explosion as he flew back.

he got up and looked down at his chest plate that was blackened and caved in on his chest. he coughed up blood as he looked to see the dark black smoke lifting to see two lords of evil looking at him. as he gripped his shield he looked down to find his sword at Sasuke's feet Sasuke followed his eyes to find the general's sword at his feet. he moved the sword with his foot and kicked it towards the general. Tom growled and moved to pick up the weapon as he got up he grabbed his shield and charged. slammed two lords of war with a roar he focused on Sasuke first who dodged the hit and slammed his mace into the man's shield. making him slid back into Naruto who slashed the man across the back and kicked him into the wooden wall.

tom looked up to see Sasuke come out of nowhere and slam his mace hard into the man's chest. causing the man to cough up a glob of blood. Sasuke stepped back and looked at the half man. "look at you weak and gasping for air. but you don't get to go yet I'm not finished with you. your punishment must be more severe when your kingdom is in ashes. and your people are slaves and your army lies broken and destroyed at me and my brother's feet. then and only then will you have my permission to die." said Sasuke as he knocked the man down and into the world of unconsciousness. as Sasuke moved away from the man's body.

he saw his orcs along with Naruto's minions cornering the last of the halflings in the area. Sasuke walked up next to Naruto and looked at the last of the halflings. "go and take your pathetic general with you and tell your king we are coming for him next. but remember us for we will come to your lands and burn them. your children will not be safe. your homes will not be safe and you will not be safe. your streets will not be safe so go run back to your holes and pray to whatever gods. that you know for we will come for you." said Naruto

Sasuke looked at them and decided to add something. "and as a fair share of sportsmanship let me give you and your king some advice. retreat back to new spring city that will be your only refuge your only safe haven for now anyway." not even caring that the two evil doers just gave them an order. the halflings picked up their general and ran to one of the alcoves not even looking back.

naruto and Sasuke turned around after making sure nobody else was coming and looked at the large spell stones. "ahh the spell stones and I know exactly which one you have lord naruto. but first, you must get this to a tower gate. we can also transport lord Sasuke's spell stone to though I don't know what spell he has."

the narrator intervened "I do it's a powerful spell although it won't seem like it at first. but it will in time trust me, for now though, yes we will use the tower gate to get our stone since while you two were on your small quest. I and Gnarl talked and we agreed to move the dungeon heart and the dungeon itself we are right beneath your tower lord naruto."

Naruto nodded seeing the logic in the plan that way if they were attacked they could defend with all strength and not divide it on protecting their realms of power and helping the other. he looked at the stones and smiled he could literally feel the power coursing through the stones. he looked at Sasuke and saw the same expression he had they looked at each other and nodded. naruto ordered his minions to pick up the large spell stone while Sasuke ordered his orcs to pick up his spell stone. as the brothers left the didn't see one halfling as big as tom wearing royal clothing with a small golden crown and a large wrench like sword walk to the battlefield and pick up Toms weapons and glare at the backs of the two brothers. he was the halfling king geldred and one of the fellowships of honor members. he looked at the backs of the lords of evils and sighed the lord of the fellowship of honor need to know about this and fast.

Naruto and Sasuke walked forward as they had opened up the door leading lower into the dungeons. as they were walking the brothers could feel it. they were growing closer to the end of there quest. as they were walking the narrator contacted them both. "wait lord Sasuke I have some great news the goblins have made there way back to the dungeon and have connected to the dungeon heart. and it has in turn given the heart more power you can now make goblins my lord." Sasuke nodded that was good news "any more news that I should know narrator." the green goblinoid being nodded "yes new rooms are available and your unit cap is upgraded. I'm also afraid to tell you that now with our new found strength in the dungeon hero's and warriors in the area that are seeking to make a name for themselves. will seek your dungon lord, but that won't last long if you take over the area right now though I'm glad to say not many hero's are in the country side that will change though the moment we lay siege to new spring city that place is crawling with hero's."

sasuke nodded "so defenses are a must then understandable is that all." the narrator nodded "yes my lord give that black rock a good bashing for me" Sasuke nodded with a chuckle and looked to Naruto. "hay you get all that" Naruto nodded "keep your defense up and take over an area sounds fun." Sasuke smiled and lightly chuckled at his brother they came to another door but easily broke it down. what the found was another underground grassy field and pumpkin field in the middle of the field was a large grey stone with yellow diamonds around the stone were cravings of minon's fighting and killing different types of hero's with large smiles on there faces. "my lord that is a minion disk and this area is perfect for a tower gate clear the pupmkins and giblet will be there with a gate." naruto nodded and ordered the minions to drop the spell stone and destroy the pumpkins. when they were finished the minions pulled the stone away as a large tower gate exploded out of the ground throwing dirt, dust and smashed pumpkins everywhere. naruto and sasuke held there hands up to there face to block the bits flying into there faces.

when it was over they ordered the minions and orcs to drop the spell stones first when it was over and the spell stones left for a moment nothing happened then the brothers were hit by a storm of magical energy literally a very large blue storm of magic slammed into them it came from the tower gate itself when it was over the brothers picked themselves off of the ground "aha congratulations sires you have unlocked two great spells for lord sasuke you have unlocked the rally flag spell this spell summons a flag created by the fire titans of the smith realm once it hits the ground you will get a boost of magic and health your orcs themselves will run to you no matter were you are and they will gain a boost in their defense making them unmovable unless you order them to."

sasuke looked at his hands and flexed his fingers as fire appeared in his hands then he held his left had to the ceiling and black smoke with small flames and ember wafted from the smoke covered the ceiling as a flag fell from the ceiling the end of the flag stabbed into the ground causing a large tremor to go through out the area the flag pole was black with blood red runes all over it the banner itself was minnight black with the underlord symbol and two crossing swrods below the symbol

as it slammed into the ground large earth spike jutted out of the ground and fire erupted from the ground turning into lava vein in six yard widespread the ground also elevated a little Sasuke's orcs formed a circle around him and sasuke also saw that the orcs now had a darker green tone sasuke smiled at first he thought this spell was a wasit of time but he smiled as he was proven wrong he could feel the power of the orcs and he could also feel his magic cores being replinshgedand that small cut on his chest was gone in a second withough a scar naruto smiled as he was in the thirty meeter spread and felt his magical core being replinesd

"okay lord naruto it's your turn your spell is tied to your fireball spell your spell is called evil presence try it out on that minion it won't do anything to them but it will feel good trust me" said gnarl naruto looked at his hands as smoke started to come from them then he looked at a small minion in front of him and he smiled through his hand forward and long fire tendrils mixed with smoke making it look all the eviler blasted into the minions who didn't feel a thing but was giggling like a little school girl "now the spell won't work on this minion but the spell will affect other enemies in battle it will slow soilders and out saide of battle it will help take over the minds of peasents and yes my lord you can go back to that small village and take it over using this spell your great grandfather used it to take over and destroy the empire" naruto smiled as he stopped the spell and sasuke charged his mana in his left hand and grabbed the flag pole as smoke apeared above his head and he tossed the banner flag nto the smoke it disappearing with out and hit of it being there in the first place

nest naruto sent his minions toward the minion stone who picked it up and put it in a tower gate the minion stone disappeared and he heard gnarl say that he could now control fifteen minions he summoned some more minions as he walked forward and stood in front of a large cage-like door after a few hours sasuke stood next to him with his orcs he had to go back and gather some goblins there were now five goblins with five orcs and fifteen minions the army was growing

(if your curious of how the goblins look they look like styx from of orcs and men only they are light green and light yellow and they were half the size of an orc only about two inches above there waists)

naruto and sasuke looked at each other and nodded as they summoned there mana in narutos hands a fireball formed with the power of a mini sun and sasukes maces started smoking with whisps of light green and green smoke the brothers looked at each other and nodded and ran forward naruto slammed his hand into the gate while sasuke slammed his mace into it

behind the door

black rock growled as his very expensive door was blasted open reddish orange lave rock spike formed a large archway lava dripped from the rocks as lava veins crisscrossed the entire archway and some of it pooled in small puddles at the ground as the two black knights walked in with the orcs and hounds from hell brown imps on wolves and some walking along with the yellow and green goblins black rock growled as he sat on his black obsidian throne

"they dare to come to my throne room," thought the dragon bandit overlord he absentmindedly looked around the room his throne was large it covered the entire back wall and even to the ceiling the throne itself was carved into the obsidian stone around and above the stone were cravings of black dragons and at the very top almost to the ceiling the dragon heads were craved on the side of the throne both left and right and both had lava falling out of there mouths it pooled at the sides of black rock but was lead through a small vent that went around the wide room and gave the place warmth and light

around the rest on was made of metal and stone at the top of the arena near the ceiling naruto could see his red minions howling and hooting for the return of there master on the left and right of black rock arena was a large gate that had men behind it getting ready to attack and besides those gates were large cages with the gargantuan's in them who were itching to get out and kill for him black rock looked at the knights and there pathetic rat army he had to admit they had skill "so you made to the final room I have to commend you none have even made it past our walls or even in our fortress you all are the first you have my respect for that" said the commander of the dragon bandits the half rock man stood up from his throne

he held his hand out as a yellow energy came out of his hand and engulfed his entire body when it died down black rock had a black morning star made out of rock in his left hand and in his right was a long sword made of rock his chest had black magical rock armor his eyes themselves had turned blood red "but I'm afraid you end here but know you have done more harm against me than anyone that has challenged me or dared to" he said as the gates opened and out came twenty dragon bandits from both gates and two of these bandits ran and broke open the cages of the gargantuans and the behemoths roared loudly as the destroyed their cages and moved to stand by black rock then the pools of lava near the throne leaped out and pooled together to form a demonic being the same one they fought to even get into the countryside only this one was its twin it feel in besides black rock so did the other bandits as the two armies stared at each other across the ten yard room as a silence went into the area

(Play track 6 Overlord final battle)

Naruto and sasuke looked at each other and nodded as they started running towards black rock and his army and black rock grinned as he charged forward also as the two armies got closer naruto and sasuke jumped into the air and slammed into the draggon bandit forces as black rock slammed into the forces of the horde and the overlord it soon turned into an all-out warzone as Sasuke duck under a strike as he slammed his mace into the face of a bandit making the man back flip twice before falling on the ground where Sasuke slammed his mace into the man's head destroying it then he picked up a man by the neck and crush the man's throat then he threw him onto the ground as he ducked under another mans sword he punched the man in the stomach and slammed his mace onto the mans back getting a sickening crunch as the result then the underlord grabbed man by the fools left armand ripped it off before pickinjg up the mans sword and stabbing it into the mans chest

sasuke paused as he looked around he saw Khamul the hound warrior ordering two hounds to jump on a man and began tearing the man apart he never saw the bandit Coming behind him and that bandit never saw the minion wolf rider as the bandit prepared to end orcs life a minion wolf rider came and latched onto the bandit while the minion stabbed its great sword into the fools mouth and twisted it then sasuke saw Gothmog the human flyer grab a man by his arms and he pulled hard and the ripped the mans arms clean off as blood sprayed everywhere sasuke then saw that all of his orcs had a red aura around there bodies and they were fighting twice as hard sasuke then saw a minion slash its great sword across a man's chest then stab said man in the head as he continued to take in the site of the gruesome battlefield his instincts kicked in and told him to duck

as he did he jumped back and in front of him standing tall was a large gargantuan sasuke growled as he ran forward and slammed his mace into the beasts side doing some damage but not much the gargantuan roared and upper cutted the Uchiha heir and sent him flying back a little sasuke got up as the gargantuan charged at him he jumped to the side as the beast slammed into a group of Dragon bandits seeing his chance the under lord charged mana into his mace and slammed it onto the ground earth spikes burst out of the ground one impaled the gargantuan in the back of its legs it feel to its knees with a large thud.

and Sasuke ran forward and started striking the beast in its face with the mace repeatedly when sasuke was done the gargantuan had cuts on its face as it bled heavely but it was still alive sasuke was huffing and puffing then he yelled loudly and slammed his mace into the ground several earth spike shot out impaling the gargantuan many went through parts of its body and some went through its throat killing it

Sasuke was huffing and puffing then he looked up and saw Black rocks second gargantuan and he growled as he gripped his mace tighter and ran forward with a roar naruto himself was also busy naruto growled as he dodged a slash from black rocks second in command the mighty demon was really giving it to the overlord naruto jumped back and blasted the demon with his evil presence spell slowing the demon down as the overlord catched his breath then he growled as he cancelled the spell and went running forward he started slashing the demon quickly at every angle he could get as the demon was getting slashed he his large two handed blade and did a full 360 naruto jumped back but as he did he saw that the demon was very tired

Naruto smirked as he sent a volley of fireballs into the creatures face and body unable to block the attacks at all the creature roared in pain as I took the attacks Naruto yelled as he then sent the last fireball he gripped his axe tightly roared as he ran forward and slashed up cutting the demons head clean off the demon the body of the demon feel to the ground dead he looked up and saw an orc holding a dead humans severed head as it roared loudly naruto then saw that his fresh newborn minions all had minion great swords and full leather armor he also saw black rock fighting two orcs gothmog and khamul they were giving him little to no problems but that would soon change naruto ran and knocked blackrock away from the orcs before he could do any damage to them

naruto then stood up and looked at blackrock who was growling then sasuke came and stood next to naruto who looked at his brother "hay what kept yay" sasuke pointed behind him to two dead gargantuans "big guys gave me trouble you" naruto pointed to the dead demon "he was a very big handful" sasuke nodded "you worms will die here" yelled black rock as naruto and sasuke gripped there weapons harder and smiled time for a fight sasuke ran forward followed by naruto sasuke ducked under the swing of the morning star as naruto jumped up and slammed his axe against down on black rocks shoulder it doesn't go through but it does cause black rock to go onto one knee the sasuke runs behind black rock and slam his mace into the head of the bandit leader causing him to be launched far to the side

black rock got up as a large chunk of his right shoulder armor missing black rock roared as he ran forward and started swinging the black morning star naruto was ducking and dodged the morning star as he was busy deflecting the sword sasuke was busy ducking while trying to get behind the rock warrior naruto jumped back as he started launching several fireballs towards the black rocks chest the rock covered warrior gripped his chest as it became heated giving sasuke enough time to slam his mace into the back of black rock breaking the mans back armor black rock fell to his knees but he turned around quickly while swinging his mace it hit sasuke in the side sending him flying over naruto who ducked he looked back and was about to call sasukes name but he didnt see black rock coming

black rock swung his long sword cutting naruto across the chest from right hip to left shoulder causing naruto yell out in pain then the kicked the bandit leader away as sasuke who had gotten up came and slammed his mace into the mans chest while naruto came and slashed up then sasuke ran from the side of naruto and jumped up and slammed his mace into the mans right side black rock gripped his side as naruto came and slashed his chest black rock stepped back as half of his chest armor feel down naruto gripped his chest as a deep slash was on his chest sasukes armor was caved in on the side causing him to bleed naruto and sasuke look at each other and nodded as they walked forward

naruto gathered mana in his hand as a small fire ball formed in his that soon turned into a mini-sun sasuke himself ran forward and started to gather mana into his mace as it glowed green with whisps of light green smoke he ran and slammed his mace onto the ground causing large earth spike to shoot out of the ground several spikes slam into black rock destroying his remaining armor causing him to fly back but more spike slam into black rock piercing his chest and stomach blackrock coughs up blood and he looks up to see naruto with a very powerful fireball in his hand "what are you two" asks the nearly dead man as naruto smiles "we are rippers, terrier's, slashers, destroyers, we are the teeth in the darkness the talons in the night our wills are only of lust and power we are the harbingers of evil the lords of war we are the killers of empires we are EVIL!" shouted naruto as he slammed his fireball into black rocks face

causing a very large explosion making the orcs goblins minions both brown and red look towards the smoke and explosion including the remaining dragon bandits as the smoke cleared it showed naruto with the head of black rock half way burned in his hands and sasuke was holding black rocks morning star and sword naruto tossed the head and the dragon bandits seeing the head screamed and ran away screaming the throne of black rock crumbled away to show the red minion hive it was a volcanic rock with several large tubes with orange energy showing as red aura was blazing as if it was a fire around the hive the orcs goblins and brown and red minions began roaring in victory most of narutos minions were dead with only his original ten minions he began the quest with naruto while holding his chest and sasuke while holding his side raised the weapons in the air as the forces of evil roared even louder shaking the foundations of the very fortress and underground base they had won the day

In Elemental with the Sakura and Hinata (Play overlord 2 Netherlord Mistress track 53 the whole time)

Sakura Haruno smiled as she and Hinata walked through the merchant district of konoha with small bags of clothes and other trinkets and jewelry they decided to have a girl's day they had invited Ino but for some very strange reason he parents had come down with a very sickly flu and a cure for the flu was a plant in there shop but it took a lot of time to cultivate time that she needed to help her parents Sakura and Hinata offered to help but the blonde haired girl declined kindly saying that she didn't want the girls catching what her parents had

Which was strange because she never had the symptoms her parents had but into put that into the back of her head for later as she bid the girls goodbye and so there they were Sakura and Hinata all day the girls had visited many different shopping stores and right now they were walking to another one store but as they were walking Sakura noticed something "say Hinata you ever been to this side of konoha" asked the pinkette Hinata looked around and widened there eyes "actually no I haven't come to think of it" around the girls were old homes were konoha had new large homes these ones were older almost hut like homes and the people walking around were wearing Brown and light grey clothes with ropes tied around there waist as belts in case of the men the woman was wearing light grey dresses

As the girls were walking through the strange section of konoha they noticed a lot more things like how there were no ninja at all in the small Hinata of konoha as they were walking a large rain drop landed on Hinatas head she looked up to see dark clouds "weird wasn't it sunny a minute ago" she thought but that thought left her as her hand was suddenly grabbed she looked to see Sakura pulling her into a large white Greek stlye temple on the top of the temple was a symbol she could of sworn she knew the Hinata itself was that of an A in an omega symbol

Hinata nodded with her it was strange as she looked around the temple she saw that the there were white marble columns lining the aisle with six long chairs able to fit like egith people at most and a white marble floor the ceiling and walls were made of hard wood around the building were candals and lamps that were out giving the place a errie glow as the only thing on and giving light was a large fire place behind a large wide arc of black marble and long green vines with the symbol of the tempol on it again in front of the arc was a brazier that had no flames in it

"You can't trust those forecasts from the weather man they can never predict Kaminos mood" The girls quickly dropped there bags and turned around quick as the saw a woman a old dark browned skinned woman wearing white Greek priestess clothes with a golden chain around her neck connected to the odd symbol Hinata saw on the top of the temple the woman herself was old enough to be someones great grandmother by the looks of it on the woman's back were two large bundles of sticks and straw the woman sat down on a large hand made wooden chair as she took the bundles from her back she placed one on the white marble ground as they saw the woman and how old she was the girls visibly relaxed

then sakura perked up as her book worm instincts kicked in "umm excuse me but who is Kamino" the woman turned her head and looked at the girls and seemed to study the girls for what felt like an eternity the girls visibly shrunk in there spots where they were as the woman before them studied them she seemed to have power in her very being the size of the hokages if not more then she inclined for the girls to come and sit next to her the girls not wanting to anger the woman they quickly almost ran to the small chairs next to the woman as they got themselves seated the girls looked towards the woman "now then from the way your dressed it seems that your from the inside of konoha" hinata turned her head to the side "the inside of konoha?" she asked the woman nodded as she tossed in some straws and sticks in the fire

"yes as you know konoha has many districts some for merchants others some for clans some for cvilians and others for services like water purification and electricity you girls seemed to have stumbled into the heart of konoha the religous district this district prays to the gods of elementa" the two girls nodded "so gods like kami" the old woman nodded "yes kami her sister and brothers now kamino is kamis pet he rules the weather and is also refered to as the Tenki-shin no ryū (weather god dragon) and it seems that kami must be in great pain" sakura looked towards on of the six windows as the wind and rain "I didnt know gods feel pain" she said

the old woman chukled lightly and handed hinata a fire poker and needed no instruction the hyuga princess began mending the fire as the old woman tossed in straw and sticks "the gods as immortal as they are still feel things thats how they made us they feel pain anger happiness and love they are not heartless" sakura nodded "and i suppose this temple is dedicated to them" the woman nodded "yes and I am the oracle of the temple have been since i was a little girl my name is Miru hito" hinata and sakura bowed instantly "nice to meet you Miru-san my name is sakura haruno and this is my friend hinata hyuga we are but humble genin of the leaf village" Miru waved her hands "the pleasure is all min so please rise it has been some time since people from the different districts of konoha came to visit or even stumbled upon the inner parts of konoha as you can see most people of this district are backwards in the way of technology we prefer to do things the old fashioned way and the backlash of that is that news reaches us slower than then the rest of konoha" she said as she leaned back in the chair

"im sorry to hear that" said hinata the oracle shrugged "its okay we still get news only it sometimes is a couple of days late if were lucky only a couple of hours now then i suppose you two are hungery" before they could decline both of the girls stomach growled the old oracle laughed as she went into the back of the temple through a door next to the fire place she was gone for a few minutes before she came back with some dough bread dough by the looks of it and some meat she sat down and handed the plate of uncooked food to hinata "now you miss hinata will knead the dough while you miss haruno will help with the fire and meat to eat you must work thats what kami told a fisherman who was praying for fish" the girls nodded to the wise wisdom as hinata started kneading the dough sakura helped keep the fire gong by using the starw and sticks from the second bundle and miss Miru was washing a fire iorn and a cooking spit the fire iorn was a tool used to make bread and the cooking spit was used to cook meat and other things above the fire

when hinata was finished kneading the dough she handed it to Miru who placed it on the fire iorn and put it in the fire and sakura put the meat on the cooking spit and placed it above the fire then miru left and came back with a couple of mason jars filled with strawberry and blueberry jam and honey she set the jam and honey down and sat back in her chair "so girls while the food cooks tell me about yourselves" sakura nodded "well my name is sakura haruno my parents are both members of the merchant district my mother sits on the civilian council and my while my father is the unsaid leader of the merchant district I was supposed to take up after one of them but" the pinkette paused as she looked down at her hand "yes but what come on finish your words girl nobody will judge you" asked the oracle sakura looked up and sighed "I wanted to be different I wanted to protect instead of sell and talk I wanted to defend and fight and I also wanted to be close to him" she said the last part silently but bothe hinata and Miru and both smiled

"and just who is him," asked the oracle Hinata smiled "he would be her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" the oracles eyes widened "oh the Uchiha heir you sure know how to pick them girly," said the oracle as she looked at a blushing sakura who was also smiling "I know but I'm in love with him and I'm not as bad as Hinata-chan over there" said the pinkette Hinata blushed as the attention went towards her "oh and just how bad is the little Hyuga" hinata sighed "im in a relationship with two people one is my best friend ino yamanaka and the other is naruto namikaze" the oracles eyes widened "oh now this is some juicy news do they know about each other" hinata nodded "ino was the one who came up with the idea actually and after some talking and coaxing I agreed to it its actually fun really naruto is sweet and nice but he is also loud while ino is hot and beautiful though she is quiet the gossiper I guess you could say im the mellow one of the two" the oracle of the gods smiled "its good you have found that sort of love most would kill to be in the situation you are in" the girls blushed a little with a smile as the girls were smiling the oracle was turning the cooking spit and suddenly stopped as sh saw the brazier that once had no flame in suddenly come to life as a light blue flame flickered in it then it died the oracle looked at the flame then looked at the girls the message although brief was clear those girls were in the gods protection things were going to be weird

(Play Track 46 Overlord 2 Main title music)

Dungeon Lord log

Evilness: 5%

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue obelisk not obtained

Red obelisk Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Spells: 2

Spell crystals: none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: Goblin

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: Gargantuan Head,Black Rocks Head

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Upgrade throne room

(3. Find The Naga Clan

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 15. 220

Reds. 0 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 15

Minion Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 5%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Health Disks 0

Mana Disks. 0

Minion Disks. 2

Spell Stones. 0

Spells. 2

Smelter Molds. 0/12

Steel smelter. Not obtained

Durium smelter. Not obtained

Arcanium smelter. Not obtained

Hell smelter. Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown minion hive: obtained

Red Minion hive: obtained

Green Minion hive: not obtained

Blue Minion hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Take out the Dragon Bandit Leader Black rock

(3. Take Over New Spring Hills City

(4. Gain entrance to New Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold


	11. Chapter 11

There is an Author Note at the end of the chapter

* * *

Dungeon Lord log

Evilness: 5%

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue obelisk not obtained

Red obelisk Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Spells: 2

Spell crystals: none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: Goblin

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: Gargantuan Head, Black Rocks Head

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Upgrade the throne room

(3. Find The Naga Clan

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

(7. Get a Mount for yourself

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 220

Reds. 5 0

Greens. 0 0

Blue. 0. 0

Minion Horde Numbers 15

Minion Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 5%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Health Disks 0

Mana Disks. 0

Minion Disks. 2

Spell Stones. 0

Spells. 2

Smelter Molds. 0/12

Steel smelter. Not obtained

Durium smelter. Not obtained

Arcanium smelter. Not obtained

Hell smelter. Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown minion hive: obtained

Red Minion hive: obtained

Green Minion hive: not obtained

Blue Minion hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Take Over New Spring Hills City

(3. Gain entrance to New Spring Hills City

(4. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold

(5. Get a Mount For yourself

(6. Find Red Minion Mounts

" _ **Oh, Death was never enemy of ours!**_  
 _ **We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum.**_  
 _ **No soldier's paid to kick against his powers.**_  
 _ **We laughed, knowing that better men would come,**_  
 _ **And greater wars; when each proud fighter brags**_  
 _ **He was on Death - for lives; not men - for flags.**_ "

 **The Next War- Wilfred Owens**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An:Also this is a Map of Sectora after Solarius brought the lands together. ( zeo12300/art/E8c1cd89f97550aa9b5ebd6ab4843aa8-769922641?ga_submit_new=10%3A1540568553)

Naruto and Sasuke walked away from the Room with Black rock's head in Sasuke's hand.

"Great Job My lords I would call this a victory worthy of the annuals of the Overlords and the Underlords," said the Minion Master Gnarl

"I agree my evil friend that was a battle worthy of remembering. now let's get you out of there master, without Blackrock to lead them who knows what those fools will do for their revenge."

Gnarl nodded humans were fickle creatures by nature and no doubt those bandits would want their revenge against his master and his brother soon after they regrouped themselves

And his Master and His brother were not ready to fight another battle of that magnitude again at least not while they're injured and Tired right now.

"Now let's get that Hive out of there Find Sprees Food and Gold and get you some rest you deserve it." Said Narrator

Naruto nodded along with Sasuke they were both tired as all holy As Naruto glanced at the Head of Black rock held in Sasuke's hand he did have to admit Gnarl and Narrator were right it was a great war

He smiled lightly as he thought of the battles to come as he did he saw a sort of image appear in his head of him sitting on a very very large throne made of black stone and a blue swirling maelstrom below it and on the throne were multiple women

Naruto shook his head and sighed as the image left him then he grabbed his side that was lightly bleeding

" _as with every battle, there are scars I just hope the girls don't notice this. the wait will or injuries transfer over to our bodies in elemental if we get hurt here hmmm I guess we will see,_ " Naruto thought to himself

As he lightly glanced at black rocks head again he smiled he was a good fight a very good fight he would have liked the fool to be his Allie but oh well shit happens

He did have to say BlackRock was a good man if he could keep an army of vagabonds, savages and cutthroats together then he was alright in Naruto's book anyway as Naruto looked at his minions who were walking with him and Sasuke he realized

They were his army his cutthroats his savages his vagabonds and his minions. now they were stronger with his red minions back. he now had archers for his browns he now had mini fireballs he now had the powers and flames of hell in his hands.

Naruto now had ten brown minions with black rock's weapons in their hands of two of Naruto's minions, while the rest who were red minions were carrying Naruto's red minion hive.

As they walked forward Naruto and Sasuke held the respective injuries that they received from there fight with the dragon bandit leader Black Rock.

The battle was fierce and harsh many Minions Orcs and goblins would be going home with physical scars.

Some of the Hound and wolves also would be going home with scars and patches of fur missing.

as naruto and sasuke walked forward both growled a little as they jostled around making their wounds hurt like all Holy Hell as they walked through a side door they came upon another of their objectives the stolen gold and Food both were tied to a large cart wagon

"Huh so they kept it in the lowest part of their fort have to give them so credit it was smart, to say the least," Said Sasuke as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"How is that smart we decimated them," said the teenage Overlord

"True but it did take us some time to get here and I bet anybody else would have died" Naruto nodded his head that was true

"So what now we take the stuff back to spare-"

As Naruto said that several villagers ran down the stairs all had makeshift weapons in their hands with smiles on their faces as they stared at the wagon with gold and food some had spit flowing down their mouths as if it was Niagra falls

But the thing that pissed off Naruto and sasuke was that none of the villagers had a scratch or even a wrinkle in their clothes meaning that they followed after naruto and sasuke and watched them

They watched them as minion and orc blood was spilled for them they watched as red minions and Goblins suffered in slavery they watched and that pissed the brothers off to new limits

"Oh, the food and gold is here oh spree is saved thank you, my lords, please may the sun God Solarius bless you for an eternity"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of that bastards name and he gripped his ax even tighter

" _How dare they mention his name in my presence,_ " thought the young soon to be conquerer

"Oh yes, after the people hear of this may be the great champion of Solarius himself will hear of this and come to see you."

Sasuke was visibly shaking as he gripped his mace tighter these bastards will be on their hands and knees praying to him he would be their God, not this false one that killed his family that took his twisted sense of justice and murdered his family

Sasuke would enjoy watching their world crumble to dust as their homes and all they love or have ever loved burns to the ground around them in a fire created by the devil himself

"Masters, I know you are angry at these pathetic peons but please calm down and think this through rationally. Now the way I see it there are two things that we can do here. One we can take these spoils of war for ourselves. the gold can go to lord sasuke for his mine and the food can stay with us it will give us tons of life force for our minions."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they considered this option in their heads it would give them an added edge in this war now what was the second option

"And the second Gnarl what is it," Sasuke asked the age-old minion master his patience wearing thin on the fools in front of him as they touch and prod the gold and food

"The second is my least favorite, to say the least, you could leave them the food just walk past them to the waypoint gate nearby. Either way, though the betrayer will hear of this and so will that fat pig-headed greasy governor regent Maximus and also their God apparently who's name I swear I remember from somewhere"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they had already made their choice as they looked at each other and nodded their choice today would echo for the centuries their choice would spark a war that would shake the heavens

"Master if you're going to do what I think you're going to do then you may want to use your evil presence spell to create sleeper agents inside of the town"

Naruto nodded as did assume this was a good time to make sleeper agents as the brothers looked at each other the farmers soon realized that the horde of food and gold was too big for them to carry so why not ask the brave knights and their army that saved their town what could possibly go wrong

As one the farmers went to talk to the knights he never knew the fate that awaited him or his village nor did he know that he would be working in the furnaces of the industry of destruction making the sword and the spear and the iron ax of the minion

Naruto quickly turned around and flung his arm forward as fire and smoke tendrils flew out of his hand and fingertips and into his eyes and mouth fire and flames coursed through his veins as the man screamed in pain and felt he will be removed and replaced with Naruto's influence and a desire and will to only obey him

As the man fell to the ground on his knees he looked up at Naruto as if he were a god among men and he instantly started praying to Naruto at his feet

Naruto looked at the man and smiled as he looked at his hand he felt powerful he felt like nobody could stop him he felt like he was a God

"That master that feeling that you feel that is the power of domination for you, my lord, a power you should relish in my lord. your grandfather did and he became a god among men"

As the villagers looked at Naruto then at the man kneeling at his feet and a large feeling of dread and sorrow entered their very being and souls Naruto looked at them as he smiled as his hands became covered in black smoke and red flames all they could do was scream

None escaped his power not when his minors held them down as he dominated them with his spell but even as the new young overlord dominated his new slaves he never noticed a man around the corner nor did he notice the halfling from before the same one they never noticed before the one that arrived after they defeated Tom looking at them

Nor did the bothers see them leave the man exciting through the entrance the Halfling exiting through an alcove in the wall nearby each with their own motives and missions

Todd Porridge was a sensible and honest farmer and man all he wanted to do was farm go to bed with his wife every night and kiss his children on their forehead every night before their bedtime

Not starving to death in his bed with his family at first he thought there was no hope that that would be his and his families future to die with empty bellies

But then when they arrived the black knight's warriors with an army of orcs and small brown gremlins they arrived and promised to get back their food and gold

But Todd was no fool he knew not to trust them no knight ever came to spree no knight ever came to their aid they were to busy going on quests in the east side of the world battling the last of the demons and other evils of the world

And no knight would ever lead an army of Gremlins and Orcs in battle since it went against their honor law and their very being no no he knew they were not who they said they were no they were evil and he knew it

But there would be no help there would be an army to come and save them their Governor Regent was a fat and insufferable bastard that only cared about his image and not his people so no help from the empire

Even his own mayor was a weak and spineless fool who only knew how to give them drinks and not plan a battle strategy to get back their food and gold back no help would come to spree this day no help indeed

But he would not let it fall he would March back to spree take control and muster up a strong defense he would not allow his wife and children to torment to death in the industry of evil and he knew he wasn't the only one

As the Halfling warrior made his way through the alcoves he thought about today, today his high general Tom Boomdail had lost, for the first time really, a battle and invasion against two magical barbarians that had a pathetic rat army

Now your probably wondering who this halfling is he is Lord Bob Blundergut Halfling King and a soon to be a member of the fellowship of honor but now he had to deal with these two fools at first he was going to call the fellowship of honor

( zeo12300/art/8e7bfdb997caa4e6907daea4aa2b7c40-769922830?ga_submit_new=10%3A1540568637)

But then he instantly remembered where he saw the armor that the two black barbarians were wearing it was the armor of the Overlord and that Underlord and then he got to thinking that if he brought the fellowship their heads on a platter then the fellowship would be begging him to join them

And he may even get the rights to rule this region it was no secret that he hated the governor regent Maximus and it was no secret that he coveted the spree region

That was why he had his halflings working for Black rock so that they could get some combat experience before the final drive on a new spree and then it was off to new spree city

But now with the two warriors of evil showing their true colors then maybe just maybe he could take over the region right from under Maximum nose and get into the fellowship of honors ranks

All he had to do was get to spree first before those two did and he knew just how it was time to cut the strings loose on an acquaintance of his she had outlived her usefulness anyway

With Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto smiled as he watched his mindless slave farmers push his wagon full of his spoils of war out of the fortress and into the red blood and gore-stained courtyard

As Naruto watched his red and brown minions carrying his red minion hive and Sasuke's orcs and goblins come out of the fortress he smiled as did Sasuke who was next to him as the army marched out of the fortress naruto smiled as an idea came to his mind

"Say Sasuke should we leave a message" sasuke looked at him and smiled their this was going to be a good idea or a very good idea now let's see which one it is

"Oh do tell what type of message should we send" asked the underlord as he looked at the bloodied and dead body filled open space but then out of the blue a dragon bandit that was openly bleeding from the mouth and the stomach that he was holding

His redshirt and armor was tattered and destroyed and also covered in blood both his and his brothers in arms he looked around bewildered and scared out of his mind he was growing paler by the second

But when he saw the two brothers he went even paler then the moon he drew his sword in a vain attempt at defending himself an attempt that naruto did find admirable in some way at least

"Oh one that will strike fear into the hearts of many all-round but first let's get these items back to the home turf okay," said Naruto to which Sasuke nodded

"Agreed Let's move out what about the peons though?" Asked Sasuke to which Naruto smiled and gave them a mental order and they began to get to work on his message

"Leave them be for now they have work to do lots of work to do," Naruto said as he saw a mindless villager stab a dead bandit in the gut on a spear

"Okay and what about him then," said Sasuke as he pointed towards the dying bandit that barely had enough strength to stay on his own two legs Naruto smiled and went to him slowly making the dragon bandit back up but he ultimately fell to the ground on his ass

But Naruto kept walking towards him then he stopped in front of him as the bandit looked at him and mustered up as much defiance and anger he could muster in his eyes

"You know this is not the end," he said as he coughed loudly with some blood coming out of his mouth

"of the dragon bandits we may be scattered but we will regroup and find you and we will destroy you and your rat army," said the bandit coughing up more blood

"I know," he said as he laughed knowing the bandits were regrouping he had seen there alcoves they used as escape passages and were probably on their way back in force right now

"I know you will come back here expecting me and my army but" Naruto took his head and forced the bandit to look at the scene in front of him

And what he saw chilled him to the bone he saw the Brainwashed villagers sticking his dead brothers and warriors in arms some with missing body parts and even the last parts themselves on spears and sticking the spears in the ground making

It was like a forest full of body parts a dead forest blood ran on the ground from the bodies making a versatile river of blood that flowed out of the destroyed gate to who knows where

"As you can see I'm leaving them a message," he said as he forces the bandit to look at the top of the fortress to see the dragon bandit banner kicked off and Naruto and Sasuke's respective banners put on top of it

"And so will you," he said as he whispered something in the man's ear when he gets up and walks away as the man passes out from blood loss as Naruto goes back to Sasuke who smiles at him

"The Message was given and soon it will be received by an unsuspecting company," said Naruto as he and his brother walked away with their spoils

Soon they reached a waypoint gate and they put the crate and wagon and red minion hive in it and then it was gone and as it did two things happened one Naruto's brown Minion cap went up from 220 to 230 and the red minion gate opened up

Naruto smiled as he and Sasuke began to leave but as they did Naruto stopped as his senses flared up wildly he turned around and what he saw made him pause because in front of him were two things one was a woman with a pack of wolves with a basket and red riding hood

And behind her was a force of fifty strong halflings with great swords some were even on the wolves with angry looks and even some smug ones Naruto even saw some of them watching the woman's rear but one growl from her stopped that

"Arrrgh their copycats I tell you," said Gnarl with understandable anger a wolf was a minion's best friend will brown minion anyway

"Hellow boys," said the woman with a sultry seductive sweet tone as she looked at the two boys she smiled they looked hot and dangerous especially the one with the gem in the gauntlet

"Hellow miss," said Naruto and he waved his hand in the attempt to get her name and she smiled as she decided to have some fun

"Oh you want my name stud its sabine daughter of the Wolf Queen and ruler of the Veridian caverns," said the woman Naruto looked at Sasuke and said one word that caught sasuke off guard

( zeo12300/art/Grimm-fairy-tales-red-riding-hood-comic-553-769922999?ga_submit_new=10%3A1540568720)

"Dibs" sasuke looked at his brother and backed up as Naruto, who by now was healed slightly from the gate, and his brown and red minions and brown minion wolf riders went forward

"I'm sorry to say I will have to be your entertainment for the evening though my brother is very tired and would like me to handle this

"ooooh I get the good looking one maybe after I beat you ill keep you as my pet," she said as she looked him up and down Naruto just smiled as he looked at her mile-long legs

"Maybe it will be the other way around Sabine" she smiled as she took out two daggers that had a wolf head Handle

"Beat me first and we will see," she said as she gave the order and the halfling wolf forces charged forward with her leading them Naruto Smiled as she came at him and he smiled as he charge with his forces also

"Hmmm this is strange indeed young master," said Narrator to Sasuke who was watching the battle Sabine glided through the battle almost as if she was dancing on top of water striking here and there

"What is Narrator?" asked the Underlord of Evil as he watched Naruto grab a halflings weapon and stab him in the mouth with it then break the sword handle off and throw it into one of the wolf riders head

"The wolf queen herself was killed as a child by one of your brother's ancestors so how did she have a daughter?" Sasuke shrugged as he looked at the battle a red minion through a fireball into a halflings face

"Who knows we may find out right now the battles almost done," he said and true to his word it was Sabine was fast but she lacked the one thing Naruto had which was number for every minion she killed another one hopped out of the gate

Right now she was huffing and puffing having spent her energy in this fight in front of her was Naruto and his minion horde who were baying and roaring for more battle while his wolves were howling loudly for more blood

Around sabine were her wolves and only out of the fifty halflings she brought only twelve strong were left standing just then naruto saw a glint in a halflings eye that made him pause before he could say something the halfling raised his sword and slashed sabine across the back

Sabine roared and her head transformed into that of a wolf and he bite the halflings head right off then she transformed right back as a trickle of blood ran down her mouth

The halflings looked at her then at Naruto who was stunned and Sasuke was standing up instead of leaning on the gate he was also surprised too even as a Halfling walked up to them

"a message and gift from Lord Blundergut unless you want to be like this whore you will stay away from new spree or you can take her as a gift from him and leave in peace," said the Halfling who was apparently the leader of the halflings

"Don't call her that" said Naruto as he kept looking at her body the halfling looked at his actually bewildered

"What don't call her what whore I call them as I see them and she is a whore just look at what she is wearing it has whore written all over it I bet she would have been an easy lay," said the Halfling warrior

"Call her a whore one more time and you will pay for it," said the overlord the halfling must have thought he was bluffing cause he smiled as he looked at naruto

"But she is a dirty nasty whore" Naruto looked at him with unbridled rage in his eyes it was a rage that could have burned down whole cities in a matter of minutes Naruto picked up Sabine bridal style and turned around facing his minions

"Slaughter all of them leave none alive and bring me his head now" his minions and his wolves and even Sabines own wolves howled and followed his word cornering the halflings

"Wait no you can't do this I'm just a messenger you can't kill a messenger I was only supposed to bring the whore nothing else wait don't do this please" begged the Halfling as Naruto raised his hand and brought it down

Allowing the minions and wolves to feast on the halflings as Naruto who was carrying sabine and sasuke walked into the waypoint gate disappearing

* * *

Dungeon Lord log

Evilness: 5%

Factions obtained 1/3

Horde

Orcs: obtained

Goblins: obtained

Nagas: Not obtained

Trolls: Not obtained

Blue obelisk not obtained

Red obelisk Not obtained

Horde Numbers 5

Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Spells: 2

Spell crystals: none

THRONE ROOM OBJECTS

Throne Room lvl : 0

Banners: none

Thrones: none

Horde stones: Goblin

Demon stones: none

Undead stones: none

Mounted items: Gargantuan Head, Black Rocks Head

WEAPONS & ARMOUR

Forge Catalysts: 0

Forge Pits: 0

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your Dungeon

(2. Upgrade the throne room

(3. Find The Naga Clan

(4. Gain entrance to the Spring Hills City

(5. Retrieve the Blue Obelisk

(6. Retrieve the Red Obelisk

(7. Get a Mount for yourself

* * *

Overlord log

Might

Domain. Tower.

Browns. 10. 230

Reds. 5. 0

Greens. 0.0

Blue. 0.0

Minion Horde Numbers 15

Minion Horde Strength 155%

Gold 1200

Domination or Destruction and Evil gauge

Domination 0%

Destruction 0%

Evil 5%

DARK TOWER OBJECTS

Health Disks 0

Mana Disks. 0

Minion Disks. 2

Spell Stones. 0

Spells. 2

Smelter Molds. 0/12

Steel smelter: Not obtained

Durium smelter: Not obtained

Arcanium smelter: Not obtained

Hell smelter: Not obtained

Minion Hives

Brown minion hive: obtained

Red Minion hive: obtained

Green Minion hive: not obtained

Blue Minion hive: not obtained

All Quests

(1. Get A Mistress or several for your tower

(2. Take Over New Spring Hills City

(3. Gain entrance to New Spring Hills City

(4. Retrieve the first tower smelter and mold

(5. Get a Mount For yourself

(6. Find red Minion Mounts

* * *

A/N: The images will be in my account of deviantart


End file.
